


Roll On（中文翻译）

by kiwi_plum



Series: Roll On [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Antisemitism, Everyone loves Steve, F/F, Jewish Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Character Death, Natasha Loves Puns, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, World War II, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi_plum/pseuds/kiwi_plum
Summary: 1938年的布鲁克林有这样一家叫做Sully's的酒吧，在这里人们可以无所畏惧地做自己。吧台后，一个女孩在斟酒。她面对Steve时总是笑容满面，她说起同性恋像是在说什么美好的事物。她常双手握住他的肩膀，想要把这些道理摇晃进他的身体里，她这么说，“你什么时候才会对你那个好朋友做点什么？”2012年，Bucky已经离开，但Steve活着，女孩的双手已经老得再也摇不动他。不论如何，她尽自己全力让他看清事理。战争开始前Steve身边有一群爱着他的人，而当他终于回到家，事实是他们中仍有一些健在。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roll On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801903) by [jaxington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxington/pseuds/jaxington). 



> 除了13章，应该每章都会破万，翻译更新频率以周计算
> 
> 设定：
> 
>   * 每章分为主线和回忆线
>   * 主线是复联1-队2之间（所以没有巴基）
>   * 回忆线是队1前
>   * 芽詹大写的双箭头（对史蒂夫保护欲很强的巴基）
>   * 几乎是无差，只有一丢丢芽詹的肉（但提及互攻！！注意！！）
>   * 有原创角色，内含大量百合
>   * 回忆线的历史感很强，作者做了很多相关的research，文笔又好，非常棒的文
> 


Steve绝不会大声承认这一点，但他想念那些外星人。

事实上这些外星侵略者能很好地让他分心，在那几天里，他忙得几乎有些时候忘记了现在是21世纪，而他失去了所有对他来说重要的一切。

有这样一群外星人从发着光的传送通道蜂拥而下，呼啸着，攻击射杀，骑坐着偌大的鲸鱼怪在天空中肆虐，把这当作一场梦是如此轻而易举。或者说像是演出一本精心制作的科幻小说。

外星人看起来比Steve要更能融进这个奇异的新世界。他们与时代广场的霓虹灯相得益彰，还有那些被强行塞进Steve房间里的电脑屏幕，即使他需要的是一些简单的东西。

然而，现在围绕着高楼的街道再次安静下来，损毁的外星尸体被穿着生化防御服的人拖走，无法忽视，但就是这样。这就是 _未来_ ！

而这正是Steve现在的生活。

没有外星人去对抗，没有更宏大的目标，现在所有的琐事向他证实这个匪夷所思的世界（很不幸）是真实的。

他耳边的哔哔声是真实存在的。床头桌上充电的手机是真实存在的。昨天晚上Steve用它设了闹钟，就是用那个SHIELD特工在他醒来的第一周教给他的方法。Steve在黑暗的房间里睁开双眼，真实的阳光被Tony的超新技术玻璃窗完全阻隔。Tony是真实存在的，活生生的，Howard的儿子（年龄上他是个成年人，但实际却不好说）。Howard已经离开有数十载。

如果Steve想的话，他可以用他这张真实的嘴与Jarvis对话（他真实存在，但又不算是真实存在），可以让他换掉窗户，让阳光洒进来。但Steve只是坐起身，在黑暗中穿好衣服，同时像之前的每个早晨一样提醒自己。

现在是2012年。Bucky已经离开了43天，又，67年。现在这个才是Steve真正的生活，不是什么古怪的梦也不是Bucky写的某篇科幻小说故事。

Steve被冰封了太久，而在他醒来的三个星期里，他学会了怎样用手机，与外星人战斗，当他意识到21世纪的酒精没有办法像20世纪的那样有效地让他这个超级战士身体被灌醉时，他总在泪水中睡去。

今天，他将离开自己的卧室，给自己倒一杯（不知为何）已经煮好的咖啡。Bruce和Tony虽然还住在这里，但他从来没有在早上见到过他们，但是，莫名地，咖啡总是刚煮好的，而且黎明时分Steve起床时咖啡还是滚烫的。

自动化。这是Tony的口头禅。

未来是光洁，闪亮又 _自动化_ 的。

如果他今天想要做点什么，那他得在施工人员来之前就走上街道清除垃圾。大楼附近的街道因受到的损毁最严重而被封锁，设了路障，被警卫队看守住禁止平民入内，但是到了中午会有一些激进的记者从没有看守的小路或是防火通道溜进来，带着大堆Steve根本不知道如何作答的无意义的问题。

_冰冻时冷吗？会做梦吗？你有见过Peggy Carter吗？她还记得你吗？_

在那之后，他会被迫待在大楼里度过剩下的时光，击打沉重的沙袋，或是听Pepper和SHIELD的公关人员给他过一遍即将面对的采访，又或是听凭自己全盘放弃，只此一次，只是几个小时。他会把沙发的靠垫挪到地上，躲在毯子下蜷缩成一团，然后他会哀悼。

Steve真的更愿意面对外星人。

但这也不是真的。昨天在大楼两条街外一栋半坍塌的大楼地下室里掘出一个母亲和她的两个孩子，被压死的。在死亡后，他们依旧拉着手。

Steve真的不可能更愿意面对外星人。

Steve更希望在他该离开的时候就离开了，那时候外星人还只是科幻小说里才有的东西。那时候Bucky只离开他几天而不是几十年。

* * *

如果这份工作没有这么残酷，Steve会因此感到宽慰。

他试过骑着摩托-----就在神域人回去那个未知的国度之后-----去那些Bucky想去却没有去成的地方。Steve病弱得甚至没有办法从床上坐起来时他们讨论过的那些地方。

他才离开纽约两个小时便不得不停下来平复呼吸。撞击，惧怕，令人心悸的恐慌占据了他的胸腔，而呼吸吞咽并不能减轻他任何痛苦，所以他调转方向返回大楼，除此之外他别无选择。

没有Bucky在身边，离开纽约并不能令人感到宽慰，待在大楼他的房间里亦不能。

但这份工作可以。

施工队的男人们对他点头示意，Steve在日出后加入他们听工头分配当天的任务。会议结束后大家都有聊有说，各自去做分配到的工作。Steve的工作在一个重型机械边，搬运大块崩裂的混凝土。

他喜欢这些男人们，就像他喜爱这份工作一样。

他们是社会中坚，蓝领们，劳动者，当他们谈话时Steve会闭上眼睛。口音与他熟悉的不尽相同，但他们低声喃喃时听起来熟悉。这样他便可以假装自己回到了那个酒吧，在一天辛苦的工作后，领着微薄的薪资。他们的声音让他想起属于他的布鲁克林。

Steve来的第一天有人认出了他，他们带着谨慎的表情，窃窃私语。但他扛着比自己还重的东西，他说话安静又谦逊，很快便赢得了他们的信任。

这是份残酷的工作。他们在做的事是掘开坟墓，所有人都毕恭毕敬，分外虔诚。

与Tony一成不变的那种被流行文化所影响的谈话比起来，听这些男人们用粗鲁的方式说话是种极大的舒适。

如果他可以，Steve真想蓄起胡子遮住他这张脸，加入这样的工作团队，隐隐于世。Steve在一个全新的世界醒来，面对一种全新的生活，但美国队长的头衔还扣在他身上，并且在接下来的那个星期他会面临他21世纪以来的第一次采访。

美国队长不可以轻易地蓄起胡子然后玩消失。

今天，直到午休时间结束第一批记者才找上他。他们的问题都大同小异。

_你觉得21世纪怎么样，队长？战争究竟是什么样的？在冰里你感觉冷吗？你会做梦吗？Peggy Carter怎么样了？你有去见过她了吗？她吻技如何？她还记得你吗？_

_你会怀念过去的好时光吗？你觉得网络怎么样？_

在他穿着那身美国队长标志性的行头与外星人奋战的身姿出现在镜头上之前，公众都以为Steve Rogers死于一架坠于北极的飞机上。用Pepper的话来说，媒体此刻对Steve的兴趣要大于外星人。美国队长的复活比起外星人袭击要更可信一些，也没有那么骇人，因此他能理解为什么人们乐于拿他来分散注意力，就像他利用外星人来分散自己注意力一般。

他不清楚为什么他们问出的那些问题都愚蠢得让人头疼。

当三个记者出现时，他们施工队里的一个男人挺身而出，对那些人不耐烦，又充满保护意识，他站在Steve和媒体之间。这基本已经成为每天的例行事务，媒体总能找到一条渠道混进疏散区，妨碍施工，与他口舌纠缠，外加获取一组照片。

施工队里的几个男人使劲朝前挤，好让他借机溜走。他朝工友挥挥手，给他们一个感谢的微笑，沉默地作着明天再见的允诺，然后准备好再经历同样的一整套流程。

这些记者即使会被强行带离疏散区，然而他们已经发现了他，那么会有更多的记者出现。他最好离开这儿，而就经验而言他的出现只会拖延清理的进度。

他绕着路走回大楼，他不急着去参与他在大楼内的三项主要活动（拳击，媒体采访准备，或是沉沦悲伤）。阳光照在脸上很暖，这让他感觉好了不少，但城市太寂静，太一成不变。

有点迷失方向，Steve更换了路线，直直朝着大楼的方向去了。那里也有路障，两个全副武装的警卫在大厅门口检查身份证件。所有的窗户都被炸飞，但玻璃碎片已经被清扫干净。上面几层都是SHIELD自己的或是政府部门的特工，大楼是他们的基地。

Steve其实没有必要对他们出示自己的新Avengers身份证件，但他还是宁愿装作自己没有长那张众人皆知的脸。他在街角稍作停留，在口袋里翻找他的证件，并且阻止自己在大脑里与Bucky对话。一切变得那么独特，这段时间他在大脑里与Bucky进行的所有对话。

Bucky对于21世纪一定有大堆大堆想说的，尤其是关于外星人的。

他的大脑与他死去的好朋友之间本不该进行的对话被门口的一阵骚乱打断，Steve停下寻找证件的动作，站在半条街区外看着。

“夫人”警卫说。他的名字是Harold。他有一个妻子和两个孩子，他在高中毕业后就加入了海军陆战队。他喜欢同Steve讨论军队里的事，这令他宽慰，起码有些东西一直没有变过。“我很抱歉，但是我不能让你进去。”

“你能而且你将会这么做。”一个老妇人站在他面前。她的肩膀因年老而塌陷，但她尽自己全力站得笔挺又自傲，她的下巴顽固地高高翘起。她身体稍稍侧向一边，靠在一根拐杖上。虽然她的脸被深色的大号墨镜遮住，他依旧可以想象墨镜下她在瞪视对方。

“只有特许人员可以入内，”Harold强调。

“但是我知道他住在这儿，”娇小的老妇人继续道。她这股执拗劲很熟悉，恼人地熟悉，以及她那只捏紧的拳头放在身体一侧的样子。

蓦然间，Steve甚至无法呼吸，那股奔向她身边的冲动与瘫坐在地上颓然哭泣的冲动一样强烈。他妥协了，僵在原地凝视。

“我在新闻节目上看到过，”她说。“Steve Rogers就在这里，我现在要求你带我去见他。”

“夫人，你甚至都不是今天第一个要求见美国队长的人。我都听遍了各种说辞。战乱年代他对你来说有多重要，他曾经与你的姐妹有过一次约会所以他一定会记得你。我很抱歉，夫人，但是我确实不能让你进去。”

“什么？你觉得我看上去像是对美国操他妈的队长有半点兴趣？”Harold楞了一下，惊讶于她说话的方式。Steve的脸上有了微笑。“我要见的人是Steve。”

“夫人------”

“我们严格意义上来说还是有婚约的，”她说，带着得意的笑。“他所有的东西都是由我来保管的，在所有人都以为他去世后，你知道的。我是不是得带着他的遗嘱过来才行？是不是见了那个才能让我进去？”

Steve终于移动了。他一路小跑朝娇小的老妇人的方向去了，那么熟悉又难以辨认。在醒来后还没有外星人来袭前，恐惧和悲痛让他不敢找寻她的下落，但那真是愚蠢的选择，因为现在她就在这儿，激动地寻找他，一如往常。

“Rachel？”他哽咽出声，站在门口Harold身边。他的声音粗糙，湿润，他真的不愿意在大街上，在这些海军面前把自己弄得眼泪汪汪的，但这是Rachel。Rachel Rosenbaum。那个直呼他同性恋像是在夸他的姑娘， _“你很棒。你没有错。错的是他们而你是完美的。”_

他再次见到她像是只过去了几年，在USO巡演来到纽约的那两个晚上，在他被送去欧洲前。她那会儿盯着他看，见到他全新的体格后皱了眉头，直到对上他的眼睛她才终于扬起微笑。 _“啊，”_ 她说，纤弱的手来到他的下巴。 _“你来了。”_

当他向她求婚时，她翻了个白眼说， _“我不喜欢壮得跟房子似得的小伙子。”_

对Steve来说，才过了几年。但对Rachel来说，已经过了一辈子。

Steve唤了她的名字后，她的肩膀稍稍放松下来。缓慢从容地将她的深色墨镜架到了头发上，她的脸面向他。

她比他记忆中的还要小很多，肩膀缩成一团，身高缩了几英寸，有些部位圆润了些，但她当然还是那个Rachel，她明亮的棕色眼眸和顽固的下巴。她的头发还是那么卷，只是由乌黑变得灰白。

过了六十多年，但她还是那个Rachel。

“你看！”她抓住警卫。她毫无畏惧。总是毫无畏惧。“我告诉你他会想见到我。现在你可让美国队长生气了，另外你还伤了一个老妇人的心。真为你难为情，大兵。”

“先生？”Harold问，错愕地看着Steve。

“这是Rachel，”Steve说。

“你来了，”Rachel说着突然哭了出来。

* * *

**1938**

“今天不准打架，可以吗？”

Bucky没有看他，大概是想把Steve的怒气分一点到自己身上。这是他昨晚以来第三次说“不准打架”了，三次实在有点多了。

Steve当然会恼火，而Bucky当然也会假装没有注意到。

Steve是一个成年人。在没有他好朋友说教的情况下， _Steve_ 当然也能完美地做到不让自己卷入一场斗殴中。再说Steve已经有几个月没有打过架。但 _Bucky_ 就是没有办法闭上他的嘴。

在他支使对方时，他避开Steve的眼睛，Bucky在沙发垫里一阵翻找，假装他找不到钥匙，即使它们正挂在门边墙上的钉子上，一如往常。他下定决心这么演下去，他挠着脑袋，好像钥匙的下落是个谜，枕头被他掀来翻去。好像这出戏真能让Steve从Bucky _没完没了的叨念_ 里转移注意。

Steve双臂交握在胸前，瞪得更凶了。“拜托，Bucky。都已经几个月了。”

“那不算。”

“当然算！”

“呃，不算。”

“我都几个月没有惹上麻烦了。当然算。”

“因为外面太冷，你都待在室内，而且生病卧床和你出门的时候主动避开麻烦不是一回事。现在是春天，人们总是在春天的时候更加焦躁鲁莽，包括你在内，Steve-o。”

Steve叹了一口气，背靠在他们阖上的卧室门上。一间独立的卧室，装着一扇门，这仍是件新鲜事。靠在门上，Steve的视线可以穿过厨房一路看到客厅，两扇打开的窗户以及更多。

他们已经在这个租屋里住了整整半年，Steve的母亲去世，在他们又离开Bucky父母的房子后，他们的第一个真正意义上的家。这是这几年里他们栖身最久的一处。

在35年的经济大萧条后，他们得靠小餐具柜凑活着把房间和另外同租的六人隔开。工作不稳定，Steve又总是生病。但后来Bucky在多米诺炼糖厂找了份职员工作，Steve也在上个月说服了WPA按星期支付他的画作。

目前，他们能租得起这个一居室，也有能力为卧室安上一个门。目前，他们可以活得稍微舒心一些。

Bucky甚至开始谈论让Steve重回艺术学校的事，但Steve不认为他们能吃得消那个。

“我甚至都没有打过那么多次架，”Steve抱怨道。“而且从来都不是我起的头。”

“也许你说的对，但是你就是有那个本事在最不合适的情况下被揍成一团糟。还记得那次我们准备去教堂接那个绘画的活？”

“是，我记得。”

“然后你就是满脸鲜血地出现在玛丽修女面前的。”

“ _是。_ ”

“我们丢了一个整星期的活。记得吗？ _记得吗？_ ”

Steve握紧了拳头，仍然闷闷不乐。他当然记得。当他的鼻子里的血滴得长凳上到处都是时修女脸上的惊愕表情被永远刻进他的脑海里。

“你看到了吗，”Bucky说，终于放弃他寻找钥匙的计策。当他看到它们像往常那样挂在那根钉子上时他做了个夸张的表情，捂住心脏，目瞪口呆地表示自己终于找到了。“这真是个奇迹，Steve。一个传说。我的钥匙奇迹般出现了！”

Bucky朝他靠近时，Steve挣扎着藏住笑意，他在Steve眼前晃动钥匙，轻快地跳跃起来。他大笑着推开Bucky，准备继续进行他的愁眉不展，但在Bucky表现得像个大傻瓜后，他没有办法再回到之前那出。

“You're a jerk,”Steve说。他的声音是爱意而非辱骂。

“对，对，”Bucky说着，“而你就是一个专吸麻烦的磁石，pal。今天别打架，好吗？我认真的。你知道我们明天要见我妈和孩子们。不想让你的脸看上去一团糟。”

Steve耸耸肩。“好像她之前没有见过一样。”

“我们现在难得能见到她，”Bucky说，伸出一只手捏了一把Steve的肩膀。他的拇指陷进Steve锁骨下的凹槽。“你可以让自己偶尔看起来像模像样的，可以吗？”

Steve咬住嘴唇不说话。但那些话就在他的唇边。 _‘你可以多去见见她，如果你想那么做，Buck。你可以随时去见你的家人，甚至是你的父亲。只要我不出现就行。’_

“她会担心，”Bucky继续道。

“哦当然。”Steve翻了个白眼。“你是说 _她_ 才是那个会担心的。”

Bucky的表情柔和起来，笑里带着爱意，他的眼尾皱在一起。他又握紧了Steve的肩膀，Steve呼吸一滞，不是哮喘也不是伤风感冒，但每当Bucky这样看着他，他的胸口就会这样收缩。

“我当然担心，”Bucky低声说，他倾身凑到Steve没有障碍的那只耳边。“我喜欢你在我身边的时候是完好无伤的。”

有那么一瞬间，Steve几乎以为Bucky会亲吻他。取而代之的，Bucky站直了身子，转身，朝外面去了。

“别打架！”在门关上前的那刻，他越过肩膀吼了一句。

Steve叹了一口气，又将自己摔到门背上。他捋了一把头发，深呼吸平复他擂鼓的心跳。

那真是犯傻的一瞬间，每天都在发生的无数个犯傻的瞬间里的一次。而这些瞬间真的都是他在犯傻，因为Bucky不会去亲吻他。

他们早就不再这么做了。

* * *

Steve上午在家里绘画，下午在肉铺的玻璃窗上绘制他们的促销，超低价的广告。

Steve一直觉得画那种笑容颇欢的卡通小猪很微妙，不考虑他们这儿就卖这个。但Boyd先生认为这种友善的小动物能吸引来更多的顾客，所以Steve就照着他说的画。Boyd先生认识Steve的妈妈，Steve还是个孩子时就在他这里的玻璃窗上绘制卡通小动物了。

他伸展胳膊去够窗户顶上的边角时脸部抽搐，背后一阵不适的疼痛。

当他结束了一天的工作，Boyd先生塞了一个纸袋到Steve的背包里，连同他的薪水一起。“一点奖励，”他说。“上好的牛肉。Boyd太太说你太瘦了。”

Steve对他们的善意回以微笑而不是对他骨瘦如柴这些评价表示不满。

他让Boyd先生转达他的谢意，然后朝门外去了，街道上的寒意令他皱眉。

太阳还没有下山，风大了些，但是他一天的工作已经结束。他只需要去社区艺术中心交上他的作品，然后领取他这周的支票。剩下的就是回到家与Bucky共进晚餐。

比他想象得要久一些。他的老板十分健谈，他想要过一遍Steve下一个任务的所有的流程细节。有一个艺术班刚好在Steve走到外面时下课。有几个学生站在走道边，吸着烟闲聊。他认识其中几个男人，但是那位女士像是新来的。她的外套下是一件红色的裙装，她同样艳红的嘴唇包裹着一根烟。

当她对Steve微笑时，Steve脸红了，点点头，逃窜般地朝家的方向走，他希望Bucky能在他赶到家时已经热好那一锅炖煮。

走得太快，他绕过一个转角然后撞上两个男人，懒散地站在那里喝酒。Steve不认识他们，但也许Bucky认识。Bucky认识更多的同龄人，他外出得多，和外面的人维系友谊也比Steve容易很多。

其中一个男人在Steve踉跄一下时捉住了他的肩膀，把他扶正。另一个大笑。

Steve低声道了歉，闪避着男人，想要继续走他的路。

“你这是要去哪儿，”他说，挡住Steve的去路，手指关节按得咔哒作响。他的话音含糊，Steve离得很近，可以闻到他呼吸间的酒味。

Steve叹了一口气，他承认Bucky是对的。他是专吸麻烦的磁石。

“抱歉，”他又说了一遍，准备继续上路。男人再一次挡住他的去路。

“哦，别这样，Gary，”另一个醉汉说。“让他走吧。”

“我就是不爽他看我的眼神，”Gary说，他现在更逼近Steve了。“我一点也不爽他看我的眼神。”

“那你就该让我上路，这样你就不必看到我在看你，”Steve骂道。“相信我，伙计，我也不想盯着你那张糟心脸看，你不如让开。”

Gary，明显地，比起Steve看他的眼神更不爽Steve对他说话的方式，所以他又靠近了点，推了Steve一把。

“你不光挺伶牙俐齿，还有个大背包。对于你这个体型的人来说是不是太大了点。也许我们该从你手中接管过来。算作是你没有好好看路的一点补偿费。”

做了一个深呼吸，Steve再次尝试上路同时攥紧了他的包。毕竟他向Bucky保证过，作为一个被找麻烦的人，他继续走自己的路总是更容易些。这个男人可以对Steve说任何他想说的，只要他不去惹任何人。

“嘿，你这是要去哪儿？”

“怎么，现在这突然变成抢劫了？”Steve问道，不悦。

Steve也许该学会闭上嘴。

“恐怕就是这么回事。”

Steve的拳头在身侧捏紧。他真的没有必要一只眼睛淤青着回家，所以他又尝试绕道走。

当男人第二次推搡他，把他的包推到地上，骂他死同性恋时，Steve只能听从自己，让Bucky失望了。他明天见Bucky的妈妈和他的弟弟妹妹时会带着一些擦伤，或许还有破裂的嘴唇。

Steve挥出第一拳，因为那总能令人吃惊，他就用George Barnes教他的那一招给了那个男人一拳。就打在嘴角边。这给了他几秒钟修整的机会，他试着夺起包逃跑，但Gary恢复得挺快。他揪起Steve的外套背面把他转了个面，一拳打在Steve的鼻子上。

什么东西擦过，滚烫的血液喷涌而出。Steve可能明天 _不仅仅是_ 带着一点擦伤去见Winnie Barnes了。

Steve拼尽全力，踢打、推搡，即使Gary把他抵到墙上，明显他比起抢劫更享受揍Steve。他的后脑撞上砖墙，比这更糟的是，他在撞击下开始耳鸣。在耳鸣的状况下，也更容易忽略Gary的污言秽语。

第一次被几个恶霸骂成死同性恋时他才七岁，当他问他妈这是什么意思时，她脸变红了。Steve瘦小又体弱。在那之后他被骂过上百次死同性恋，但他还是没有习惯在听到这样的指控后胃里的翻搅，因为他知道那些人说的是事实。

Gary突然退了回去，Steve眨眨眼，他的脑袋里一阵眩晕。在某个时刻，在他应对对方的拳打脚踢时，一个女士出现了。她站在人行道上，捏紧的拳头垂在身侧，瞪着Gary。

他头晕目眩，背部疼痛，这花了他一段时间去认清她。她很高，身型优雅，腿长简直得有两米。她的样貌毫无疑问的美丽，囧囧有神的深色眼眸，精心描绘的红唇，但还是这件裙装让他认出了她，深红色的，对于艺术中心几条街区外的这里来说华丽得格格不入。

在十分钟之前他经过时，她对他微笑，现在她就站在小巷子的入口处，毫无畏惧。

“你知道你在做什么吗？你这个畜生”她问道。

Gary放开了他，Steve踉跄了几下重重地跌靠在墙上，尝试着平复呼吸。他还没有急促地大口喘气，如果待会Gary放他走，他也许能在没有哮喘突发的状况下离开。

“你认识这个小基佬？”Gary问。很显然像这样装扮的女士没有任何理由认识或是关心Steve这样的人。

她眼睛眯起来，上前了一步。“我当然认识他！他是我的丈夫。我亲爱的Norman！她是我未出生孩子的父亲！”她演的越来越戏剧化，手舞足蹈的，最后捧住了她的胃部。

有那么一会儿她的举动让他想到今天早上Bucky演他终于找到房间钥匙的那一出。她的手在拍打，她的声音尖利，如果Steve没有这么困惑一定会大笑出声。

“什么！”Gary说，退后了一步。

“什么，”Steve重复了一遍。

“抱歉，”Gary的朋友说。“我们感到非常抱歉，女士。”他拽住Gary的手肘，拉着他沿街边离开。“你得原谅我的朋友。他喝醉了。”

“是的，”她回答道，“还是个蠢蛋。”

“当然”那个朋友说。“说的对。我们很抱歉。”

Gary一路被他的伙伴抱怨着，然后他们消失在街边。

“你发现他们只向我道歉却没有向你道歉了吗？”他的救星自言自语。“那真是 _无理_ ，就是这样。”

Steve舔了一下嘴唇上的血。在她还看着的时候他啐了一口，这是不合时宜的。

“呃，”他说，还是有点眩晕。“你还好吗？”

她刚刚吼了一大段关于一个不存在孩子的鬼话。这可以算是一个合适的问题。

她头朝后仰去大笑起来。Steve被她纤长白皙的脖子分了心。她乳白色的皮肤与深色的头发相呼应，他很乐意为她画幅肖像。

（或者应该给她一点注意个人人身安全的说教，晚上别在这样的地方闲晃，别掺和别人的麻烦，但这正是他自己一直以来受到的说教，所以他干脆闭上嘴。仅此一次。）

“你鼻子在滴血，”她说，带上点微笑，“你还问我 _好不好_ ？”

Steve有些无言以对，只能耸耸肩。

“我很好，”她说，弯下腰去捡他的包。“一点不像刚刚吓跑一群混蛋。你呢？”

Steve的嘴开开合合好几次终于作出了一句回答。“是，是的，我没事。”

她靠近了些。她这么高又靠得这么近，他得抬起头才能与她对视。他从她手里取过包，她两边望了望，确定周围没有旁人。

“不是，”她摇摇头，低声道，“我是问你，你是吗？你是他们说的那样吗？”

“嗯？”这个夜晚太离奇了，Steve甚至也不想再为她画什么肖像。他尽力了，而她让人晕头转向，但是他不可能就这样离开。她站得太近了。“我是什么？你亲爱的丈夫Norman？恐怕不是，女士。”

“不，不，不是这个。你是不是另外那个？”她又问道，眼珠转了几下。她努力地盯着他，眉毛挑高，撅起嘴。“他那样称呼你的，你是吗？”

他终于明白过来。Steve脸沉下来，脸颊烧得通红。

有谁会问这种问题？当然了，他被别人变着法地骂成各种变态，被别人吐出的口水羞辱过，被扣上这样的罪名，但是从没有人这样问过他。

他感到疲惫。这位迷人的女士救了他，但现在却在问他是不是一个操蛋的同性恋。他的背部在够着窗户作画时被拉伤了，并且他还有一堂来自Bucky的生动说教等着他，因为他做了唯一一件Bucky让他别去做的事。他被揍就因为他长得小，包又大，以及他不知道什么时候该闭上他那张嘴。最重要的是，Bucky已经两年多没有亲吻过他了。

这真是个糟糕的夜晚。他身心俱疲，只想赶紧回家。

他已经没有力气或者耐心和这位陌生的女士继续下去，她那个让人无从作答的问题后必定会跟着辱骂。

Steve挺正了肩膀，与她对视。无论她还有什么想问的，他都不会给予回答。

“你是的，”她尖叫道，溢于言表的喜悦。她几乎立刻露出喜色，咯咯笑起来，拍着手双眼放光。这位女士令人头晕，她开心极了，Steve挣扎着保持镇定。“你是的！对吗？”

“嗯？”他说。他站在原地又盯了她一会儿，她盯回来，噘着嘴，手指在下巴上轻轻敲打，像在考虑什么。

“你这个小家伙,”她说。“我猜我跑得过你，如果我认真起来。我可以告诉你一件事，如果你的反应不对，我能跑得过你，我可以消失。我可以不计后果地告诉你一件事，就是现在。”

Steve看了看周围。也许这整件事就是Bucky设计的一个煞费苦心的恶作剧。这是她各种乖僻行为的唯一合理解释。

但Bucky绝不会为了一场恶作剧而让他挨揍。

“继续，”Steve说，向自己的好奇心投降。“告诉我。”

“我是的，”她回答。Steve的眉毛拧到一起，还是不明白，当看到他困惑的表情时她翻了个白眼。“我就是那个混蛋称呼你的那种人。一个同性恋。”

Steve脚下不稳，靠在墙上，被她的诚实震慑住了。他慌忙地环顾四周，好像刚才那些人会从什么垃圾桶后面跳出来再揍他们一顿。

“但是，”他尝试问道。“我……你……有谁会说这种话？而且你不可能是！你是个女士！”

“所以呢？”她说，拳头又在身边捏紧。“你真以为只有男人可以和另一个男人一起？”

“呃，”Steve说着又靠在墙上。

“那么？”她戳了一下他的胸口。带着执意，但不至于弄伤他。“你呢？”

Steve挣扎着，嘴一张一阖像条鱼。他说了一大串毫无意义的胡话，而她只是静静地等待，像是明白他为什么说不出口。

从没有人这么问过他。他也从没有开口谈论过这个，即使对Bucky都没有。

最终他低头盯着鞋子，召唤勇气，然后点了头。

“我是说，我 _也_ 喜欢女士们，只是……”Steve声音渐弱，耸耸肩。他能承认的就这么多了。

“太棒了！”她笑着，手指缠住他的手腕。“走吧。我们得把你收拾干净。”

Steve被她拖着走了一条街才意识到，从她手里挣脱出来，与她并肩走而不是尾随其后。他的腿还是站不大稳，在他作出那番供认后腿还在发软，心脏砰砰乱跳，但现在她脚步慢下来，他自己能跟得上。

“你叫什么？”他问。她现在已经知道他难以启齿的秘密，他的污点，他也知道了对方的-------虽然她对此毫无羞愧--------然而他们还不知道对方的姓名。

“哦，”她说，停下她前行的脚步。“我竟然完全忘记了这个。我的教养都去哪儿了？我叫Rachel。”她伸出手。“你呢？”

“Norman，”他回答，面无表情。他握了握对方的手。

“ _真的假的 _？我靠猜的也能把你的名字猜对？”__

__Steve得意地笑了，Rachel收回手，拍着他的肩膀大笑。_ _

__“我是Steve，”他坦白道。_ _

__“嗨，Steve，”她说。“很高兴见到你。快来吧。你现在看上去一团糟。”_ _


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel领着他离开大楼来到一辆亮红色SUV前，和SHIELD带着他到处转的那辆很像。他们走路时手臂挽在一起，就像他们曾经那样，除了那时Steve更瘦小而Rachel也不会这么用力地倚在他身上。她也不会走得这么慢。

他们到了车边，他扶着她坐进后座然后进了车里坐在她的身边，几乎没有注意前排的司机。

21世纪的驾驶体验已经不像坐在Barnes家小卡车后的平板上那样，双脚晃荡，必须抓紧侧边以免被颠到路边。行车变得太平稳。

“Beck有一辆有点年岁的野马，”Rachel在Steve拉上推拉车门后说。“在六十年代。那是辆敞篷车。是个危险的玩意儿。很多年后，我们得自己安装安全带。但它是樱桃红，那会儿她会开车带我转悠好几个小时。我真是太喜欢它了。但座位太低我现在已经坐不进去了，但它还待在某个仓库里。现在这个又高又丑的家伙对我来说容易得多，和我这双不灵活的膝盖再适合不过。起码它是红色的。我现在带你去见Beck，好吗？”

Steve惊讶地看着她，Rachel轻轻拍了拍头发，还是那么完美的波浪。这动作有点历史了，是几十年后恰好被保存下来的紧张时的习惯。

Steve不知道自己该说什么，所以他就这样静静坐着，但Rachel从不是那个甘于沉默的人。于是她开始唠叨起大概是一辆车的‘马’，以及，Beck。

Bucky的妹妹，Beck。Rebecca Barnes。Rachel最不能忍受的那个人，Steve还没有去拜访过她，和他迟迟不去见Rachel的理由一样蠢钝。

不去探究也许更好，这样他便不会得到他们都已离开人世的消息。

“Luis，”Rachel喊道，Steve转而面向司机。他还是个孩子，大概19或者20。他的脸瘦削，颧骨很高，他的深色眼睛在见到在后座正在系安全带的Steve后睁得老大。

“天啊，”Luis惊呼。

“告诉过你的，”Rachel回道。

“是啊，你当然告诉过我。但是我还是没有办法相信美国队长曾经是你的朋友。”

“Steve，”Rachel纠正道，她嶙峋的手指缠上Steve的手腕。她太单薄了。Steve最终握住了她的手。“Steve才是我的朋友。我从未对美国队长有什么偏好。”

Steve笑出了声，摇摇头。这多让他感到安慰，他能在可怕的未来里找到一份和曾经别无二致的东西。

Rachel一点也没变，即使有了皱纹，膝盖不好使了，她还是那个她。她对美国队长的敌意，那个国家的象征，漫画书里的英雄，代表真理，正义以及美国方向的形象，在战争时她寄去的信件里都充分渗透了这一点。也从她现在的语调里透露出来。

“你告诉我关于他的其他事也是真的吗？”Luis问。他转了个弯到了一个荒凉的街区，他从后视镜里瞥了一眼Steve，然后视线转向后面的挡风玻璃。

“哦，嘘。”Rachel捏了一把他的手。她的力气不比从前。“Steve，这是Luis。他快要高三毕业了，秋季会进NYU。告诉他你准备学什么专业，Luis。”

“艺术，”他回答。“以及拉美研究。”

“艺术，Steve！”Rachel说。“ _艺术。_ ”

“恭喜你，”Steve回道，他没有别的什么可说的。

Luis对着后视镜眨眨眼。“呃，谢谢你，美国队长。”

“我付薪水给Luis让他在闲着的时候开车带我晃晃，”Rachel解释说。“我从来就不怎么爱自己开车，而且所有人都说我老得坐不了地铁了。有时候我听他们的，比如Luis在旁边，而我的膝盖又不听使唤的时候。”

“Rachel，你从来不会听进去一句话，除非你自己就是这么想的，”Luis说。

这听起来很真切，很熟悉，Steve禁不住笑出了声。Rachel咯咯笑着作为回应，这让Steve笑得更厉害了。他越笑越大声，像一块巨石加速滚落山谷，直到他笑得上气不接下气。

最后他趴在Rachel的膝盖上打颤，她的手指穿过他的头发，一个叫Luis的孩子开车带着他们去布鲁克林。他拼命地想要吞下泪水。

* * *

“Beck不能开车了，这是当然的。”Rachel说。

他们上了桥，Steve调整好心情后端坐着看向窗外。现在回到了属于他们的街区，他们回到布鲁克林大桥上，只是这不像曾经的大桥，因为它看上去那么 _美好_ 。

这片街区像是突然间变成那种即使人们深夜回家也不会被抢劫骚扰的地方。

Rachel和Beck关系变得不错。Beck有一辆老旧的轿车以马命的名。

Rachel的唠叨让他想起了Tilman太太，那位和蔼的老太太曾经在他的妈妈待在医院时照看过放学回家的Steve，那是在他和Bucky相熟，在他整个整个下午都待在Barnes家之前的事了。她总是一遍又一遍说着他亲爱的儿子Johnny的故事，那个在战场上失去性命的她的亲人。有时候会是同一个Johnny的故事在一个下午反复说上两三遍，而他妈妈一直以来严格给他灌输的礼貌教养支撑着让他没有那么轻易失去耐心。

现在Steve对Rachel并没有感到和那时同样的不耐烦，即使她的叨念的确让他想到那位早已去世的Tilman太太。在21世纪，Steve可以反反复复听Rachel说同样的一句话说好几天，并且会为听到她的声音而心存感激。

并且听她聊到Beck时不带任何敌意，这让他感觉鱼和熊掌可以兼得。

“我把她的钥匙拿走已经是好几年前的事了，”Rachel继续说。

Steve看着她衰老的面容，因为这比起他们突然时髦起来的街区显得不那么让人迷惑。

“她三天没和我说话，”Rachel说。“但是她最后忘记自己究竟生的是什么气，你知道她总是在为一些事生气。不是说我们经常开那辆车。毕竟我们还是真正的纽约人，习惯坐地铁，Steven。但Beck喜欢挑一个风和日丽的日子开车载我去乡间转转。‘呼吸一些无毒害的空气吧，为什么不呢’她总这么说。但我还是喜欢我的有毒空气。乡间有乡间的自然风光。如果我同意的话Beck会在展望公园搭个帐篷过日子。”

他年迈的好朋友说着一件又一件不可思议的事，但他的思绪都被一个细节所占据。Rachel聊了太多关于Beck的内容，但Steve只对她们两个像两只疯狗般互咬的情形有印象。

“Beck？”Steve终于开口问，虽然无力。Rachel对他说了大堆关于Barnes家他第二喜欢的孩子长大后的那些陌生又美好的细节，但他还是不确定对方是否还活着。他也没有勇气问。“你说的是Rebecca Barnes？Bucky的妹妹？你说的是她对吗？”

Steve哽咽了一声，当他意识到这是1945年后他第一次再唤出Bucky的名字来，但Rachel似乎没有发现。

她最终慢下来，再一次看向他。来的一路上他们之间被七十年阻隔开的尴尬距离被她的谈笑所冲淡，但她现在严肃起来。她的眼神聚焦明确，所有的戏谑和浅薄都不再。

“有人跟你说过Rebecca的事吗？”她问，声音如此轻柔，Steve感到胃在下沉。

Beck去世了。那是Rachel准备告诉他的。对Steve来说Bucky的离开才过去47天，虽然Beck可能是活了一辈子，但这消息对Steve还是太早了。当Rachel说她与Beck交谈，也许她是糊涂了。也许他们在去墓地的路上。

Steve清清嗓子，他感到一阵愧疚，他竟然连开口去问的勇气都没有。SHIELD没有想到告诉他，但Steve也不敢问因为他害怕面对这样的情境。不知道比起Beck离开的现实会更容易接受，所以Steve由自己软弱一次，由自己做一次胆小鬼，他没有问。

“他们告诉我咆哮突击队的事，”Steve低语。“还说了Peggy。”

Rachel点头。“Peggy在华盛顿，Gabe是他们中走得最晚的一个，一直撑到去年。他的孙女，直到现在还偶尔会给我发邮件。电子邮件太棒了，Steve。那是你……”

“他们跟我说了电子邮件但没有和我说过Beck。Rachel，告诉我。Beck怎么样了？”

Rachel露出一个微笑。“哦，Beck Barnes身上可发生了不少事，大多数是好的，你回头去看的话。有一些着实令人悲伤。她在家。你很快会见到她。”

Steve整个人颤了一下。他感觉自己只有98磅并且即将哮喘突发。他身体向前倾，头压在膝盖上，深吸了一口气。Rachel在他背后打着圈轻抚。

“你又和Beck住一起了？”他问。

“又？”

“你在我去战场的几个月后写信说她搬去和你住了。把我和Buck吓坏了。我们真的担心在我们回家前你们两就已经尝试谋杀对方了。”

只是Bucky最终没能回得了家。Steve也回不了家，不是在Bucky坠入深山的百年后，不是在他们街区的两边突然种上美丽的花卉和各种灌木后的今天。

_灌木丛_ 。出现在布鲁克林大桥附近。

“好吧，”Rachel说，嘴角有一抹得意的笑。她的眼里是愉悦。这让她看上去又年轻起来。“我们现在还是会像对老夫妻那样吵架。”

“绝不是那种类型的吵架，就我的印象而言。”

“对，”她说，声音梦幻又多情，好像她对Bucky妹妹恶言相向的回忆都是美好的。

她晚年甚至比从前更古怪了。

“Beck身上发生了不少事，但多数是好的，”Rachel回答。“她成为Beck博士已经很久了。她是教授，是学者。写了一卡车的书，内容从越战到女权主义应有尽有。你应该读一读！他们告诉你什么是女权主义了吗？”

“没有。”

“他们和你说了电子邮件却没有和你说女权？好吧，那他们提到过越战？”

“Rachel，在外星人从天而降前我才从冰雪里醒来几周而已。再和我说说Beck。 _请你_ 。”

“她结婚了，”Rachel说。

“结了？”Steve精神为之一振，他想象着Beck的孩子们或者也许Beck的孙子们。Barnes家的下一代，有Bucky一样的微笑和Beck一样的眼神。“有孩子吗？”

“那个，准确来说不是一个生理选项，但她对现实中的一些特殊的孩子们做了很多帮助。”

“哦。”迷你Bucky的形象消逝了。“好吧。那她的男人是个什么样的家伙？”

“Beck的一生中都没有过男人，”Rachel说着翻了个白眼。

“但你说她已经结婚了。”Steve需要在这莫名其妙的对话结束后好好地睡一觉。

“我是这么说的。”

“Rachel，你就不能痛痛快快地说出来？你越活越机灵了？”

“Steve，”Rachel说，再次将手伸向他。“她从来没有丈夫是因为她有一个妻子。那是个很棒的妻子。简直是个圣人，忍受着Beck的偏执这么多年。”

Steve惊愕地看着Rachel，但他遏制住让她重复一遍刚才的话的冲动，因为即使是再听一遍刚才的话他还是不明白其中的道理。

“嗯？”他说。

“哦，小老太[注释①]，”Rachel说，轻拍着他的手。她看上去有点难过。“他们和你说了电子邮件却没有告诉你在大纽约州人们已经可以和任何喜欢的人结婚了[注释②]？Beck有了妻子。说得更具体一点，那个人是我。”

他耳朵里一片轰鸣，街道上车行的声音在消逝。Rachel已经握住了他的手，她的嘴唇开开合合，但Steve突然间像是丧失了理解语言的能力。

他又像是经历了一遍慌乱地冲出一间伪造医院病房来到时代广场，他环视周围才明白过来这个世界已经不再一样。

Rachel Rosenbaum和Rebecca Barnes结婚了，这个世界已经不再一样。

Steve仍旧无声地瞪着Rachel，就在Luis来到一栋楼前，看起来就像Sully's老酒吧，砌着红砖。

* * *

**1938**

Rachel带他穿过一条后巷，进了一个没什么特征性的后门，然后是一间小储藏室，看起来也会作为办公室来使用的。她从水槽边拖了一个凳子让他坐下。

“你知道我可以自己来的，”在她抖落外套，手里拿着一条毛巾朝他走来时说道。“不管你相不相信，我之前也被揍得鼻子出血过。”

“我不介意。”

“不是，我说真的。我自己来。”他坚持，因为他并不喜欢别人像照顾孩子一样照顾他，即使是这样一个说同性恋像是说什么美好事物的迷人姑娘也不行。

Rachel耸肩，把毛巾和一个小的急救药箱递过去。Steve把东西放在镜子前，看到他浮肿的鼻子后脸部肌肉抽搐了一下。

“你经常会做这样的事吗？”他问，Rachel坐到了凳子上。“掺和进别人的打架？”

“当然不，”她说。“那是第一次。也是第一次跟一个陌生人说我的性取向。Sully会被我气死的。他总说我莽撞，但我对你有一种好感。”

“Sully是谁？”

“我叔叔，”她回道，Steve正在确认他的鼻子已经不再流血，然后开始检查他嘴唇上的那道裂口。“这个地方是他的。”

“他知道？关于你？”Steve问，转过身目瞪口呆地看着她。

Rachel咯咯笑起来。“哦，他知道，好吧。我和他都住在楼上的公寓里。”

这里并不是一处简单的住所。这个储藏间里塞满架子，架子上都是酒，各式各类的。隔着一扇门Steve可以听见低声的音乐轰鸣，以及各种声响，交织在一起。那里吵闹又欢乐，隔一段时间就会在喧闹中扬起一阵笑声。

“是吗？”Steve下巴挑向门外的那个房间。“那里呢？”

Rachel露出笑容。“你再对付一会儿你嘴唇上的伤，我就带你去。”

* * *

“你有来过这样的地方吗？”Rachel给他安排了一个吧台最靠里的位置后问道，给他倒了一杯威士忌，以及冰块让他敷在鼻子上。她站在吧台的里侧，身体倚在吧台上，像是她就属于这里。另外两个调酒师对她的存在并不在意。

除却他们的服务对象的特殊性，这个酒吧没有什么不同之处。有点吵闹，有点暗，有烟味，有些脏乱。说实话，这里和布鲁克林的任何酒吧都没有太大区别，墙面就是暴露的砖块，有几处地方有裂纹，以及半黏胶地板。

如果有几件艺术作品会给这里增色不少。

Steve耸耸肩。Rachel也许会在刚认识一个人二十秒后就分享她的一切故事，而Steve明显不是这样的。

如果说他回答的是私人问题，他可能会说是。他去过一两次这样的地方。

感觉像是上辈子的事了，他还在上艺术学校的时候，他的一些同龄人讨论过哈雷姆区[注释③]的情况，那里能很容易就在街上钓到人。不是说Steve这么做过，他有Bucky在家里等着他。但是少数几次他下课后的经历，那些人偷偷摸摸，说着暗话，交换隐秘的窥视。

在这里，酒吧的另一端，一个男人的手搂在另一个男人的腰后，贴近着在他耳边低语，嘴唇在对方的肌肤上徘徊。

“现在还很早，”Rachel继续说，看了一眼手表。“但是再过几个小时这里就人满为患了。总是这样，周末的时候，尤其是当只有受邀的人可以来时。周四人也多。Sully不愿意让我周六晚上待在这儿，但是我工作日都可以在这里调酒。事情会变得有些失控，我猜。Sully说我还太年轻。”

“那么你多大了？”Steve问。他通常不会问女士这样的问题，但是威士忌和男人们在酒吧的另一端拉着手令他抛开了常态。这一整个晚上发生的事令他抛开了常态。

“18，”Rachel说。Steve意识到这是一句谎话，是那类他常说的，“ _我没事，Bucky。我自己一个人能行。我不需要再多睡一会儿了。不，我不觉得我染上了什么病。_ ”

“18岁，哼？”

“呃，”Rachel说，哼了一声。“好吧。16。你呢？”

“19，”他说。“再过几个月就是20。”

有几个人在后面玩扑克。一些人在舞池里摇摆，但那绝不能算作是舞蹈。一点也不像Bucky喜欢的那种充满活力的跃动。他们的舞蹈更像是尽可能多触摸舞伴的一种借口。靠在舞伴身上摆动。

Steve移开视线，却发现自己在直直盯着吧台另一侧的一对情侣看。他们由牵手变为亲吻，Steve看着，脸比他这辈子任何时候都红。

“像你这么可爱的小家伙，”Rachel调侃道。“在这里能 _吃得开_ 。”

这个姑娘嘴里说出来的话，真是语不惊人死不休。

Steve瞪了一眼，因为他之前也听过一两次类似的话。别人拿着钱提议他 _吃得开_ ，而他们生活着实艰辛的时候，他甚至认真考虑过。虽然那时候Bucky已经不再允许Steve每夜爬上他的床，Steve也为此黯然神伤过。但是只要想到做这类事之后他回家会见到Bucky便会羞愤难当。

“你这样盯着很无礼，”Rachel提醒他。

Steve的脸又烧得更红了。“只是他们太……”

“是的，那很棒，对吗？我最初在这里工作的时候也会一直盯着看。”

“这样多久了？”

“差不多一年，”她说。“有时候这里来了生面孔，他们就不会表现得这么明显。”

“我不算生面孔？”Steve问，毛发倒竖。人们只是看着他就对他妄下定论。简直不可理喻，只要想到这些男人们只是看他一眼就把他当作是基佬，然后继续做他们平日在做的事。

“当然是，”Rachel说。“但是他们看到你和我一起从里屋出来，他们相信我不会带个缉毒刑警来。”

总算有几分满意，Steve又放松地坐进凳子里。

他们又继续聊天，Rachel抱怨她正在念的绘画课，和他说她去学艺术的唯一原因就是为了给自己设计的服装画草图。“素描简直是噩梦，”她严肃地对他说。

她靠得更近了些，开始推测她班上有谁会是同性恋，并且让Steve发现了谁是之后邀请来Sully's喝一杯。“我想多找些年轻人来这里。也许有女同就更好了，如果我能找到。我不想把这里弄得像哈雷姆或是西村[注释④]那样，但是像我们这个年纪的应该有这样本地又安静的地方可以玩，你觉得呢？”

Steve什么也没有想地点着头，有条不紊地饮酒，不想让自己看上去像个又呆又不自在的蠢蛋。这里是个全然不同的世界，Rachel对其熟知，谈论起来也极为轻松，但这让Steve感到自己像个又呆又不自在的蠢蛋。

他又饮了一口，在看到酒杯空了之后皱起眉。

“嘿，还想再来一杯吗？”Rachel问，看到他对着空酒杯皱眉后停下说了一半的话。她伸手去拿威士忌酒瓶被Steve谢绝了。

“我得回家了，”他说着站起身。“我已经折腾得够晚了。而且再喝下去这里也不会有任何好转。”他指指自己的脸，苦着脸想象Bucky见到他的反应。

Bucky从不问他原因，而他唯一问的那次，Steve甚至没法回答他。

“哦？”Rachel身体倾在吧台上，笑得一脸谄媚。“你家里有人在等？”

Steve耳朵羞红了，他低下头看着自己的鞋子。“不，不是你想得那样。”

Rachel抬抬眉毛，对此深表怀疑，却又不打算逼迫他。

“那么，”他说着，手指顺过刘海。现在比她喊着自己怀孕了或是说她是个同性恋时还要尴尬。“再次，谢谢你。帮我赶走那群人。还有酒。”

“没问题，”她说。“但是。你可以再回来这里好好谢我，好吗？我工作日每天都会在这里。我说认真的，我们应该交个朋友。而且事实上，我已经坚定我们是好朋友了。”

“哦，你已经坚定了，是吗？”Steve问道，笑开了。

“就这么定了。你会再来这里。”

“我猜我们得再考虑考虑。”

* * *

如预料中一样，Bucky见到Steve的脸后嘴里飙出大堆诅咒，但他还是温柔地捧起Steve的下巴，仔细地观察着他眼下的淤伤。

“Buck，”Steve说，手指缠上Bucky的手腕。“我很抱歉。”

Bucky只是呼吸间抱怨了两声，轻轻转动Steve的脸看他淤肿的鼻子，心疼得嘴角抽搐。

“我是说认真的，”Steve强调。他的脖子靠近了些，他的眼神令人刺痛。Bucky一句话也没有问他。“我碰巧撞上了麻烦，而我没法乖乖闭上嘴。那个家伙喝醉了，然后他骂我……”Steve在情况变得更糟糕前闭上了嘴。

Bucky皱起眉。“骂你 _什么_ ，Steve？”

“没什么。都是我的错。我明天不跟你去就行了。你可以告诉你妈说我是病了或者什么。你想说什么都行。”

Bucky的手从Steve的脸上滑下来，他交叉起双臂，瞪着对方。

“首先，你在我请求你不要打架后鼻子上挨了一拳，现在你还打发 _我一个人_ 去见我的家人？为什么你搞砸了一切，我却是接受惩罚的那个，嗯？”

“什么？”Steve惊呼。“不！这只是我的一个提议。我在尽全力赎罪。我是真的感到抱歉。”

“没有什么选择不选择！”Bucky胡乱挥着手，无头苍蝇一样在公寓里乱转。

“好吧。”

“你得去。”

“好的，Buck。好的。”

“不管你鼻子是不是肿成小山还是变成大象。你都得去。”

“行！”Steve不知道自己为什么要吼。他深吸了一口气坐在他们的沙发上。“ _我是真的很喜欢你的家人。我是真的想去见他们。但是你才是希望我看着像模像样的那个人。_ ”

“我妈会担心！”

Steve叹了口气，头仰着靠进沙发里。他闭上眼，打算直接在这里睡了，躺在这里不动也不思考，直到第二天早上Bucky把他拖去教堂，他会因此腰酸背痛。

几分钟过去了，他感到身边的垫子陷进去。Bucky温热的掌心又贴上了他的脸颊，捧着Steve的脸面向他。Steve闭着眼，哼了两声。

“你自己处理的伤口？”

“是，”Steve回答。

“在哪儿？”

“有人把我拉出了巷子。让我在一间酒吧的里屋清理伤口。”

“是吗？我知道事情会怎么发展。这是开启一生友谊的一种方式。你觉得这个人会不会即将成为你的新朋友？”

Steve有打算告诉Bucky这一晚的所有细节，包括Rachel，以及她对作为同性恋的那种乐观态度。他从酒吧回家的路上一直打着腹稿。

但Steve不是Rachel。他是个胆小鬼。所以取而代之他只是说，“不是，Buck。没有人能和你相提并论。”

* * *

每隔几个月，Bucky会收到一封信，上面有一个日期和一个时间，除了在教堂里坐在一起，这就是他和他妈妈唯一的交流了。

Winnie Barnes，自然之力--------Steve的眼里她算是一种，从不接受拒绝，她每封信都是同样的几句话结尾：

_我不需要你的回信，因为回绝这个邀请不是一个选项，你会来教堂，守时且穿着得体，在我给你的时间出现。确保Steve有好好吃饭。_   
_爱你的 Winifred M.Buchanan - Barnes._

“她为什么总那么写？”Bucky每次都会这样低声抱怨。

现在Bucky与他家人的联系比他们搬进这间公寓前要多了些，Steve也写信给Winnie，把这个他希望可以更长久一些的住址告诉她。

他们那段流离转徙的日子，Beck会追着他们的轨迹，纠缠着她的舅舅们直到找到他们。Bucky会对她的行为发怒，关于一个年轻姑娘靠着她的罪犯舅舅们提供的信息在外面乱晃有多危险，但说教之后会给她买杯蛋蜜乳。有时候Beck会替Winnie捎一封便条，要求他们在教堂出席，但他们大概半年去一次，也不会见到Barnes家的另外任何成员。

现在，他们每隔一两个月就会去一次教堂而不再是半年一次，当Beck偶尔几次出现在他们家门口时也会邀她进门做作业或者玩纸牌。

Bucky一年只能见他的妈妈和他的弟弟妹妹们几面（他的父亲则是一次没有），这都怪Steve。搬去Barnes家的房子里时，Steve还沉浸于悲痛。这使他疯狂，鲁莽，Winnie是那么好心地把他请进家里，但他每晚都溜进Bucky的床上。

他不清楚他们做的哪件事被发现了，也不清楚Bucky的父母是怎么发现的，但是有一天他从艺术学校回家Bucky就坐在门口的台阶上，狂躁地抽着烟，身边被Steve少得可怜的行李和一些他自己的东西包围着。“我们得离开了，”他说。“诅咒我爸和我妈，让我们走上这一步。我们得离开了。”

时至今日，Steve也没有听Bucky说过完整的故事，即使借助一整瓶威士忌也没能套出只言片语，而这就是Steve知道错在自己的原因。

因为Bucky不愿意告诉他。如果Bucky不愿意告诉他，那一定是因为Bucky不愿意见到Steve责备自己。因为Bucky在保护他。如果Steve开始责备自己，那他也有了责备自己的理由，而这整件事就会变成他的错。

只是偶尔的一次弥撒，但Steve会带着这张一团糟的脸出席。

就和预想的一样，Steve醒来时眼睛下面都是青紫的淤痕，肿胀的鼻子。他研究着镜子里的那张脸，轻轻摆弄鼻子时疼得龇牙咧嘴。虽然更糟的情况他也经历过，但绝没有在Bucky明确要求他不要打架时这样过。

他在浴室里待得时间比平时更久，只是想推迟Bucky见到他现在青一块紫一块的样子。

Bucky会有那种表情，在他失望的时候，在感到被全世界背叛时。他睁大的眼睛，眼里的诚挚和心碎。是Steve最害怕见到的。

他们超越了十年的友情岁月里，Steve也只见过那个表情几次---------在Swartz先生因为Steve咳嗽太厉害而将他们赶出寄宿公寓时，在他丢了他的销售工作就因为他的老板想要雇佣他未来的女婿时，在Bucky觉得Steve没有集中精神而向他妈妈小声抱怨时---------但是他们8岁以后他没有一次是直接对着Steve流露那个表情的。再回溯到他们更年幼时，Steve总是嫉妒Bucky能有健康的体魄，他可以和别的孩子们维系感情。Steve怨恨他，他叫着Bucky的名字，让他永远离自己远远的。

还好那没有奏效-----感谢上帝-----但Bucky失望和受到背叛的表情还是会萦绕心头。

他宁愿余生都待在这间狭小的公共浴室里，也不愿意见到Bucky的脸上再出现那样的表情。但是住进浴室意味着留Bucky一个人去见他的家人，这不可能发生。

当他终于回到卧室时，Bucky并没有表现得失望或是受到背叛。他停下系领结的手，翻了个白眼，看着Steve叹气。

“你看起来 _糟透了_ ，”Bucky一语道破。

“是吗？我看你这辈子都没法打好领结。过来。”Bucky听命般坐在床沿，等Steve调整他的领结。

说实话，Bucky完全有能力做好这件事。他能做得非常棒，如果他想在赴约会时看起来分外迷人。Steve不会在Bucky请女士们跳舞的夜晚提供这样的帮助。这是无声的抗议，他们不会去讨论这个。就像他们从不去讨论Steve现在帮他系领结的真正原因一样。

这是他贴近Bucky的借口，也是他为自己眼底淤伤的道歉。

“好了，”Steve说，他的手在Bucky的胸口停留了片刻才挪开，然后去穿他自己的礼拜服。“你还好吗？”他越过肩膀问。

“当然，”Bucky说，回答得太迅速了。

“我们圣诞节之后就没有见过他们了，”Steve说。他们通常不会在节日见到Barnes家的成员，但今年圣诞Winnie把孩子们都带来了。他们下午挤在公寓的小客厅里，吃东西，玩大富翁。

“是的。”

“双胞胎现在可能又长大不少，”Steve说。“每次见到他们都比之前大两倍。”

“是的，Beck也是。我不想看到他们一个个长这么快。”

“其实，你如果再频繁地见见他们，就不会觉得他们长得这么快。”

Bucky只是瞪了一眼，然后夺门而出。

* * *

对圣母玛利亚的想象总让他想到他的母亲。

坐在熟悉的长凳上能给他快乐的回忆是最近才有的事，而不再是一次又一次地让他心碎。

透过彩绘玻璃窗的光让她看上去总是那么满足。Steve为她画过素描，从他年幼得还无法用铅笔把握好光影时开始，但画里的她看起来还是那么快乐。

他还保留着一些他妈妈为他画的素描，坐在同一个教堂里，只是画面里的他看起来是无聊而非平静和集中。

在这里更容易想像她。她的面容已经在他的记忆里日渐消逝，但他的视线越过走道看向长凳便可以清晰地看到她穿着她最爱的那件黄色裙装坐在那里，安静庄重。

教堂总能给她带来平静。Steve年幼时花了大把精力想要体会那种感受，但教堂带给他的却只有愤怒和些微罪恶感，以及一点自我厌弃。

能让他回忆起Sarah的不仅仅是圣堂。在Winnie的身边，他也感觉再次拥有母爱，虽然她从不像Steve的母亲那样。她缺乏Sarah的温暖，但她总是无畏地保护她的孩子，坚定又确信，就像她知道她的每一步都是正确的，好像她比任何人都要确信。

再回首往事，Steve曾经惊异于Winnie和她自己那个同样强硬的母亲间没有过激烈的冲撞，但那时候他太小还领会不到，这是两个母亲协调好的一种协同教育模式。

Sarah是牛奶和饼干，摔破膝盖时温柔的亲吻，从不吝啬于她的拥抱。Winnie则是教育他们怎样在袜子里灌石头吓退那些来爱尔兰人的街区上捣蛋的意大利孩子，她确保自己解释清楚正当防卫和恶霸行为之间的区别。

“爱尔兰人也各不一样，”Sarah曾说过这样的话，在她说到Winnie那几个酗酒混日子，算得上是罪犯的哥哥们和把他妈妈带来美国的那个温柔虔诚的老祖母，那时Steve才几个月大，她去世时Steve还不记事。“然后是Bucky的父亲。压根不算是爱尔兰人。”

George Barnes不去教堂。Steve还小的时候以为教堂大门不允许犹太人入内。

“你们有按时吃饭吗？”Winnie在弥撒开始前问，用她固有的严厉表情观察他们，她声音里还带点爱尔兰土腔。直到她确信Bucky的回答里没有谎言，“当然，妈，老天，”她看了一眼Steve的鼻子然后摇摇头。Hank问他会不会疼，而Hannah看上去很担忧。Beck只是嘲笑他。

他们几乎也算是Steve的家人了，他自私地希望今年Bucky能仁慈地同意再多见见他们。

坐在Bucky和Beck之间，Steve希望神父能这样一直叨念下去，因为这意味着能多享受一下这样的时光。

* * *

天气不错，所以他们散步到了公园里，带着野餐的食物而不是坐在Barnes家的车里。

他们快到了，Steve终于注意到Winnie刻意放慢了脚步，有意地让她的孩子们远远走在前面。Steve也配合着她的步伐，之前一直看着Hank和Hannah挂在Bucky的肩膀上大笑而没有注意到他现在和Bucky的妈妈走在一起。

自从他们离开那个家之后，Steve在和Bucky的母亲单独相处时总是有些不自在。

“那么，Steve，”Winnie说。Steve打起精神，等待着她的第一个问题，那个永远相同的第一个问题。“Bucky有找到一个甜心吗？”

“没有，Winnie。”

“你有找一个吗？”

Steve叹气。“没有。”

“最近怎么样？我的意思是，最近怎么样？ _不需要客套_ 。”

Bucky也许一直瞒着Steve他们被迫离开他父母的原因，但Steve也有事是瞒着Bucky的。

他于Winnie之间罪恶的交易，从他们搬出去的五个月之后开始，那时他们花大把的时间排着分配救济食物的队伍，艰难地找工作。他绝不会告诉Bucky这个。

他绝望又一直在生病，与Bucky争辩让他精疲力尽，求他离开，求他回家，实在看不下去Bucky拼死工作只为了给Steve弄到食物和药。当Steve等在Winnie下班回家会经过的小巷子时，她足足拥抱了他数十秒才放开，她双臂交握在胸前瞪着他。

“我一直劝他回家，但是他不愿意，”Steve说着，濒临流泪。

Winnie挑起一边眉毛，话里没有同情。“那听起来像James。”

“他太 _固执_ 。”

“不管你相不相信，那是他父亲遗传的。我会给你们钱。你是为了这个来的，对吗？你们需要钱？”

苦不堪言，Steve下唇颤抖，点了头。

于是Winnie给了他钱而Steve给她想要的信息，关于他们的生活概括。她想要知道她儿子过的怎么样，而Steve想要帮着勉强维持生计。

“他现在还不能回家，”Winnie说，在Steve把二十美金揣进口袋后。“别再劝他回来了。”

而Bucky，如此精打细算，对他们每一分钱的来头都一清二楚，却从未问过这些额外的二十块是从哪儿来的。Steve确信Bucky对这些钱的来源有些概念，就像Steve对他们离开Barnes家的原因有些概念一样。

现在他们漫步在去公园的路上，Bucky和小家伙们打打闹闹，在他们半条街外的地方，Steve说的都是实话，“一切都很好，Winnie。”

“是吗？”

“是真的很好。我们还住在那间公寓。工作稳定。我现在给WPA工作，Bucky在炼糖厂里还加薪了。我们过得很好。”

Steve说的时候很自豪。这句回答和圣诞节的那句几乎一样，这感觉稳定，像个成年人，有稳定的工作和安定的生活状态。

Winnie也这么认为。她甚至有了微笑。“我很开心。但是你们还是得收下我的钱。”

“我们真的不需要了。”

“留着以备不时之需。”

“我只是觉得不该再这么做，夫人。”

Winnie的一只手拽住Steve的手肘拉住他，力气太大Steve疼得龇牙咧嘴。他们差不多高，Winnie和他一样纤细，但她看起来总那么高大，耀眼。

她只需要盯着Steve几秒直到Steve怯懦地收下钱揣进口袋，在Bucky的视线捕捉到他这里之前他想要赶紧朝前走。

* * *

“你在画什么？”Beck扑通一声坐在他旁边的毯子上，给Steve递了一颗葡萄干。他们一个小时前已经吃完Winnie午餐篮里的东西，但她一定捧了一手。

他接受了款待，并让Rebecca看他的素描本。是昨晚Rachel的一个大概轮廓，靠在吧台上。她正望向模糊的人群，像在巡视领地。

他从未遇见过Rachel这样的人，他尝试着捕获她表情里年轻和睿智的奇特组合。有年轻人的热情，有年长者的自信。

他抓不准她的表情。他需要之后去酒吧然后正确地画出来，但是Steve不确定自己会不会想去。

“这是谁？”Rebecca问。她皱着眉看着素描然后看向Steve。

“一个我认识的姑娘，”Steve说。

“哼，”Beck哼了一声。就像预想的那样，她比起圣诞节又长大不少。她现在15岁，在过去的几个月里她的个子已经蹿得比Steve还高了，令他沮丧。

她是Barnes家里他第二喜欢的成员，第一当然是Bucky。

他较早的记忆里有这样一幕，Bucky洋溢着自豪宣布他妈妈即将生一个小宝宝，他很快将会成为哥哥。

其他孩子总是会抱怨他们年幼的弟弟妹妹，但Bucky不会。当Beck已经长到可以跟在他们后面乱跑的时候，Bucky让她也加入他们的假装游戏。有一会儿，她总是扮演那个身处困境的少女，他们会将她从各种坏人手里解救出来，像是邪恶的海盗、外星人、红牛仔。

长到五岁时她开始坚持自己也要演一个英雄，那时候双胞胎已经可以到处爬了，所以三人转而解救他们。

Beck和Bucky也会像对双胞胎，如果她年长一些，发色再浅一些。他们有同样的蓝眼睛，同样的颧骨，以及迷人的微笑，但Beck总是有些不修边幅。

她总在读书，一直对Winnie教她做饭、打理发型或者化妆感到兴致缺缺。Beck有点邋遢，Bucky则是对自己外貌极为讲究的那个。

去教堂是她穿裙子的唯一理由，当Beck说她根本不在意这些时，Steve相信她说的是实话。

所以Beck对一些东西皱眉并不是稀罕事，但Steve从未见到她对自己的作品皱过眉。

Beck是他的第二大粉丝，紧随她哥哥后面，他上一次在Barnes家里时，Beck的墙上挂着所有他为她画的画，包括她刚出生时那幅凌乱的蜡笔肖像画。更像是乱七八糟一团和一簇红发，但Beck坚称那是她的最爱。

“怎么了？”Steve问，强忍着把Rachel的画盖上以避开Beck审视的冲动。“画得很糟？”

“不是，”Beck说。“每次见到你的时候你都比之前要进步很多。但是为什么你要画一个随机的姑娘？你通常画Bucky。”

Steve耳朵染了粉色。“我画各种各样的东西。”

“没错，但是你看看那儿。”Beck指着草地上，Bucky在和Hank玩接球游戏。他的领结松开了，衬衫的扣子解开几颗。阳光在他发梢闪耀，他的动作轻盈，顺畅。好像和他弟弟的接球游戏和呼吸一般稀松平常。

不可否认，这会是一幅极棒的素描。

“来吧，”Beck说着，翻过Rachel的那页，转到一张全新的画纸上。

“好吧，好吧，”Steve说着，无奈地摇摇头，暗自发笑。

他画了Bucky和Hank抛接球。阴影打得很棒，在Winnie和Hannah从公园逛回来时就已经差不多完成了。他小心地撕下那一页递交给Beck让她审阅，那时Bucky和Hank也停下了接球。Hank拖着Hannah在一棵树下闲逛，Bucky来到Steve身边坐下，彼此之间的距离比他们在家的时候远一些。

“看看这幅大作，”Beck说着把画递上去。

Bucky吹了个口哨，Steve又脸红了。

“哇哦，”Bucky夸道。“你画得越来越棒了，你知道吗？你怎么能用一只灰色的铅笔画得这么阳光明媚的，嗯？”

“他就是这么棒，”Beck补充。

“我们的Stevie，”Bucky赞同。“是一个大艺术家。”

“停下，”Steve抱怨了一声。整个人都羞红了，他伸手去夺画，被Beck止住了。“我不是。这只是胡乱涂鸦。”

“妈，快看Steve的画，”Beck说着偏向Winnie的方向。

“很棒，”她说，声音不自然，她的表情难过。

“谢谢，”他回答。

“我要把这个送给Hank，”Beck决定。

“如果他不肯要你可以留着，”Steve说。“或者扔掉也行。”

Beck皱起鼻子，像是被冒犯到了不满地哼了一声。“他必须想要。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释①  
> 小老太- bubbeleh  
> 意第绪语（多为犹太人使用）里的一种爱称。  
> 注释一下因为后面吧唧吃醋的时候会提到。
> 
> 注释②  
> 纽约州2011年7月开始同性婚姻合法。
> 
> 注释③  
> 哈雷姆区-纽约北面的黑人区。
> 
> 注释④  
> The Village-为Greenwich Village的简称，纽约下城（14街以南，Broadway以西）  
> 翻译成西村不完全准确，只是习惯这么翻译。西村是六大道以西（相当于属于Greenwich）  
> 看过杀死汝爱的姑娘应该会比较熟悉那个年代的那个区。（另外，切尔西在北边，基本上都是差不多情况。）


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

车停在和Sully’s一模一样的楼房前，在Luis柔声道了一句再见后，Steve和Rachel还在后排座位上没有动。

Rachel握着他的手架在膝盖上，等着Steve整理好他的思绪。他有太多的疑问，都堵在他的喉咙口使他一个字也没法说出口。

“所以你告诉我的，”他说，当他终于又能开口时。也许他再重复一遍自己的话他就能理解其中的意思。“你说你和Beck结婚了。你和Bucky的妹妹结婚了，是因为这是可行的？是合法的？”

他调转身体瞪向她，突然确信她在耍自己玩。

“是的，”她说，声音温和又任性。“不是所有的地方，但是在这里。是的。”

“那这个呢，”他说着手指向窗外，“这是Sully’s的旧址。这现在是你的地方。”

“是的，”Rachel说。“他留给我的，在他去世后。但是旁边更高更新的那栋是我们几年前买下来的，我们决定扩建我们的团体之家。那之后我们就搬去了顶楼的那间公寓。”

“没错，得把团体之家弄得更宽敞些。”这是二十分钟前他们刚停到路边时Rachel对他说的，他又让她多说了两遍。

也许Rachel再多解释几遍，他最终就能明白她为自己开拓的新生活。包括她与另一个女人结婚，并且创办了一所团体之家，专为同性恋孩子们所服务的。

“当然，”Rachel回答，她点着头就像这是一番再平常不过的对话。

“那么团体之家又是什么？”

“为孤儿而存在的地方。或者是父母无法进行照顾的孩子们，什么原因都有。比那些都复杂。去问问Olive。这里现在是她在经营。我已经好久年没有参与了。”

“但你住在这里。”

“是。”

“Beck就在上面？Beck在上面，就是现在？”

“是。”

Steve深吸了一口气，调整肩膀，坐直身体。仿佛他正踏进一条后巷去面对一群恶霸。仿佛他举着盾牌准备参与一场战役。

但这都不对，因为Beck就在楼上，他喜爱Beck，但只是想到要去见她心里就有一阵恐慌。她活了一辈子，与Rachel，但是生活里没有他，这令人恐慌。

“计划是这样的，”他开口，在听到自己声音里美国队长的味道后撇撇嘴。Rachel在他身边哼了一声。“现在我们离开这辆车，然后我们上楼，去见你的妻子，虽然那刚好就是Rebecca Barnes。一切都会没事的。”

当他即将触到门把时，Rachel一只手拦住了他。

“Steve，”她低喃。“她病了。”

所有的挣扎从身体里倾泻而出。他跌进座椅里，眼神闪烁。“哦，”他回了一句。

* * *

Sully’s旁边那栋建筑的大厅里有个电梯，在空接待处旁边。那里现在没有人，但是透过玻璃门，他可以看见一间起居室。几个孩子坐在桌前，做作业，直到电梯门开，叮的一声才将他意识拉回来。Rachel拽了把他的手肘，带他进电梯。

她刷了磁卡，电梯直接带他们上了五楼。大厅里有三扇门，一扇通向楼梯，一扇通向阳台，还有一扇是公寓大门。

Rachel做了个手势邀请他进门，Steve做了个深呼吸。他已经在楼下的车里浪费了不少时间。他浪费了太多时间，而Beck就在门的那面，身体病弱。

很显然慢性阻塞性肺病已经跟了Beck十几年。她不会刚好选择在这一刻离开，但是Rachel讨论起她的病症和一些可能的并发症时一点也不轻松。“我们都上年纪了，Steve，”她说。“任何一点小毛病都会是致命的，而Beck，她还有那么多的病症。”

现在，在公寓的门外，Rachel抚摸着Steve的背帮他找回呼吸的节奏。

“可以了，”他说，Rachel用同样的那张磁卡开了公寓门。这里不像Tony的大楼那么豪华，但是宽敞又舒适，是Steve绝对想不到的这个街区会出现的公寓。

房间很大，视野开阔，阳光充足。落地窗，餐厅里是实木地板，客厅里铺着丝绒地毯，有电视和大得过分的家具。穿过拱形的门道，Steve辨认出一间办公室，堆满了书籍，另一间则全是缝纫机器。

在公寓的另一侧，Bucky的妹妹坐在窗边的摇椅上，她被阳光所笼罩。她的头偏向别处，但即使有岁月的阻隔，他还是一眼认出她来。她比Steve印象中的瘦了很多，她的体态苍老，没了棱角，但她的肩膀对于一个女士来说还是略为宽厚。她的双手架在摇椅扶手上，修长的手指微微蜷曲，有些斑点，但还是那双手。这双美丽的手Steve曾经在十五岁时尝试画了无数次，只为将它们完美地表现出来，该死的。她的头发灰白，比Rachel的还要浅一些，但还能看出赤褐色藏在里面。两边头发剪短了，头顶的稍长，像她哥哥生前的发型一样。也就是一个月前。

房间的那头就坐着Beck Barnes，Steve的血液冲进脑门，这让他晕眩。

“Beck，”Rachel开口，蹒跚地穿过公寓，身体重重地倚在她的手杖上。她回过头，在看到Steve不知所措地站在那里后朝他招手。他循着对方的指示，被Rachel按在他前臂的手安抚了。“Beck！”

Beck甚至没有转头，没有丝毫惊愕。有那么可怕的一秒，Steve以为发生了什么，例如Beck在他还在楼下的汽车里寻找勇气时心脏骤停了。

但Rachel没有受到惊吓。她叹了一口气，再次靠近对方。

“Rebecca，你这个老聋子，”她吼了一声，放开Steve的胳膊去晃Beck的肩膀。

“你说谁老？”Beck反咬回去，她的声音粗哑。她最终转过身瞪住Rachel。“你就像是个爬行动物。皮肤皱得像短吻鳄。”

Steve禁不住大笑出声，然后咬紧牙关忍住那声啜咽。

“嘘，Beck，”Rachel低声说，一只手穿过Beck的头发。“看看是谁来我们这儿了。”

Beck闭上眼，在转向Steve前深深吸了一口气。“是该死的时候了，”她说，目不转睛地看着他。

* * *

Steve留下来吃了晚餐。

在Rachel的指示下，他将冷冻柜里的什锦杂烩炖煮放进烤箱。他还布置好了餐桌，为他的双手能帮上忙而心存感激。他没有办法盯着Beck看超过几秒钟而不想到Bucky，他不知道自己要怎么开口说，“抱歉，我没有救得了你的哥哥，Rebecca。但是感谢你留我吃晚餐。”

她看起来总是那么像她的哥哥。Bucky老的时候一定也是像这样。

他布置好桌子之后拌了沙拉，在女士们阳光充沛的厨房里。就像她们的客厅，有温馨的家具，大液晶屏电视，现代化合金家电配件与舒心的黄色墙面以及条纹棉窗帘显得不协调。

Rachel坐在Beck旁边，聊着住在楼下的女人们，那些管理这里的人。她聊着这些Steve不认识的人就好像他在这里生活了七十年他什么都知道一样。Beck什么也没有说，但她观察Steve的眼神锐利。

杂烩菜味道很棒，比他想象中的还要够味辛辣，他中途不得不多喝了两杯水。Rachel一直叨念Beck，坚持让她多吃点，多长点肉。然后她开始叨念Steve，让他把菜都吃完。他为此欣慰。

“红酒还是威士忌？”Rachel问，当厨房都收拾干净后，他们都进了客厅。

“我喝不醉，”Steve提醒她。

“没错，但那不影响酒的口感，”Beck说。

“那就威士忌，”Steve回答。

Rachel点了头准备起身，Steve一只手放在她的肩膀上停下她的动作。

“我来拿，”他说。“你不用起来。”

Rachel没有像Steve想象的那样去与他争辩。稍晚到时候，Rachel因行动不便而频频皱眉，Steve记得这种感觉，就好像每一次清浅的呼吸都会让他的背部疼得更厉害。

Steve，与Rachel不同的是，他一点也不能忍受别人无止境的帮助。现在看来是如此愚蠢，他曾经总在和Bucky争辩，过度操劳直到身体扛不住。他花了这么长的时间才看清，那样伤害他自己最终也是在伤害Bucky。

Beck在抿了第一口威士忌后叹了气，Steve亦然。Rachel晃着酒杯里的红酒，安静了一回。

“Rebecca，”他开口。“Rachel告诉过你吗？关于我？关于Bucky？”

Beck端着酒杯，得意地朝他笑。“用不着她告诉我，Steve-O。我有双眼睛。我自己看得出来。”

在过去，在遥远的过去，对他来说几个月前的过去，这句回答会把他吓得陷入恐慌，但是现在不会。这是个奇异的新世界，有袖珍的电脑和女士之间的合法婚姻制度。

Steve很高兴听到他们这么明显。起码这一切不是他的一场空想。他和Bucky，一切都是真的。历史也许没有正确记载，但那确实是发生过的。Beck的笑容证明了一切。

“但Rachel确实证实了我的猜测，”Beck承认。“最终。”

“是的，好吧，”Steve回道，脸上多了一抹红晕。他的手挠着后颈，露出一个羞涩的笑。“我有些迷恋你的哥哥，事实上。”

Beck倒抽了一口气，Steve花了点时间才意识到她为什么而恐慌。他用了现在时，他说到Bucky就好像他还是个活生生的人。

“上帝老天，”Beck说。“对你来说一切还只是昨天。”

Steve无所适从地笑了出声，终于有人能理解得了这个。他在21世纪里遇到的其他人--------从Fury主管到SHIELD的心理学家到Tony Stark---------所有人都以为现在的Steve和二战有70年的距离。好像他的70年都在悲伤缅怀。好像他扎扎实实睡了70年，即使对他自己而言那像是两分钟。

但Rebecca Barnes理解这个。她总是智慧卓群。

“对我来说才过了四十七天，”Steve坦白道。Rachel坐在Beck身边喘了一声遮住了嘴。“他在我沉入冰山的六天前坠落。”

“六天？”Rachel小声咕哝。

“坠落？”Beck吸了口凉气。

“你不知道？”

“不。”Beck摇头。她的眼里泛着泪水，声音尖锐。“不，他们没有告诉我是怎么走的。他们什么也没有告诉我。”

“哦，”Steve应了一声。感到身体内侧正在塌陷，他弓起身体直到头抵上膝盖。“哦，”他自言自语。

“你不用谈论那些，如果你还没有准备好”Rachel说。她的手指顺过他的头发，这令他发颤。

“不，他必须谈论这个，”Beck回道。

“不要逼迫他，Rebecca，”Rachel驳斥。“对他来说才过了一个月而已！”

“但对我来说过了他妈的70年，我必须知道我哥哥他到底发生了什么！”

Beck在说到‘哥哥’时声音里的破碎激励Steve抬起了脑袋。“都是我的错，”他低声喃喃。“我没有---------这都是我的错。”

Rachel再次伸手遮住了嘴。Beck抬了抬眉毛，比他预料中的多了些疑虑少了些愤怒。

“我们在一辆列车上，”他解释说。每说一个字都将他的五脏六腑掏空一点。“在阿尔卑斯山脉，群山深处，陡峭的悬崖断壁边缘。一场战斗。是一辆纳粹的列车，我们的周围发生了爆炸，最终我们都在车厢外，悬在边缘，在这个破洞边，而Bucky，他------他-------他-------”

“他坠落了，”Beck补充了他的话。

“是我让他坠落的。”

Beck翻了个白眼，抹了一把颊边的泪水。“放屁。”

“不，Beck。你没有明白。我没有够到他。是我让他坠落的。”这令人沮丧，好像进行一场忏悔，神父赦免你的罪行即使连内容都没听。Steve还没有说完，但Beck已经开始摇头。

“你看到我哥哥悬在列车外面时脑子里想的是‘老天，我不要把他拉上来’吗？你做了那样的决定吗，Steve？”

“不，”他回道。“当然不是。但我应该及时赶到他那里。”

他是美国队长，他的身体是个医学奇迹，但这一切的意义在哪儿，如果他的力量和速度不能让他及时赶到Bucky身边？这一切的意义又在哪儿，当他活在没有他的未来？

“那都是该死的战争，”Beck厉声说。她现在生气了，Steve避开她，靠进椅子里。“没有什么能在该死的战争中讲得通，而且这不是你的错。”

“但是-------”

“不，”Beck再次开口，摆了摆手让他停下自责。“打住。我现在没有精力消化你的罪恶感。你刚刚告诉我，我的哥哥是从一辆列车上坠落丧生的，所以让我安静地难受一会儿，别让我还担心你自责。”

“Rebecca，”Rachel骂了一声。“对他来说才过了四十七天。四十七！”

Beck深吸了一口气，她伸出的手被Steve握住，他努力将注意力集中在不捏碎碎她脆弱的骨头上。

“Bucky离开了。”他默念。

“是，”Beck回答。

“我想念他。”

“我也是。该死的每一天。”

“好吧，”Steve低语。他维持着坐姿，看着Beck安静地抹泪，Rachel放声哭泣。他握着她的手，三个人组成了一个小小的悲伤阵营，他自身的悲痛在两个上了年纪的脸上被反应出来，这也是种慰藉。

他不是在独自哀痛。他不是唯一一个会去想念Bucky的人。

Steve没有流泪，但是他坐在Rachel和Beck身边，某种意义上让他轻松了不少。

“那么，”Rachel开口，夕阳早已西下，Beck脸颊上的泪水也都干了。“你想要取回属于你的那些东西吗？”

* * *

1938

“该死的，Rebecca在哪儿？”Bucky小声抱怨，对着他的腕表撒气。

“我不知道，Buck。”Steve叹着气，用手上的报纸扇风。

已经进入秋天了，但是在大太阳下干等也会热得受不住。他和Bucky缩在剧院门口那一小块遮雨棚的阴凉下面。

照他的脾气，他们两现在会在科尼岛的冰凉海水的避暑，但Beck对海滩的憎恶可以说是大家有目共识的。所以他们来看Marx Brothers的最新电影。Groucho[注：美国喜剧演员Julius Henry “Groucho” Marx （1890-1977）]是目前地球上唯一能将Beck逗得开怀大笑的人，所以这意义不凡，虽然对他来说这与游泳无法相提并论。

起码剧院里有空调，售票口的一块小显示牌上写明了“内设制冷系统”。

“她还能再磨蹭几分钟，”Bucky开始不耐烦地脚底板直敲时Steve插了一句。

“Beck什么时候做点事能早到个十分钟？她会错过新的开场片，是个动画也不一定。”

街道对面，Beck出现了。她等在路牙边，在一辆卡车隆隆开过后，向他们冲了过来。

“看看是谁对我们发了慈悲，终于大驾光临了，”Bucky打了个响指。

Steve抚了抚Bucky的后背，那里汗津津一片，他叹了口气。他们都不耐热，Bucky在这样热得糟心的天气里脾气尤其的暴躁。

“那你得怪你妈了，”Beck一句话反咬回去。

“他妈妈？”Steve问。“难道不也是你妈？”

“今天她和我没有血缘关系。”

“让我们在这样的天气下干等，”Bucky没有停下。“你想让Steve又中暑倒下才开心？”

“嘿！”Steve不满。“就那一次。而且我没事。那会儿没事，现在也没事。”

“你们明明可以在里面等，”Beck说道。

“问题根本不在这儿，”Bucky强调说。

“你可以晚点再对我发火，James，”她回道，歪了头张望。街的对面另一个年轻姑娘正准备朝剧院走。她比Beck要怯懦收敛得多，还在一条街外的车边。“听着，我很抱歉。妈妈让我带她来的，她人也不错，我猜，但是根本不适合你，Buck。你没有义务约她出去如果你不想，好吗？”

Bucky身体向后倾，扭着头看他的妹妹。“什么？”他完全困惑了。

“什么，”Steve重复了一遍，语调毫无波澜。好像热浪终于也要让他撑不住了，但他知道不仅仅因为这个。

“那是Maryanne Donahue。”Beck朝向她走来的姑娘点头示意，她避开了两架疾驰而过的单车。“妈妈认为你们两会一拍即合。”

“谁？”Bucky问。

“她是Irene最宠的堂妹。”

“谁？”Bucky再次问。

“Irene Donahue！”Beck没了耐性。Steve只好伸手在她背后安抚，因为她看上去需要这个。“Irene。你认识的。和Corman舅舅订婚的那个。”

“Corman订婚了？”

“我的上帝耶稣，Buck！你现在是不是对家里的事已经不闻不问了？没错，他订婚了，而且妈妈想要撮合你和他未婚妻的堂妹在一起，所以她逮到我来做媒，所以你表现好点。或者相反，我根本就不关心这些。”

错不了，Maryanne Donahue，Corman舅舅最宠的堂妹，正从马路对面过来。她见到Bucky时脸颊有了红晕，视线直接越过Steve。Bucky的脸上已经戴上他惯有的迷人微笑，那种迷晕了不少女士的笑，Beck匆匆介绍完毕最终翻了个白眼。

与Barnes母亲交代的相亲任务事与愿违的是，Beck确保了Bucky和Maryanne彼此在剧院里坐得足够远。Steve夹在Beck和Bucky之间，他的最佳位置，无论是在教堂还是晚餐。

Beck放声大笑，洪亮又不受拘束，对着屏幕上的恶作剧情节，几乎抓住每个笑点不放过，Bucky越过Steve看她，无奈地翻着白眼。Bucky对Marx Brothers的喜剧不买账，Steve倒觉得这比喜剧本身有意思。

还有什么更让人满足的呢，Steve是Bucky在这场电影中的那个关注点，即使他对Steve从不会摆出他对Maryanne之类女孩们那样的微笑。

没有什么比Bucky一只胳膊环着Steve的肩膀，四人一道去转角买蛋蜜乳更让人满足，他愉快地在Steve没有障碍的那只耳朵边复述着有趣的电影情节，即使在他们喝完饮料前Bucky就已经对Maryanne提出了约会的邀请。

* * *

Steve答应双人约会的初衷是他已经太久没有与Bucky共处了。他连着三个周末与Maryanne约会----------突破了他的历史记录----------因此在Bucky下班回家后对他说“Maryanne有这样一个朋友”时，Steve只抱怨几句就答应了。

这是一次不错的经历。Lucy在见到比他矮了5英尺的约会对象后并没有一脸厌弃，而且如果说她对他的艺术作品表现出的热衷是装出来的，那她一定是个优秀的演员。Steve甚至发现自己与Maryanne的这位伙伴相谈甚欢。她风趣文雅又亲切。

这是一次不错的经历，但Steve也庆幸晚餐后Lucy推脱了之后的双人舞，说是因为头疼。Bucky在与他道别时给了个大大的拥抱，笑着揉乱Steve的头发。Steve报复性地在他身上拧了一把，推开Bucky，不满地用手指捋顺他的前发。

“你们两个回家注意安全，”Bucky说着一只胳膊环上Maryanne的腰。

“不用等我们，”Maryanne说着羞红了脸。

Lucy寄宿的地方在十条街外。他散步送她回家，当他们到达公寓门前时Lucy迟迟逗留在人行道上，而不是冲向家门。Steve双手揣兜，尽量不将自己尴尬的情绪表现在脸上。

“我是真的因为头痛，”Lucy坦陈，一只手搭在他的肩上。“不是那样随口一说。”

“我没有觉得你是随口一说，”Steve说谎了。他当然认为她以头痛为借口逃避之后的跳舞。该死，晚餐后他自己也想了同样的借口。

她笑起来时美极了，虽然她的发色与Steve的喜好相比浅了些。

“你可以再约我出去，”她说，“如果你愿意的话。”

又一次惊讶。

“为什么？”Steve懵懵地脱口而出。

Lucy笑了。“我告诉你今晚过得很开心对你来说有这么不可理解吗？”

Steve尝试微笑，然而失败了。他只是耸耸肩，于是Lucy由调侃变得严肃认真起来。

“听着，我喜欢有天赋的人，”她承认道。“有创造才华的，你懂吗？而且你对我说话时我感觉受到了尊重，没有当我是个可以随意敷衍的女性。”

Steve轻轻点头，展露出一个微笑。

“而且，”她继续说，“如果我们不再次见面我哪还有机会看到被你那个朋友吹得天花乱坠的画呢，对吗？”

当她凑近了亲吻他时，他怔怔地僵了好几秒钟。这不是他与一个姑娘的初吻，但也几乎就是了。她在离开后捏了捏他的肩膀，道了声再见然后上了楼梯。

“也许我还能再见到你？”她问。

“当然。”Steve设法让自己点头。

回家的路Steve绕了些圈子，这条路让他转到了Sully’s，那间从外面看起来无伤大雅的同性恋酒吧。他几个月没有来过这里，在Rachel让他在此处理伤口并且声明他们是朋友之后。他并没有足够的勇气，虽然他常想起Rachel，还有她谈话和说起同性恋时的坦率与无畏。

当他到达酒吧时，只是在对面的街上瞎晃荡，躲在阴影下。Rachel说过她一直待在酒吧里，今晚看来那是句实话。她站在门外，抽着烟与另外两个中年男人攀谈，那两个男人袖子卷在肌肉分明的小臂上。

有那么一会儿，他就站在街对面静静地看着他们。

在Steve的经验里，选择从未如此清晰对立。以他最近的状况来说，这是他第二次如此明确地分出两种选择，一种是他该怎么做，以及另一种，是他心底想要怎么做。这里没有灰度空间，只有清晰的岔路，其一是合理的选择，另一种是他渴望的选择。

就像在他妈妈去世后的那次选择；自己生活还是接受Barnes家的帮助。那时，他知道自己应该拒绝Bucky。他是个男子汉，有他的担当，他该学会如何自己度过难关。绝不该让自己同Bucky住在一起，更不该有之后的同起同住和别的一切。就像现在，他知道自己应该做什么，但是身体里的某个部分却叫嚣着另一种选择。

那一次，他选了他想做的而不是他该做的，但那还是因为Bucky像他一样渴望那样的选择。

现在，选项依旧明确。他应该现在就转过身朝家走，确保第二天找到Lucy并向她提出约会邀请。但他现在心痒难耐地想要冲向街的对面。

Lucy对他有好感，出于某些原因，也许他们会有第二次，甚至第三次约会。也许他会向她求婚并得到肯定的回答。也许她会在Steve第一次病倒后选择离开，但是和她一起Steve想到的只是他应该做什么。他也许该努力不在三十岁之前病死，并且有个家，有一个妻子和一群孩子们。他可以从此将同性恋这个词当作一句骂人的脏话而不是彻底认同自己。

但也许他可以过了这条街，与Rachel打上招呼。也许她会再次将他带进酒吧里，给他一杯酒，Steve可以加入这个奇妙的世界之中，这里全是和他类似的人们。他可以看着Rachel，学会如何做到，不再羞愧于做真正的自己。

在街对面，Rachel仰头大笑。Steve在作出决定前已经朝那个方向挪动脚步。

走到Sully's只花了他十秒钟时间。是站在Rachel身边的男人们先注意到他的，向他点头致意。他们看Steve的眼神里有警惕，还有一些好奇，Steve僵住了，他突然想到Rachel也许已经不记得他了。或许更糟，她会为Steve现在才出现而感到气愤，过去了那么多月。过去了一整个夏天。

相反的，Rachel看到的时，脸上立刻带上欣慰喜悦的色彩。她惊呼一声，丢掉手里的烟，双臂搂住了他的脖子。

“Steve，”她开口。“你终于来了！”

“是的，”他回答，闭上眼回以她一个拥抱。“我来了。”

* * *

Steve认识了不少人，挣扎着在一片模糊中记住他们的名字，与他们打招呼，在喧闹中大声交谈。一切变得越来越朦胧，因为Rachel一直在确保他的杯子里有酒。

Rachel介绍他认识Peter，一个高个子的黑人，四肢修长，是个生活在Harlem的号手，但也常来Sully's，因为他的爱人住在这附近。

他认识了大Micheal和小Micheal，两个五十多的爱尔兰人，他们已经生活在一起三十多年。小Micheal画着妆-----红唇和胭脂。大Micheal关节不灵活，但坚持跳舞，因为小Micheal喜欢。

他认识了Claudette，苗条的变装皇后，他着一身金色长裙，一头棕色卷发。他与Rachel讨论缝纫相关的话题。Claudette披肩上的小串珠就是Rachel手缝上去的。

他认识了不少人，直到Rachel把他拽到一边，说是要两个人单独谈谈。

酒吧里面的角落里有一张隐蔽的桌子，是吧台边唯一一处可以休息的地方。这里可以很好地观看舞池，每当Steve又喝完一杯，Rachel就会潜进吧台后面给他加满，而不是等着酒保来完成这项活。

桌子下面，他两膝盖贴在一起，Rachel靠近了点，Steve头倾过去，这样可以听见她的耳语。

“所以你夏天过得怎么样？”Rachel问。

Steve红了脸，低头看着他的酒杯。这已经不知道自己喝了多少下肚。“抱歉，”他低声说。“我知道我答应过你要回来，但是我隔了这么久才来。”

“别道歉，”她说。“我知道不是所有人都能做到，进来这样的地方。但是我很开心你来了。”

“是的，我也是，”他回道，他已经很久没这么真心实意地表达过自己的想法了。“速写学得怎么样了？”

Rachel捂着脸叹了一声，告诉他在她漫长曲折的时尚设计生涯中，绘画有多艰难。Steve笑了她，但很快收住了，最终晕乎地从兜里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸给她作起了教学。

Rachel正要求他给这幅速写签上名---------“这是我得到的第一幅Steve的亲笔大作！”------------一个身影出现在他们桌边，巨大的身影正挡住了角落里这点微光。

Steve抬起眼看，又抬起眼看了好几次，直到他意识到这个男人比他想象中的还要高。他身形也比一般人都宽厚，强壮的臂膀交叉在胸前。他看上去要袭击他们了，皱着高挺的鼻子，Steve的肩膀挡在Rachel的面前，已经准备好保护她不受这个可怕男人的威胁。他或许会将他们两揍成一团，因为他们出现在这样一个酒吧里。

“嗨，”Rachel打了招呼，手肘抵了下Steve让他坐开点。她完全没有被吓住，并没有心跳加速或者准备好一场恶斗。她看上去只是有些局促，像个被家长逮到不守规矩的孩子。

“现在已经过了十一点，”巨人提醒道，看了一眼手表，对Rachel不悦。“已经早就过了十一点。”

“我知道。”Rachel嘟哝。“但是今晚不一样。Steve来了。记得我和你说过我的朋友Steve？我们在艺术中心见过面？”

男人不再瞪着Rachel，转而开始打量Steve。还在畏惧之中，但Steve坐正了身体，抬高肩膀，下巴扬的老高。

“你带到这里来的那个？那个打架的小子？再也没有回来这里的那个？”

“他回来了！”Rachel被逗乐了，咯咯笑了起来。

男人抬了抬眉毛，瞪着Rachel面前那杯酒，在Rachel伸手去夺的时候把酒杯拿了起来。“威士忌，”他闻了闻，“还是贵的那种。”

“今天是个特殊的日子！”Rachel辩解。“Steve，这是Sully。Sully，这是Steve。”

Steve对着久仰大名的Sully目瞪口呆。他脑中Rachel的叔叔，一直是那种有些女气的男人。截然相反的是，Sully就像铁面硬汉，与基佬八竿子打不着的那种。

他让Steve想到Kieran，最强壮，最吝啬，最厉害的Bucky的舅舅。他们有着同样的赤褐色头发和强硬的态度。

“你好，先生，”Steve努力着，站在地上。他伸手去握Sully的手时脚下一个踉跄。他看起来荒谬可笑，他看起来像是被抓到与Rachel约会而不是在认识一家酒吧的业主。

Sully哼了一声作答，还是与Steve握了手。他的手劲很大。

“你知道规则的，孩子。”Sully提醒，将Rachel剩下的酒放回桌上。“你周六晚上不能在这里待到很晚，十七岁之前都不允许。”

“好吧，”Rachel回，继续唉声叹气。“你是不是一定要我在我的新朋友Steve面前丢尽脸才开心？”

“把酒拿到楼上喝去。”Sully没收了Steve的杯子。“你可以带这个小个子一起。”

所以Rachel带着他上了三楼，带他参观了她和Sully共有的舒适小公寓。她弄来一些酒，他们最终来到屋顶，带着酒和毯子。他们聊起了天上的星星，如果他们远离城市也许能看得更清楚一些，他们开着醉醺醺的玩笑。当Rachel开始打盹了Steve才意识到他回去得向Bucky解释这一切，解释他去了哪里，毕竟双人约会已经结束了好几个小时。

* * *

他晃荡着回到家时，公寓里只有他一人。他感到安慰，比Bucky早回家意味着他可以假装这一晚上他都在小公寓里度过的，但这又不那么令人感到安慰。Bucky这么晚没有回来。这也许是他与Maryanne最成功的一次约会，因为之前那几次他都在十点之前回家了。

Steve脱了衣服拱进被褥里，赶在Bucky回来发现他喝醉之前。他刚准备关灯就听见门锁转动的声音。他晕乎乎地假装已经入睡。

Bucky带着他的甜蜜时光回到了卧室里。Steve听见他拖着脚步的声音，沉重地拖在木地板上，Steve尝试着深吸一口气平复心跳。即使他醉得厉害，还是能感受到Bucky阴郁的步伐，那说明一切并不顺利，或者更糟。

Bucky迟迟没有上床，所以当Bucky最终回到卧室时Steve几乎睡着了，他轻轻关上卧室门。

在回到自己床上之前，Bucky来到Steve身边，将他的毯子掖好。他的手抚过Steve的发丝，这让Steve安稳地睡着了。

* * *

“起床了，”Bucky唤道，在第二天一大早晃着他的肩膀。

Steve不满地哼声，头疼欲裂，将脸埋进枕头里。

“起来了，起来了。”Bucky已经开始在Steve的后背抓挠。Steve想都没想就去拍Bucky的手，但那没有用。他这个早上是再也别想睡了，只要Bucky坚持让他起床。

Steve抬起头，痛苦地睁开还没睡醒的双眼。他瞪Bucky像是要把他瞪穿了。Bucky看上去和Steve一样糟，一脸苍白，两个大黑眼圈，嘴唇抿成一条线，他的痛苦样让Steve感觉好受了点，起码他不是一个人在痛苦。

只是一点点。

“我们要去教堂了。”Bucky说教堂的语气和说账单的语气是同一种，有种深刻的愤怒和绝望。

“今天？”Steve问，坐了起来。“又要去了？”

他们已经连着三个周日去教堂做礼拜了，空前绝后的礼拜次数，在Bucky与Maryanne约会之后。她也会坐在Barnes一家人的长凳上，而不是与自己的家人坐在一起。

二十分钟后，Steve穿戴好，灌了几口黑咖啡。Bucky整个人状态也极差所以他大概没有注意到Steve也是同样的情况。

“昨天怎么样？”在Bucky穿上外套时Steve问。

“什么怎么样？”

“昨天晚上后来的事，和Maryanne？你一定回来得很晚。”

Bucky咕哝一声。Steve很快对Bucky的宿醉对话模式失去了耐心。

“Buck，快说啊。怎么样了？”虽然一定没有什么好事发生，早上Bucky瞎转悠的声音，怨妇一样。

“不准再问，”Bucky小声抱怨。他抓起钥匙，将外套扔进Steve手里。“我在外面等你。”

Steve又喝了一会儿咖啡才与门外的Bucky汇合。他们一路无言地朝教堂的方向走，Steve的步子里带点轻快。

这太不合适了，当他知道自己最好的朋友又与一个姑娘分道扬镳后他却轻佻地得意了，但Steve就是忍不住地祈祷这意味着他们再也不用见到Maryanne。

* * *

“嘿，妈妈，”Bucky坐在教堂长凳上时向对方打了招呼，Steve就跟在他身后。

“为什么今天Maryanne坐在后面Donahue一家身边而不是和我们坐在一起了？”在Bucky亲吻Beck脸颊与她打招呼时Winnie问。

“哦，拜托，妈妈”Bucky说着，用一个傲慢的笑容掩饰住他的苦样。“弥撒就要开始了。”

“James，”Winnie没有放弃，她的声音低沉又危险。

Steve坐在长凳尽头，Bucky的身边，看到他咬紧了牙关。

“我们不适合，可以了吗？她不适合我，”他低声说。听上去心烦意乱，十分不自在，Steve想伸出手在他的膝盖上揉一把，或者让Bucky躺在他的肩上休憩。

然而他只是将大腿与Bucky贴得更紧，即使他们两已经在拥挤的长凳上贴紧彼此。

“我很怀疑你对于什么适合自己的判断能力，Bucky。”Winnie意有所指地看了一眼Steve和Bucky才目视前方。

Steve感到心脏搅在一起。她的这句话，不多不少，让Steve确信Winnie知道他们两之间的事，在那九个月里Steve几乎每晚都会钻进Bucky的床上。

在他身边，Bucky坐得又直又正，但他低头看着地面，脸上混杂着复杂的情绪。

“她连条马路都不敢过，妈妈，”Beck打抱不平。“你得找个强悍点的才配做Barnes家的新成员。她根本不适合。”

直到弥撒开始前Steve大气都没敢喘一下。


	4. Chapter 4

Steve发自内心地笑了，开怀的笑，在他挨个查看他的一箱‘遗物’时。一叠叠厚厚的笔记本里都是素描以及Bucky的一系列科幻小说，这本身并不那么有意思。他只是太欣慰可以拿回一些他们从前的东西。他拿起箱子里Bucky最爱的那件毛衣，闻着年岁和陈腐的味道，他就这样笑了。

他离开纽约去欧洲继续USO巡演的前一晚和Rachel一起把东西都收进箱子，塞进了衣柜里，几乎都在这里了。显然他的一些制图工具和不少画作都在六十年代被捐去了史密森博物馆，但是剩下的都在这里。一些念珠，一个精巧的光明节烛台[注：犹太宗教仪式使用的烛台]，他们曾经习惯每天回家把零钱都丢进烛台缺了口的青白色托碗里。

还有一些东西陈设在姑娘们家里，摆在各处，协调地装点着公寓。他妈妈的几幅风景画被挂在客房和玄关；她的花瓶在Beck的办公室里。一张Bucky，Steve和Beck在Barnes家位于公园坡新修的红房子外的照片[注：公园坡-布鲁克林区地名]。另一张是抓拍，Steve在吧台的角落里绘画，Rachel和Bucky在不远处激烈地讨论着什么。

Steve今晚可以在一间挂着他妈妈画作的房间里休息。

“晚安，Steve，”Rachel在大厅里低声道了晚安。她拽了他的衣领，Steve弯下腰好让她亲吻自己的脸颊。“我们爱你。欢迎回来。”

这是21世纪以来Steve睡得最安稳的一晚。一夜无梦。

* * *

早上他切着水果准备早餐，没有再问他遗失的那些年里发生的事。他还为前一夜的谈话感到刺痛和烦闷，睡一个安稳觉应该让这些有所好转的，但他还是被那些情绪淹没。

即便一个问题也没有问，他仍能从中拼凑出一些来。Rachel靠为职业女性以及变装皇后设计服装谋生。Beck是个教授，写了不少书。她们现在生活富足。

这个家，收留无家可归的同性恋孩子们，这是她们的慈善事业，她们都为此无比骄傲。

Rachel的一天从希伯来语的祷告开始。Beck现在依旧为任何小事感到不满，但她面对自己的妻子时总是带着最温暖的笑。

Rachel正是。她的 _妻子_ 。

Rachel有一个妻子。所以Steve可以有一个-----------

然而。不会，他不会。即使现在的婚姻法律已经不像从前，但这改变不了Bucky离开人世的事实。

Steve做了早餐。显然在Steve没有住在这里时，会有一位女士上来忙活各种各样的事。护士会帮助两个姑娘进行日常药物治疗，剩余的时间她会在楼下管理孩子们的生活。她的名字是Mia。她也有一个妻子。Olive，正是她在经营这个团体之家。

Rachel会聊各种Mia管理的事务，Steve这才真正意识到她和Beck都 _老了_ 。非常老。她们那一辈的大多数人都没有撑到这个年纪。

Rachel努力集中精神，不断重复自己的话，但是几分钟后她就会忘记之前对Steve说了什么。Beck有些时候无法自己从床上起来，大多数时间她都坐在一张轮椅上，连着一个氧气管。

Rebecca让Steve想起了1933年，那时他身体非常虚弱，必须依赖Bucky和妈妈帮助进食，穿衣，甚至沐浴。他曾经也狂躁过，为自己带着缺陷的身体，他残破不堪的耻辱心痛恨自己无法完成最简单的一些事。Bucky和妈妈照顾他，爱护他，Steve却反把自己的怒气撒在他们身上，他刻薄的话语，毫无感恩之心，有时甚至 _大吼大叫_ 。

Beck处理起这一切比Steve那时要强了千万倍。

“我已经习惯了，”当Steve切着桃子对她的轮椅皱眉时Beck发话了，“我的身体从75岁开始就已经不行了，有那么一阵子我也对需要帮助愤恨不已。但这只会让Rachel伤心，不论是对她撒气还是对护工撒气。所以在彻底适应前我学会了闭嘴。这感觉没那么糟，Steve-o。有一个残破的身体总比没了思想来得强。”

Steve给她的杯子里又加满咖啡。“你什么时候变得这么明智的，嗯？”

Beck哼了一声。“活九十年是谁都得学会变通。”

“你才八十八，”Rachel插了一句。“别那么夸张。”

当他往水果沙拉里加香蕉时，Beck又说，“相信我，你不会希望自己有那一天的。”

Steve不在意地耸耸肩，继续准备早餐。Rachel提议吃水果和吐司，但是让Steve从冰箱里拿了鸡蛋和培根，好让他补充蛋白质。他知道定额配给的年代早就过去了，在21世纪，人们不再担心食物短缺，而且Rachel和Beck又腰缠万贯（虽然和Tony Stark无法相提并论）。但是看到这么多的培根还是让他心跳加速，口水直流。

“你现在吃培根了？”他问。

“没有，先生。”Rachel的语气有些戏剧化，好像她受到了极大的冒犯。“Beck喜欢吃。你用绿色的那口锅来煎吧。”

“你对我真是太好了，亲爱的。”

“噢，谢谢你，Rebecca。”

“我是在对Steve说，”Beck调侃道。“现在是他在做早餐。”

Rachel笑了，用卷起的报纸锤了一把Beck的手臂，然后拿了一个放大镜开始读起了报纸。

在Beck和Rachel的身边，听她两拌嘴的同时准备早餐，他难得的在这个年代感受到一些平静。

Bucky做菜向来比他好很多，但Rachel在熟食店的柜台后面长大，所以她坐在厨房的桌边指导Steve做菜。煎培根的滋滋声让Steve食指大动，满意地在肉香中叹着气。

他们在阳台上吃早餐。这里十分宽敞，可以放下一张六人桌，壁炉边有几张沙发，以及一些椅子用来在太阳下打发时光。围栏边的方形花台里种植着各类花卉，藤蔓爬满砖墙。

早餐过程中Steve一直眺望围栏外面，搜寻SHIELD的踪影，等待有人冲出来责怪他擅自离开监管。也许他们没能找到他。

但是更可能的情况是，他们确切知道他在哪里，同时也给了他一些私人空间，将他作为一个人来对待，而不是什么国家象征，让他安安稳稳地享受一点自己的时间。

早餐后，两个姑娘跟着他到了厨房，看他洗碗。

“所以接下来你要做什么？”Rachel问。

她的问题听起来像那些该死的记者，像SHIELD的行政人员，企图让他签份合同，也像Tony Stark，已经准备好了改造大楼的整层结构，只为了让Steve留在里面。

Steve捏紧了马克杯，意外地在拳头里感觉到了瓷片碎渣。他背对着姑娘们，这样便不会让她们看到流出的鲜血。自来水冲刷着伤口，他看着那些伤口在眼前愈合。

“不是我想要逼迫你什么，”Rachel继续说，她没有发现Steve的伤口，不代表没有注意到他的低气压。“我们不需要你为我们做任何事。但是，我们希望你知道，这个家随时欢迎你。 _任何时候_ ，只要你想来。你不需要担心。我们希望你能去自己想去的地方，如果说那个地方刚好是这里的话。那么， _非常好_ 。你可以留在这里。”

“好的，”Steve回答，终于放松了些。她们不需要他做任何事。这是太久以前的事了，有人需要他却不是因为想让他去巡演宣传或者是加入战争。“谢谢你们。”

一个小时后他还是离开了，他决定回到市区里，做点实在的事，他一边向Rachel解释着一边朝门口去。

“外星人，”他说，在门口的地方停下来。“从外太空来的。你能相信这是真的吗？”

“不。”Rachel摇着头暗自发笑。“但是我现在也没有办法相信你从我的小个子朋友变成了一个国家的象征。”

“我还是你的好朋友，Rach。”

她又俏皮地加了一句，“你也是我的家人。”

“是的，”他同意道，喉咙发干。

Steve双手在门把上徘徊。比起焦虑地想要回到城市里，他再次陷入离开Rachel的疑虑中。

“但我现在就在这里，因为某些原因。这是另一件我完全无法相信的事。”他说。

“我也是，”Rachel低声说。

“当然我醒来后的第一件事就是去和外星人交战。”

Rachel撇了撇嘴角。“遗憾的是，不仅仅是外星人。战争再也不像从前那样轻易结束了，小老太。”

“但我们的战争是这样结束的对吗？”他的声音很低，听起来更布鲁克林而不是美国队长。“他们是这样告诉我的。”

“确实是，”Rachel赞同。“但是这直接引起了另外几场，不过都结束了。带着条约和我们的小伙子们回到了家。”

“具体呢？”Steve追问，他知道Rachel不知道他在问什么，他自己都不清楚自己在问什么。 _“一切值得吗？”_ 他没有这么问。 _“赢得胜利是什么感觉？”_ 也没有这么问。

“什么？你是想问，具体的军事行动？因为我也没有那么清楚。”

“我猜是的，”Steve说。

Rachel突然安静下来，陷入悲伤，她神情悲痛，整张脸扭曲在一起。Steve已经准备好应对另一个可怕的真相。太多了，自从他醒来后。

“Steve，”她低语。“有人告诉你发生在日本的事吗？”

Steve深吸了一口气。“告诉我他们投降了。”

“我不想告诉你原因。”

“Rachel。”

“不，”她摇摇头说。“这对你来说太残忍了，你被冰了七十年，Steve！对你来说Bucky才离开四十八天。你现在已经有太多的东西没有办法消化。太多了。听了你只会感到失望。”

他又吸了一口气。“现在就告诉我。”

她仰起脸注视他，专心地研究他的表情。她握住他的手，说话时声音打着颤。

炸弹。

原子弹。被投向日本广岛，几天后，是长崎。夺走了数十万的生命，还有更多经受辐射折磨而终。

“所以你在告诉我，”Steve挣扎着去理解那些话。“你是说在我带着一整架装满炸弹的飞机坠落的几个月后，我们调转方向，对日本做了同样的事？”

“是的，”Rachel低喃。

“上帝耶稣。”

Rachel不希望他在听了这样一番话之后离开。她说他看上去状态不好，他不该一个人，但Steve现在迫切地需要搬运是他体重十倍的混凝土块来转移注意，做任何可以拉伸肌肉的事。分心。他需要一些东西分心。

他亲了她的脸蛋，保证自己会回来吃晚餐，他忍着反胃的感觉走出两条街外。对着一个花坛清空了胃里的食物，十块培根还有其他的。

晚点的时候，又清理完一条街道，确认Tony Stark还在实验室里，Fury主管请他坐下谈话，“我们依旧需要你，队长。”

“我们在1945年向日本投了原子弹，”Steve说，他从Fury扭曲的脸上得到一些病态的快意。“那之后我们还做了什么恶心事，嗯？”

Fury主管瞪向Steve，但他这样的表情不及Winnie一半的威慑力。Steve连眼睛都没眨一下。

“那是我们最好的选择，”他说。“我们必须那么做。”

Steve离开大楼回布鲁克林时，Fury没有阻止他。

* * *

1938

他只回去过那间酒吧四次，通常是白天，还有一次是Bucky有约会的夜晚。一共四次，但他已经对Rachel Rosenbaum有了全面的了解。

她是犹太人。从前住在下东区，在她父母经营的小餐馆里长大。她说话时不怎么带口音，但有时她会冒一两句意第绪语，听起来像Bucky的老祖母会说的。

Sully不是她名副其实的叔叔，而是她父亲儿时的玩伴。她从小就习惯称呼他为Sully叔叔，在她十一岁那一年他停止了来访，那时她听到父母关于他 _堕落_ 的一些评价。

她每天在Sully’s的酒吧里给客人们倒酒，虽然她现在年纪还太小。周末的时候她在威廉姆斯堡给裁缝当学徒。她想要设计自己的服装，并且在时尚流行方面砸了太多钱，这让Sully十分不满。

在闲下来的时候Rachel会分享这些关于她自己的点滴，向他推心置腹，愿意成为他的朋友，即使他没有给予任何回报。

Steve带着他的素描本坐在吧台上，他甚至没有办法告诉对方他的姓，也没有办法和她谈论Bucky，或者他的WPA绘画工作。Rachel看上去不以为意，在他沉默的间隙她会继续说自己相关的话题。

她告诉他做出好喝的犹太丸子汤的秘诀，还抱怨Sully的穿着，即使有些周末酒吧里会有更盛大的变装皇后派对他也不会稍微打扮一下。

她是十五岁那年离家出走的，在她母亲多年游说她嫁个犹太老公之后，她说自己并不想念父母，但会想念意第绪语的腔调，还有她过世的祖母以及希伯来语学校。她谈到祖母时声音里总是感伤，在她母亲无暇顾及她时，是这位祖母养大了她。即使她八岁那年就说过她不会嫁人，也许可以找个老婆时祖母也还是爱她。

就在今天，当Rachel终于打扫完酒吧有了空闲说话时，她告诉他是如何在四种不同的场合下亲吻了她的好朋友，她欺骗对方这是为了和将来丈夫和谐生活的一种练习。

Steve几乎就要开口向她说自己的故事了。他几乎脱口而出， _‘我在我妈妈被诊断出肺结核的那天亲吻了我的好朋友。又或者是他亲吻了我。已经根本分辨不清了，但现在我们不再那么做了。’_

然而他呛了一大口啤酒，结局是Rachel到了吧台的这一侧捶打他弯曲的脊背，大笑出来。

“我真是不敢相信，”当他终于从咳嗽中缓过来时，Rachel仔细地看了一眼Steve铺开的画本。

他喜欢在这里绘画，他们的公寓很小，东西又多，总是不那么适合创作。他今天在这里画了不少，过去的半个小时里他随意地绘着Rachel工作时的样子，单纯为了找乐子。

“这是 _我_ 吗？”她问。“真的假的？”

Steve在凳子上折腾着去挡住画，但是太晚了。Rachel已经看到了。

“抱歉！”Steve在Rachel夺走画簿后惊慌失措，她高举在空中仔细查看。“我应该先征得你同意的。这只是随手涂鸦。”

“随手涂鸦？！”Rachel惊讶地反驳。“收回你的话！”

“抱歉？”

“你画得太棒了，”她赞叹，看Steve的眼神像是第一次真正认识他。“你说这是 _随手涂鸦_ ？该死，Steven。告诉我你认真起来画的会是什么样？”

“你在艺术中心外面见过我，”Steve说着耳朵羞红了。

“是的，但是我一直以为你是像我这样的学生！学着怎么去善用铅笔的那种。但这是 _艺术_ 。你是个 _艺术家_ 。”

Rachel看待Steve的眼光比他看到的自己要直截了当。“ _你是一个艺术家_ ，”她这样说。“ _你是一个同性恋_ ”以及这样的。在她点明一切之前，Steve从不敢正视这些。

艺术家是能善用油画颜料或者精心雕琢完成巨作的人，他们的作品能让欣赏者叹为观止。是那些对色彩运用极为敏感的人，不是那种吸入一点木炭粉就要咳上半天的人，更不是那种一整个冬天都卧病在床的人。是拥有良好视力，以及能通过自己的能力将艺术表现出来的人。

作为一个同性恋对任何别人来说都没什么。Steve绝不会以此去评判别人，绝不会将他们划归为恶心的变态，但是他无法对自己宽容。他试着对自己贴过这个标签，对着镜子称呼自己为同性恋者Steve Rogers，但他除了厌恶和羞耻再也感受不到别的。脑子里永远有那些恶霸的声音，骂他是一只瘦皮猴，小姑娘， _死基佬_ 。

但一切为什么不能像Rachel说的那么简单粗暴呢？

他可以用一只铅笔在纸上揭露现实而不仅仅是照猫画虎。他像喜欢姑娘们那样喜欢小伙子们，WPA按周来付给他作画的薪水。他已经爱慕自己的好友多年。

就是那么简单明了。艺术家。同性恋。

“你介意吗？”Rachel问，翻看他素描本里的画作。也许在Steve决定将一切划归得如此简单之前，他应该拒绝，但他是个艺术家以及基佬，所以他不会为画册里充满爱意的每时每刻或者Bucky脸上的小雀斑而羞愧。

“随意，”他说。

Rachel咧着嘴一会儿 _哦_ 一会儿 _啊_ 地翻看。她停在了眼前第一幅Bucky的肖像，是最近的一幅，Bucky本该安静地坐着给他画的，画里他抬起一边眉毛，不耐烦地看Steve。

她难得地压抑着好奇没有企图从他这里压榨出更多信息，Steve倒是简单地开口了。“这是我的好朋友。我的室友。”

她认真地研习每一页，Steve不允许自己产生任何尴尬或者窘迫的情绪。要知道 _艺术家_ 最终都要习惯于自己的作品被人们细细研究。

“你是一个艺术家，”Rachel再次宣布。

“谁是艺术家？”有人坐在Steve旁边的凳子上问了一句。Sully's的大多数客人年龄都在三十多四十多，但这个男人看上去只比Steve大几岁。他可能是波多黎各人，深色的眼眸，深色的头发，褐色的肤色，比Bucky还要高的颧骨。

“Steve，”Rachel说。“这是Raul。Raul，这是Steve。”

“Steve是个艺术家，”Raul自说自话，伸出一只手。“很高兴见到你。”

“我也是，”Steve回道。现在一切又复杂起来，在Raul称呼他为艺术家之后。Steve又感觉自己是个虚伪的人，但他握住对方的手试图用同样坚定的力道，并且不让自己脸红。

Rachel没有啰嗦，直接给Raul倒了一杯啤酒。她将画册推向Steve面前，而Raul恰巧瞄到Bucky在沙发上小憩的一幕。

“嘿，你画得真棒，”在Steve匆匆抢下画册时Raul评价道。“有想过画什么下流的东西吗？”

Steve几乎就要说出没有两个字了，但他最后还是问了一句，“有报酬吗？”

最终的结果是他一个下午为酒吧的三位老主顾画那种完全违法而且令人脸红心跳的画。

Steve Rogers，同性恋画家，创作低俗下流的作品。

_上帝啊。_

* * *

Rachel和Bucky不同。她没有像Bucky那样从Steve八岁起就照顾他的命若悬丝的生活。她不会因为Steve打个喷嚏而大惊小怪。她没有把Steve当作易碎的花瓶，所以Steve想尽量让一切以这样的方式发展下去。

他总是在推开Sully's大门之前就把该咳的嗽一个劲咳完。那没什么，只是喉咙里堵了些痰液，但Bucky听到他咳嗽就会焦急担忧，他不希望自己的新朋友Rachel也那样担忧他。

时间才刚过中午，几个工人在吧台边吃午餐。今天Rachel做了炖煮，浓厚又爱尔兰式的香味让他想到有母亲的厨房。

他对一些熟脸点头致意------------Raul和Peter，他还欠他们一幅画--------------然后他才看向角落里他在这间酒吧的专座。

已经有人坐在那个位置了，与Rachel交谈。她的绘本展开，手舞足蹈地与那人热切讨论。她对面的男人点头，在Rachel的画稿上草草写着什么。

Steve不想打搅他们。但他也不想自己一个人独坐着。这里的男人们都很和善，但是他也早就清楚不和Rachel坐在一起意味着他在吸引别人搭讪。

这也不是什么坏事。也有令人愉快的时候，比如知道有人确实对他有兴趣，即使他并没有和Bucky以外的人尝试的勇气。但是大多数男人们把他看作基佬，只是因为他个子小，好像他想要时时刻刻被提醒自己瘦弱又矮小一样。

“Steve！”Rachel发现了他在门边闲晃的身影。“中午好。（希伯来语）”

“嗨，”Steve打着招呼朝吧台的方向走。

与Rachel谈话的男人年纪较大，与Sully差不多。两鬓已经有了白发，修理的整齐，可能是个意大利人。他给Steve的笑容亲切又随意，如同他们相识。

“你好，”Steve向他打招呼，伸出一只手。“我是Steve。”

男人笑开了，笑出了声，与他握了手。“Frank。”

“很高兴见到你，”Steve继续说，在凳子上坐定，Rachel给他倒了一杯酒。

“我也是。”Frank转身面向Rachel。他阖上速写本，将它滑到吧台另一侧。“还有任何疑问吗，Rosenbaum女士？”

“你再这么叫我试试，”Rachel说，笑脸瞬间变得严肃。“听起来像个犹太名字。”

“那你刚刚打招呼说中午好的时候用的是希伯来语，”Frank反驳。

“坏习惯是需要改的。”Rachel转身去清洗杯子。“这年头没法儿在布鲁克林做犹太人了。”

这话让Steve汗毛倒竖，脊背发凉。

Frank伸出手在Rachel的肩上捏了一把。Steve见到Rachel对晚上醉酒胡闹把手搭在她肩上的男人们发怒过，但她没有抗拒Frank的接触。

“周六早点来，”他说。“我十一点之前都没有预约。我们可以在那之前一起动工，如果你破天荒的能早到的话。”

Rachel挤出一个微笑。“谢谢你，Frank。”

Frank站起身，向Steve点点头，穿上外套。他风一样离开了酒吧，消失在连着小储藏室的后门出口。

“他是Sully的朋友？”Steve问。

“你是真的没认出来他，是吗？”Rachel感叹。“这倒是挺安慰人的。”

“什么意思？”

“你们之前见过，”她说。“当然只在他穿着闪亮的裙子，以Claudette的身份出现时。”

Steve惊得目瞪口呆。“他是 _Claudette_ ？”

“你知道，今天以及大多数时候他都是Frank。但是，没错，同一个人。”

“哇哦，干得漂亮。”

Rachel笑着用手遮住嘴。“我会转告给他的。Frank和Sully是老相识了。他就是我之前和你提起过的裁缝师傅 。周末我就在他那里帮忙。我们现在正在制作我的一个设计。”

接下来的半小时Rachel向Steve展示她设计的女装草图，上面有Frank的一些标注。他赞赏她对体型的把控，为她的进步表示满意。

在他们谈话结束之前，她几乎变得和她说希伯来语是个坏习惯之前一样没心没肺了。Steve不愿再看到她说那句话时的厌恶神情，但是他必须知道原因。

“Rachel，”他开口，尽量让语气平和。“为什么你说这年头没法儿在布鲁克林做犹太人了？”

Rachel叹着气，在吧台下面东翻西找，揪出一张揉皱的报纸。她点了点那个标题，Steve念了出来。

_“超过2000名德裔美国人联盟_ [注：German-Americn Bund-亲纳米卒，反犹太] _成员在展望大厅集会；200名美国和平与民主联盟纠察队员在外维持秩序。”_ [注：1938年10月3日]

“就发生在布鲁克林，”Rachel念叨。“超过2000人。你还记得春天的时候吗，四个德国人在一个可怜的犹太人背上刻了卐字记号，他是个电台播音员？”[注：1938年4月23日 Charles Weiss，布鲁克林反纳米卒杂志编辑，被毒打并被刻上卐字记号。]

Steve并不记得。

母亲去世后，他的生活几乎是挣扎在生存的边缘，对于发生在自己周遭的事一无所知。当然了，他是在收音机里听说过希特勒的恶行的，但欧洲实在离他的生活太远了。

但是这次不同。展望大厅是他 _散步_ 会去的地方。

Steve也许对大千世界没有足够的关注，但是他有足够多的经验对付那些地痞恶霸，他知道作恶的人不会无端停下他们的行为。得有人去阻止他们。

“虽然，所有人都说这不正常，”Rachel说。“布鲁克林多的是民主党派和左翼分子。这里没有纳米卒！除了有2000人在我们的后院集会！欧洲的问题并不会影响到大西洋的这一头来，这是他们的说法。当然了，他们 _当然_ 不会。”

“Rachel，我--------”Steve突然顿住，他不知道自己还能说什么。 _‘我很抱歉？’‘这很糟？’‘出门的时候注意安全？’_ 这些都是无用的废话，没有一个字能给她带来安抚和平静。

吧台的另一侧，一位顾客要求续杯，Rachel深吸了一口气，带上笑容继续她的工作。

Steve看着她，胃里一阵翻搅，恶心、晕眩和恐惧的情感交错。

Steve不是那2000个在展望大厅门口集会的人中的一个，但他也不是一个纠察队员。他早就学会了其中的道理。在地痞欺凌弱者时视若无睹与自己动手欺负弱者没有本质上区别。

但是在今天之前，Steve从未想过要为这个世界做点什么。他的精力都在对付眼前的恶霸，他完全忽略了那些有实权的人。

年幼的时候他总是愤愤不平又正义感爆棚。如果他的母亲没有去世，如果他没有与Bucky共同度过那些食不果腹的艰难日子，Steve也许还能保有他幼年时的正义感。也许他会成为纠察队里的一员，而不是一个麻木的大众，对来他们地盘上捣乱的人视若无睹。

Steve的无知是不可饶恕的，他想要这样告诉Rachel，他想要说点什么，但是Rachel倒完酒回来时对他举起了一只手然后说，“我什么都不想听。”

“但是----------”

“我不想再思考这件事了。你知道你什么忙也帮不上？所以给我分分心。和我说些别的，说些分散我注意的事。”

Steve木讷地眨了眨眼，企图想出什么好的话题。但是当他的思维归他所有时，他能想到的总是Bucky。

“你知道我最好的朋友是犹太人，”他脱口而出。

Rachel抬抬眉毛笑了。Steve有点羞赧，因为这不算是话题转变，而且他平时尽量不与Rachel谈到Bucky。他谈到Bucky时脸上会有些异样，Rachel就会知道他在说谁。当Steve说 _“我的室友，我最好的伙伴，我们一起长大，”_ 时Rachel会笑着说， _“你的朋友，嗯？他一定是个特别不一样的朋友，嗯？跟我说说你这个朋友，你愿意吗？”_

默默地爱着Bucky，让这份感情在他的头脑里发酵已经够可悲了。他不愿意和Rachel提这样一个令他着迷，他却再也得不到的人。

“你说的是和你住在一起的人？”Rachel问。“你最好的伙伴，但就仅仅是你的 _朋友_ ？”

Steve脸红得更厉害了。

“是，”Steve说，用手撩了一把前发。“说实在的，他不完全是犹太人。他父亲是的，母亲是爱尔兰天主教徒。他过的是每周日在教堂里做礼拜的童年生活。不知道他有没有去过犹太版本的，除了偶尔为了让他的老祖母开心会过犹太新年或者赎罪日。”

Rachel翻了个白眼。“犹太教堂。你说的那个是 _犹太教堂_ 。你知道犹太新年、赎罪日却不知道犹太教堂？”

“是的， _犹太教堂_ 。”

“严格意义上来说，只有他母亲是犹太人时他才是。但是我也不知道。有个犹太人父亲一定已经让他多了不少令人不悦的绰号。”

“是的”Steve撇撇嘴。

“作为爱尔兰人也好不到哪儿去。”

“当然，但是没有人在我们背后刻十字记号。”

Rachel再一次陷入苦闷，Steve不能忍受她这样。她说了想要话题转变，想要被分心，但是Steve让一切更糟了。当然了，有一个话题可以完全使她分心并且使她兴奋。

有一个话题Rachel总是有十足的兴趣。每次当她听到关于Bucky的话题都会双眼放光，即使与她期待的事与愿违。

为什么他不能和Rachel说呢？她是迄今以来唯一一个可以和他讨论这个的，也许在这里提到Bucky的名字不会那么糟。他一直约束自己不要谈论自己或者Bucky，如果与Rachel说了他这部分的生活----------可以这么说，他生活中最重要的部分------------在之前从不是一个选项，直到这一刻。

“他的名字是James，”Steve说，他在裤子上蹭了蹭汗湿的掌心。他从未告诉Rachel自己的姓，所以他也不会说Bucky的。在布鲁克林叫James的比叫Bucky的多了去。

Rachel站了起来，睁大了双眼看着他。

“我们很小的时候就是好朋友。在同一条街上长大的。我妈妈在教堂里认识了他妈妈，那之后，你知道的，她们都是爱尔兰人，但是直到我和Bucky每天玩在一起她们的关系才熟络起来。我们就像一家人，后来妈妈和我会与他们家一起过节还有做很多事。即使后来他们随着Bucky父亲工作升迁搬去了更好的地方。”

Steve语音含混。他吸了一口气，过了很久才瞥了一眼Rachel。她脸上带着微笑。

“我爱他，”Steve耸耸肩。就是这么简单。

Rachel捏了一把他的手。“很好，”她小声说。

Steve又吸了一口气，身体倾倒下来，额头抵在油腻的吧台上。Rachel在他背后轻拍，去别处倒酒，回来后会继续安抚地拍着他的背，直到他再次找到谈论Bucky的勇气。

* * *

一个月后，当Steve在报纸上读到水晶之夜时[注：1938年11月9日，纳米卒党员与党卫队袭击德国全境犹太人的事件。]，他放弃洗衣服的打算，第一时间冲到了酒吧。

Sully站在吧台后，一如既往的凶悍样。很难得这么一大早在这里能见到他，所以Steve进门后愣神了。Sully摇摇头，带着Steve进入里屋，指了指楼道。

“三楼，”他低语，捏了一把Steve的肩膀，然后回到吧台。

Rachel几乎在他敲了一下之后立刻来应门了，好像知道他要来。他从未见过她没化妆的样子，没有画红唇她看起来年轻许多。一头直发，并且穿着宽松的长裤，还有一件不合身的T恤，也许是Sully的。脖子上系着围巾。即使Sully这儿的公寓比Steve和Bucky的住处要暖和许多，Rachel还是冷得打颤。

“嗨，”Steve突然不知道该说什么。

“嗨，”Rachel打招呼，给他让出一条道。

他们一个上午在沙发上度过，Rachel在他肩头哭泣。

* * *

当他晚上回到家，Bucky问他为什么没有洗衣服时，Steve并没有准备好谎言。

“纳米卒在德国大面积焚烧犹太建筑，”他说，与Bucky一起陷进沙发里。Bucky看起来累坏了，头仰进身后的垫子里，像是下一秒就能睡着。“我有点心烦意乱。”

“是的，我知道。”Bucky转向他，蹙着眉。“下班后我去见了祖母。”

“你 _去了_ ？”这惊讶当然比不上Bucky说他去见了他的父亲，但Bucky几乎不会说意第绪语。George一直充当他母亲和他孩子对话的翻译。

Bucky随意地耸耸肩。

“我们离开后你还有去见过她吗？”

“有，几个月去一次。她很难受，你知道的。总是让我多吃点，总是握着我的手。”Bucky似乎有点羞窘，脸上有了红晕。

“那很好，”Steve小声说。“我不知道你有回去见她，但是这很好。”

“我敢发誓我告诉过你。”

“不，我并不知道。”

“哼。”

Steve靠近了点，学着Bucky的姿势。将身体蜷在一起，直到他和Bucky看上去像被两个气泡笼罩，没有人能伤害得了他们。

“一个月前2000人在展望大厅集会，”他低语。

“是的，”Bucky回答，闭上双眼。

“之前的春天，有人在一个播音员的背后刻了十字符号。”

“是的。”

“但是这些你都知道，是吗？”Steve小声问。

他一直以为他们两个人都没有办法在困窘的生活中用额外的精力关注外面的事。但Bucky什么都知道。Bucky会读报纸。他小心谨慎。Bucky并没有那个奢侈不去对2000个在他身边想要害他的人给予重视。

“嘿，我几乎不识意第绪语，但是我祖母指着报纸捉紧我衣领的手告诉我在外小心。”

“是的，”Steve低语。“但是总得有人去阻止他们？对吗，Bucky？是的！要在什么时候阻止他们。”

“我也不知道，pal。”

他们在沙发上静坐了很久，然后一起去洗了衣服。

* * *

“明天日落之后就是光明节，”Steve还没有坐上凳子就听见Rachel说。

“光明节？”他问，解下脖子上Bucky的围巾。抖落帽子上的雪。

“犹太节日。没听说过和光明相关的节日？说真的？什么都不知道？你的好朋友是半个犹太人你都不知道光明节。这虽然不是犹太新年，但重要性也差不多了。”她摇摇头，失望极了。

“抱歉，Rach。”他把外套架在身边的凳子上。正值寒冬，雪下得大，外面积雪很厚，街道一片狼藉。“他并没有和我提起过这些少数时候他们过的节日上做什么。”

“你有见过这个吗？”她问，拿出一个小巧的青白色烛台放在吧台上。“这是光明节烛台。”

“是的，见过。每晚点亮一只蜡烛，一连好几天，对吗？在圣诞附近？他们确实这么做过。”他拿起烛台。有锈迹和缺口，与Barnes家壁炉架上的那个相比小很多，但是更精致。

他突然意识到，这是Bucky随着Steve离开那个家之后失去的另一个部分。比起犹太教他总是更偏向天主教，他每周都要和母亲去做礼拜，但是他父亲只要求一年过几次犹太节日。虽然Steve见到的不多，但这个宗教也是Bucky曾经生活的一部分。他为了和祖母交谈曾经学过一些意第绪语，他衣柜最上方的抽屉里有一顶犹太帽子，旁边还放着念珠。

这些日子，他们想家时会去弥撒，即使没有Winnie的要求，但是如果Bucky想念他犹太生活的部分，他能去哪儿呢？

“我能在哪里买到这个？”Steve问，手指划过第一个蜡烛托。

Rachel笑了，好像她既希望又期待他问这个问题。“这个你拿走。”

“不，Rachel。我不能这么做。”

“你能而且你应该这么做。送给你的朋友。你说过他和你搬出来之后就不怎么见他的家人，对吗？明晚点上一只蜡烛。我会给你写祝福语。”

“但这是你的。”

“我楼上还有更好的，”Rachel耸耸肩。她用一块抹布擦拭吧台，即使那里干净得不能再干净。“离家出走前，我偷走了祖母的烛台。这个是我妈给我的。我不喜欢她。所以并不想留下这个。说实话，你拿走它是在帮我忙。”

当Steve画完几幅画准备回家时，他小心地用围巾裹住烛台。Rachel从吧台出来和他道别，拥抱他比平时更久一些。

“光明节快乐。Rachel。”

她满意地笑了，“也祝你圣诞快乐。”将他赶出酒吧时没有忘记告诉他去哪里买蜡烛。

* * *

Bucky沉默地凝视着放在厨房洗水池边的烛台太久，久到Steve忍不住开口说点什么。

“我知道，我知道，我知道你并不算是犹太人，因为你妈妈并不是，你也从来没有什么宗教信仰，”Steve说，双手绞在一起，朝厨房的方向走。“我知道你从不相信上帝那一套，不管是什么版本的。”

Bucky抬抬眉毛，被Steve的新知识取悦和惊讶到了。事实上这些都是Rachel的原话。

“但是你是做着这些长大的，不是吗？”Steve继续。“和你的父亲一起，你们庆祝这些节日的。去祖母家里，和那边的家人一起过节？”

“当然。”Bucky不急不缓地赞同，他看Steve的表情像是在研习什么谜题。

“我只是觉得你也许会想念那些，就是这样，”Steve说着耸耸肩。

他现在深深后悔自己向Rachel要了烛台。这太奇怪了。Bucky从来没有向他说过太多他犹太那一半的家庭，并没有和他说过什么犹太主义。他被学校里的男孩们骂恶心的绰号时，Bucky揍得他们满地找牙，他被别人开各种各样关于他父母的玩笑，他天主教的母亲和犹太父亲的怪异婚姻，但他从没有明确表达过他的宗教立场，所以他这方面对Steve来说很陌生。

“你没必要收下它，”他嘟哝，但Bucky的手已经握上底座，对Steve的话摇摇脑袋，将烛台放在了桌子上。

他问，“有蜡烛吗？”日落之后他们点燃蜡烛，烛光摇曳，他脸上的表情是说不出的惬怀。

* * *

这是第三年只有他们两人一起过圣诞节。Bucky提议子夜弥撒，他做了个夸张的表情，然后Steve说“为什么不呢？总之我们都不是什么虔诚的天主教徒。”

他们忍到了十一点，两人都很焦躁，他们坐在沙发上安静地听着收音机。

“走吧，”Bucky终于开口了。“没有弥撒的圣诞节一点也没有节日的感觉。”

这样的时刻，内疚和乡愁陪着他们寻找教堂，他们总是去很远的雷德胡克的教堂。所有的Buchanans都会去教堂，自从Maryanne事件之后Bucky就尽量避免去教堂。在这个街区附近走动意味着随时遇见认识他们的人。

在教堂里，他们与其他人一样，也许Steve并不相信这些，不相信上帝，但是最近他学会了感谢宗教习惯。弥撒总能带给他一些安慰。拉丁语和鼓励都让他想到自己的母亲。

回家的一路冷得能冻死人，Steve的身体在外套下瑟瑟发抖，即使Bucky要求他在外套下面加了三件毛衣都无济于事。

“这真是个糟糕的决定，”Bucky咕哝一句，将他拉近了，一只手拼命搓着他的臂膀。“这么冷的天就不该让你在外面乱晃的。”

“我没事，Buck。”Steve听得出自己声音的颤抖，但是他转过脸看Bucky，语气坚定。

第二天他闻着Bucky准备的圣诞烤肉大餐。这是他们去年想都不敢想的奢侈，即使他们已经在这间公寓里住了好几个月。

快到新年时，Steve已经没办法在床上坐超过五分钟。已经好多天了，先是喉咙不舒服，他当时满不在乎，直到咳着嗽被Bucky的闹钟叫醒。如果他能再坚持五分钟，Bucky就已经出门上班了，但就在Bucky穿外套的时候Steve一个劲地咳了起来。

“我没事，”在Bucky开口前Steve就先这么说了。

他只给了Steve一个深刻怀疑的表情，抬着眉毛，双唇抿成一条线。

“只是感冒而已，”Steve坚持说，努力从床上坐起来，带上微笑，好像他并没有想挠挠嗓子让它别再发疼。

Bucky无可奈何地翻着白眼，从房间的另一侧走到床边，一根手指挑起Steve的下巴，Steve仰起脸，Bucky专注的神情让他脸红到耳根。

“你有点发烧了，”Bucky小声嘀咕，一只手掌附在Steve的额头上。

Steve无端地笑出来。“只是感冒了而已，”他重复。

“是啊，这是多少次我听你这么说，但是最后你都是去了医院，然后一些蠢牧师给你念临终祈祷？”

“哦，拜托，Buck。”

“今天安安稳稳躺着，可以吗？”

这是另一个愚蠢的时刻，Bucky低头看着Steve，而Steve抬头看着Bucky，Steve忘记了呼吸，他猜也许他们都记得双唇接触时的感受。

但Steve很快又咳嗽起来，这一次更糟了。Bucky抚着他的背，直到Steve将他赶出房间，否则他会迟到太久。

Bucky回家时他的病情加重了，严重到他承认自己无法参与新年夜的计划，那个计划包括在附近的小酒吧里喝个烂醉。

“今天晚上我是没法出门了，pal，”在喝掉Bucky给他倒的一杯水之后Steve说。

Bucky哼了一声，收回水杯。“还用你说？”

“Jerk，”Steve回道。

Bucky只是对他笑笑，将他汗湿的前发撩上去。“那你觉得自己至少有办法起来坐到沙发上吗？”

“不，你出去玩的时候我继续在家里休息就行。”

“我哪里也不去，”Bucky说，好像Steve刚刚说的是句蠢话，好像这再显然不过。

“但是你那么期待在午夜亲吻一个姑娘直到迎来新年。”

“我能凑活。”

于是Steve起来坐在沙发上，Beck过来了，带着一副扑克和从父母那里偷来的红酒。Bucky坐在地板上，背靠在沙发坐垫，他的脑袋就在Steve身边，他可以轻而易举地碰到他，将手穿过他的发丝。Beck坐在他们对面的咖啡桌边，三个人玩牌。Steve时常失去意识，但是午夜将近时他保持自己精神集中。

Bucky将Beck拉进一个拥抱，她尖叫着，无心地抗议。他亲吻了她的脸颊，然后说，“I love you！I love you！”

他转向Steve，阴影打在躺在沙发上的Steve身上。上方的光线照在他的发丝，泛着红光和金边，他喝了红酒的脸颊粉扑扑的，看上去像个天使。

Steve，激动地，接近错乱地对他微笑。想要碰碰他。“现在是1939了，”他说。“我们终于迎来1939了。”

Bucky点点头俯下身，在Steve的前额留下一个绵长的吻。他耳语着，“I love you. I love you.”


	5. Chapter 5

“耶稣，玛丽，上帝，”Steve在看到印着自己脸的广告牌后嘀咕。手捏紧了方向盘，Steve强忍着变三条道停在高速路边去瞅瞅那牌子的冲动。

他们已经快到华盛顿了，Steve一直以为自己能妥善应对这一天，但是他实在没预料到自己会是美国历史博物馆的下一个会展主题人物。

“哦，你看着还挺帅气，”坐在副驾的Rachel评论道。

“别说了。”Steve红了脸。这块广告牌不该让他如此吃惊的。他每天能见到很多打着美国队长名号的东西，政治宣传和漫画，挂着他人像的党派标语里的话不少都完全与他的信仰相违背。比方说麦卡锡主义[注：Joseph Raymond "Joe" McCarthy]和寒战的那些。美国队长总是比他伟大不少，而在这个新世纪里更是有他无法想象的巨大作用。

他现在的形象有广告牌那么大，甚至有史密森尼博物馆会展那么大。

比起停在路边看展示牌，他踩了一脚油门超了前面一辆占着快车道而不利用的汽车。

“Steven！”Rachel骂了一声。这是他们出发后的第三次了，他的开车模式实在不利于她的心脏，她表示自己还没活够并要求Steve‘像个负责可靠的成年人那样开车’。

曾经在波兰的某个地方，Steve撞上一辆吉普车时，Bucky也有过类似的抱怨。

“抱歉，抱歉。”他低语着。“没在战区以外的地方开过车。”

“Barnes家可是开了一家汽车运输公司，”Rachel不满地将话堵回去。

“我一闻到尾气就会咳嗽，而且那时我的脚也够不着油门。”

Rachel被他的话逗乐了。“我们应该坐火车的，”她说，“你到底有没有驾照？有没有人教过你怎么开车？我们应该坐火车的。但这么一来你就会错过预约心理医师的时间，那可不好。”

Steve叹了一口气，放慢速度，放慢了不少。

他倒是很希望自己错过预约时间，这是SHIELD强制他进行的第二次。很显然，在21世纪精神疾病已经不再等同于懦弱，也不会面临电击治疗。而且事实上，这是与SHIELD维持工作关系的一项必须任务，也许Steve不久前才对Fury局长说过不，但是他也并不想与Peggy建立的组织闹得一刀两断。

Rachel会在他的强制心理咨询临近时痛斥精神疾病的耻辱，这没什么，Steve唯一不能理解的是为什么他们期待他相信一个将经济大萧条说成是美好旧日时光的陌生人。当Steve提起这个，Rebecca会冷哼一声，并提到给他介绍一个不错的同性恋心理医师来替代。

最终他在过程中完美地演绎出了美国队长，但他真心宁愿错过未来的所有预约。

今天，这位善良的医生在听到他的周末计划后问到了关于Peggy的事，然而他不知道说什么好。

“他们在多年前办了第一次，”车在慢行，几分钟的沉默后Rachel开口说。他花了段时间弄明白她在说什么。“在飞机坠毁的三十周年纪念。弄了很盛大的宣传。他们请来了Peggy和咆哮突击队的成员，所以我们开了场派对。Hannah和Hank也来了，愿上帝安息他们的灵魂。”

“哇哦，”Steve感叹一声。未来的世界怪异得有些超出他的想象。

在姑娘们公寓里的第二个晚上，他们翻开了陈旧的相簿。里面能见到不少Peggy的面容，以及一些有咆哮突击队成员的。这令他震惊，在他离开后，他生命里两条完全不交融的轨迹中的人物奇妙地在相纸上出现了联结。战争与家乡，在相片里一晃几十年过去了。

他们是在他的葬礼上相遇的。Rachel仍然会每个月都去华盛顿看望Peggy。

“他们为这一次会展采访了我和Beck，”Rachel说。“所以我以为你也早就知道这一切了。”

Steve这才有点SHIELD的PR人员谈论关于博物馆相关事务的模糊印象，但他拒绝了，绝不，坚决不，所以那时他以为这次会展不会举行。

愚蠢的想法。他根本不能掌控自己的故事，自己的形象，或者是他的身体，从1942年起。2012年凭什么会不同呢？

“我不会同意他们那么做。给我一百块也不行。”

“一百块在这年头已经不值钱了，”Rachel笑着回答。

Steve叹了口气。“一百万也不不行，”他纠正道。

“像点样了，”Rachel说，点着头表示满意。“挺现代。”

* * *

想到Peggy一拳揍在那个无礼的新兵脸上时，Steve对Peggy Carter特工是心存敬畏的。一年后，她违背Phillips上校的决定将Steve送去敌人后方，不费吹灰之力的样子令Steve对她刮目相看。

她教给他战斗的技巧。教会他怎样去主导，只是看她对着地图演说他也能从旁学到不少，她的头脑运转灵活，是整个房间里最具战术的。她总是比他快一步，即使他身体里有血清加成。

她很快变得重要起来。他很快发现自己喜爱她，但不明白这究竟是种怎样的爱。爱Peggy并不像是爱Bucky那样---------那么至关重要，充满了Steve的整个灵魂，让他觉得如果不是与Bucky共同成长，他将成为完全不同的另一个人---------也不像对Rachel的爱--------------轻松，舒适，坚定又稳固，像是重获一个亲人。

Peggy与众不同，但他从不知道爱她对于他们有着怎样的意义。

“我都告诉你多少次，去找一个你能倾慕的姑娘，嗯？”Bucky总会这样说，在救援的几个月之后，他们团队的第一次正式任务之前。他的声音平静但他的手却在颤抖。“你是个奇迹，Steve。你是个该死的国家英雄。他们把你打造成了这样，当这该死的战争结束后他们可不会轻易放你走。有一天，你会成为总统还是什么，那时候你会需要一个妻子。一个真正的妻子。事情会那么发展。为什么不选Carter呢？为什么不选个你可以真真正正给予爱的人呢？”

即使他说的都对，不论他认为战后会如何，不论他对Peggy的感情会发展向何处，他拒绝抛下Bucky。

所以那些在总部的夜晚，当Steve与Peggy在策划作战后独处时，顶灯幽暗，Peggy美得令他窒息，Steve还是会在Peggy靠近时向后退。他清清喉咙对她道晚安。他会爬上Bucky的行军床，如果他们有幸睡在带锁的房间里，他会默默地向Bucky发誓不论发生什么他绝不会抛下他。他发誓绝不对Bucky放手。

一个转瞬就破碎了的誓言，破碎在列车的车厢边。

Steve原本要弄清这一切的，在战争结束后。但他违背了对Bucky的誓言，在上那架飞机前给了Peggy一个诀别的吻，沉湎于无线通信的假想中，做了一个他们知道不可能成真的约定，讨论着战争的一种可能性结局，但Steve的生命即将终结。

只是那没有终结。

他现在正在车里，双手扣在21世纪的SUV方向盘上。他还不清楚对Peggy的爱意味着什么，对他们有什么影响，但是这在21世纪已经不那么重要了。他们早就错过了成千上万种可能性，Steve被冰封而Peggy则在建立SHIELD。

“Rachel，”他唤了一声。“我不知道在战争时对Peggy做的那些算什么。”

“小老太，”Rachel低声道，手放在他的前臂上。“你从不知道自己在做什么，但一切都没什么大问题。”

“我准备好了，”他说。但这是一句谎话，就像之前无数次那样，但他还是下了车。

* * *

Rachel先是独自进了Peggy的病房，Steve还要在大厅里调整好呼吸的节奏。

这里环境不错，一栋老石屋改造成的敬老机构，住着少数几位老年人。这里有花园和娱乐休闲室，连Rachel都说自己不介意搬到这样的地方来，只是Beck会为此大发脾气。

这里环境不错，但是仍然闻起来有股医院的味道，Steve从根本上讨厌这里。

十五分钟后护士来检查Peggy。她在看到他时惊得瞪大双眼，但也只是经过他进了病房没有多说一句话。几分钟后她再次出现。

“她今天感觉不错，”她说。“她记得你被从冰封中解救出来，以及你回来了。她们请你进去。”

Steve深吸一口气进了Peggy的房间。他朝里走了几步，护士关上了他身后的门，但他见到Peggy时还是僵住了。她靠在倚着窗户的床上，Rachel坐在她身边的椅子上，她们笑得如同40年代时那么开怀。

“Hi”他打了声招呼，伸出一只手去撩前发，只是上周SHIELD才给他理过发，太短了撩不着什么。

当他有访谈，需要与政客握手，面对摄影机时他的形象必须是中规中矩的。

“Steve，”Peggy唤道。他对于这样脆弱刺耳的声音还一点准备都没有。

“Hi，”他回答。

Peggy咯咯笑了出来。“他和姑娘们说话时总是这样嘴笨，”她这样对Rachel说。

“他和我说话时倒是好好的，”Rachel被逗乐了。“事实上，不是的。在我们成为朋友前他真是糟透了。”

“哦，你看你现在触犯了他，”Peggy说。“看看他那双大眼睛，像只可怜的小狗。”

Rachel大笑着，一种截然不同的关于过去的可能性闪现在Steve眼前，他们都平安地回到了家乡，在他们战前的小窝里，Rachel和她组队取笑他。

Steve很快甩开这个念头，尽量不让一切变得太悲伤，起码不能在她们开心地在他面前谈笑时。

“你两真是欢喜冤家，不是吗？”他说，堆起一个笑。

“你的品味总是很好的，亲爱的，”Peggy说。“过来这里。”

Steve顺着她的意思，他握住了Peggy长满斑的手，努力不哭出来。

“你来晚了，”Peggy说。

Steve笑了一声，转为啜咽。“抱歉，我被延误了。”

Peggy笑得哀伤，伸出手去拍拍他的脑袋。

床的另一侧，Rachel起身离开，给Steve一些私人空间。

“我想念你，”她小声说。“非常想。”

* * *

Peggy的话都是在兜圈子，所有的内容聊着聊着又都变回，“哦，Steve。你还活着。你还活着。我等了太久了，一辈子过去了。”他握着她的手，亲吻关节处，笑里带着泪水。

见到她令人愉悦，但见到她状态紊乱的样子又令他难受不已，她尝试去理解他说的话时，Steve会眉头深锁，嘴唇紧抿，每过几分钟他就会想这是怎么可能的，在2012年握着她的手坐在她的床边。

她向他说了她的家庭，她的孩子，孙子。她聊到了Howard Stark以及SHIELD的起源。Rachel再次回到房间，两个人欢欣地向他说着故事，他们是怎样每隔几年就和咆哮突击队的成员们聚一聚。

他停下了大笑，当Peggy叹了一声然后指着他说，“快看，Rachel。这个护士长得和Steve一模一样。”

Steve咬紧牙关，Rachel回复道，一五一十地。“那是因为他就是Steve。他回来了。他之前都一直睡在冰里。”

“我知道的，亲爱的，”Peggy骂了一声，好像Rachel才是那个一时失忆的人。“我从他在纽约对付外星人的录像里就知道了。你做得非常棒，Steve。”

“谢谢你，Peg。”

他们吃了午餐但Peggy忘了，她以为他们在命悬一线的战争年代，然后她想到了这样一个故事，告诉他有一次她们带着喝醉的Dum去了西村，这把Steve弄糊涂了。

“等等，”他打断。“你说你带着Dugan去了一家同性恋酒吧？Dugan？”

“他挺与众不同的，”Rachel说，带着笑。“咆哮突击队的都知道我和Beck并不是真正的姐妹。他想要和我们一起出去，所以我们带着他一起。”

“别人以为你们是姐妹？”

“作为我们住在一起的借口比较方便，”Rachel说，打消Steve的疑虑。“重点是，那一晚很棒。”

“非常棒，”Peggy同意道。

然后她聊到了Bucky。不仅仅是Bucky，而是明确的他与Bucky。

他知道这些已经有段时间了，女孩们与Peggy成为朋友的事，但是他从没想到友谊会到哪一步，没想到过她们交流过彼此的生活细节。

Steve与Bucky，他们曾经是Rachel生活的一个必不可少的部分。当然了这也是Rachel会与她的朋友分享的部分。他们都离世了，毕竟，所以Rachel说他们的故事是再合理不过的。

“你告诉她了？”他还是对Rachel生了气。她对他的态度翻了个白眼，在此之前Steve没有想到Peggy还有别的途径可以知道这些。“还是你在战争时发现的？”他问Peggy。某种程度上来说，这是更糟糕的一种途径。

“那时差不多就那么以为了，”Peggy说，她的视线飘远。“我很明确地感觉到你心里有别的什么人，这是我们没有任何进一步接触的原因，这是我们没有把握机会的理由，那些我们独处的夜晚。也许我发现了，只是那个年代我不会让自己去细思这些。但是也正如此，最终Rachel说服Rebecca，她同意向我说你们之间的事，我并没有很惊讶。”

Steve长舒了一口气。“哦，老天。”

Peggy继续说着那些令他更吃惊更讶异的事。

“我曾经爱过一个女孩，”她笑着说。“那都是你的功劳，亲爱的。你给了我勇气，你和Bucky。在这之前，我拒绝这样去看待自己，拒绝去思考这类可能性，但是你让我变得勇敢。即使你离开了，你依旧给了我勇气。”

Steve怔怔地不知道该说什么，“哦，哇，”但是他们晚饭后离开时，Peggy因疲乏而神志越发不清晰，Steve为自己给予了她一些回报，以及给了她勇气而欣慰。

要知道在战争年代，一切是完全颠倒过来的。Peggy是那个给予他勇气的人。

* * *

**1939**

Rachel十七岁的那个晚上，Steve过了凌晨两点才蹒跚地回到家里，他径直走向沙发。脚步钝重拖在木地板上，Steve为发出的噪声而烦躁，他瞥了一眼厨房那一侧卧室关着的门。有那么一会儿他屏住呼吸，但不像能吵醒Bucky。

前提是如果Bucky在家的话。

过去的一周里，Steve接了各种各样的活，试图在严冬中异常健康的身体状况下多谋取些利益。他要趁这会儿多挣点存起来，一旦他病得卧床不起需要靠Bucky来工作和照料他时也能帮上点忙。

他这些天的工作时间似乎与Bucky的截然相反，Bucky总是一早去炼糖厂，Steve很晚才去酒吧，画最近接到的大批量低俗画作。等到Steve回到家里，Bucky早已入睡，顶多会在再次昏睡前提醒Steve一两句让他吃晚饭。

Steve知道今晚Bucky有个重要的约会，那种会让他彻夜不归的约会，他只会顶着一头乱发直到清晨才回到家里，连看Steve的力气都没有。

今晚过得不错。Steve笑过，醉过，开心地待在Rachel身边，她终于到了被允许在酒吧待到通宵的年纪，被向他一样的人簇拥着，但他高涨的情绪在此时已经冷却下来，只要他想到Bucky今晚的可能计划。

Steve蹬掉了鞋子，花了远超出需要的力气。一只砸到墙上发出钝响。另一只差点撞翻了落地灯。Steve冻住了，瞪着眼睛盯着那件旧物------------他母亲的------------不稳地摇晃着最终端正地立住。

Steve松了一口气，缓和了一会儿。

“Steve？”

在听到Bucky含糊困倦的声音后他又紧张起来。他站起身，望着Bucky在他们卧室的门边揉着睡眼。只能隐约看到个影子，客厅的光线不足以越过漆黑的厨房照到他身上，但他看起来仍是难以置信的美丽。

Steve想要再次亲吻他。Steve想要将前额埋在Bucky的胸口，在那里安家。Steve想要再来一杯，或者很多杯。

“抱歉，”Steve低声道歉。很显然他这一个词就让对方听出他喝多了，门边的Bucky又站直了些。“我不想要吵醒你的。不知道你在家。”

“我还能在哪儿，嗯？”

Steve只是耸耸肩，盯着别处而不去看Bucky。

“你去哪儿了？”当Bucky明确感到Steve不打算继续说下去时问了出来。

Steve再次耸耸肩。他没有对Bucky说过实话，关于过去的几个月里他都在哪儿挥洒大把的时间，因此现在也没有理由说实话。Steve并没有设计好了去欺骗Bucky，事实上他并没有说过什么违背事实的话，但他刻意遗漏的东西太多，所以他无法否认自己就是在说谎。

这是他记忆里的第一次，欺骗他最好的朋友，从头到尾并且明知故犯。

“哦，你知道的，”Steve说，把外套搭在沙发上。他蹒跚地走向Bucky，抖掉肩上的吊带，准备经过他走进卧室。

“不。”Bucky一只手按在Steve的肩上拦下他。他的拇指嵌进Steve的锁骨凹槽里，Steve阖上了双眼。他们靠得太近了，挤在门边那点地方。“我不知道你去了哪里。所以我才会问。”

Bucky靠得如此近，踮起脚去亲吻他不会是什么难事。他可以想都不想地就这么去做，如果是三年前的话。但Steve已不再像那时一样悲伤，Bucky也没有必要再给他鼓劲，使他分心。

“就是那间酒吧，”Steve小声说，即使是这样一句话也像在说什么秘密一样。他告诉过Bucky有这样一间酒吧，在那里他会构思交给WPA的画，那里也会有人出钱请他作画。

他只是省去了那些关键信息。

“但你晚上通常都不去那里，”Bucky低声问回来。他的拇指挪动，推开了Steve的衬衫露出了一片光裸的肌肤。“我以为你今晚会想待在家里。我感觉好像有几年没有见到你了。”

Steve不知道自己何时确信Bucky今晚有约。不是Bucky说了什么，也不是他做了什么，说真的。当然了当Bucky与他妈妈介绍的那些姑娘有约会时作为一种进一步发展，但他们最近不常碰面。Bucky总会告诉Steve什么时候不用等他回家。

另一面，Steve却没有给予同等的回报。

“抱歉”他又说了一遍。“明天？就我们两。我会带你去科尼岛，给你买个油炸蛋糕。”

Steve给了Bucky一个微笑，全心以为他会接受这样一个道歉并且回以微笑，最终让Steve进房间里，他们都能休息休息。

相反的是，他皱起了眉头，问道，“你是一个人去的吗？”

“去哪儿？”

“去酒吧。”

Steve抖开了Bucky的手，进了房间。走向床边的路上他脱掉了长裤。脸朝下地趴在床上，一时间周围天旋地转。

“你不是我唯一的朋友，Buck，”他抱怨道。“去那里多少会认识一些人。”

“对，我们就来说说这个。你打算什么时候带我去这间酒吧？让我见见那些除我以外的朋友们。”

“哦，拜托，Buck，”Steve的声音闷在枕头里。

床尾陷了下去，Bucky坐在那里。Steve哼了一声，伸出一只脚半无心地踢了踢Bucky让他放自己睡觉。没什么力道，Bucky捉住了他的脚腕，手指包裹住Steve纤细的骨骼。

“我们明天就去你的这间酒吧，”他说。“谁会在二月份的时候去科尼岛？我们去喝几杯。我来款待你的朋友们，你可以向他们介绍我。”

Steve坐起的速度太了，现在比一分钟前还要晕头转向得厉害。他的心脏扑扑直跳，有那么一会儿他以为自己患了什么严重的毛病，像是心脏病突发。

但并不是，他只是陷入了恐慌。

“为什么你之前都没有带我去过？”

太暗了看不清Bucky的神情，但Steve能听出他受伤的语调。他知道那个由失望而引起的痛苦表情就在Bucky脸上。

“我不觉得你会喜欢那里，”Steve说，声音几乎不可闻。“这就是原因。”

“我当然会喜欢！”Bucky反驳。“你那么喜欢那里，一定是很棒的地方。”

“你不会喜欢那里的。”

“我当然会。我们是最好的朋友，Steve。我们的喜好一致！”

“你讨厌吃芦笋，而我觉得它们很美味。”

“Steve，我们凌晨三点坐在这里不是为了争论蔬菜。”

“Bucky，拜托。我累了。”

“什么？你是为我感到羞愧吗？因为这个吗？因为我不够格去见那些你整天处在一起的朋友？”

Steve转了个身，打开了床边的小夜灯。

这个男人，Steve最好的朋友，成日待在炼糖厂里做记账的工作而不是去做那些他喜欢的工作，只因为这份工作稳定，只因为Steve随时会卧床不起。

他总告诉Steve什么时候不用等他回家，Steve却不能做到同等的。

Bucky几乎不谈论他的家人，只会在教堂里见他的母亲，他决口不谈他的父亲，只因为他选择了Steve而不是他们。他选择了Steve而不是他的血肉至亲。

Bucky迷人、风趣又善良，他拥有良好的人际脉络，但他从不特别去亲近那些人中的任何一个。与Bucky讨喜的外表相对的是，他性格里也有强硬的部分。如果情势需要他不介意出拳打架。

Bucky在Steve的母亲病重时亲吻了他，因为在那一刻Steve绝望地需要安慰。他收留Steve并在她去世后的几个月里安抚慰藉他，因为那是唯一能给Steve带来平和的方法，即使只是少数令人窒息的瞬间。

Steve绝不会，永远不会为Bucky感到羞愧，但他为自己撒谎而羞愧。这些年他与Bucky一起时太自私了，反反复复。

而他恐惧地担忧一切会颠倒过来，Bucky会为他感到羞愧。

“不，”Steve坚持道。“不，你这个笨蛋。我怎么可能会为你感到羞愧，嗯？你是完美的，知道吗？没有什么羞不羞愧的事。不是因为你。只是--------我只是-----------”

“什么？”Bucky喃喃道，温暖的手掌搭在Steve的肩上。“到底怎么了，Stevie？”

Steve叹了一口气躺了回去，头枕在枕头上，盯着天花板。“这是一间同性恋酒吧，知道了吗？他们都是同性恋。”

Bucky沉默了很久，而Steve的脑袋里还在天旋地转。他已经不再惧怕了，只是感到精疲力尽。他只想睡一觉，第二天假装不记得他们之间的这番谈话。

“哦，”Bucky应了一声，并没有离开Steve床铺的打算。

“你不该那么震惊，”Steve埋怨道。“毕竟在妈妈去世后你为我做的那些。”

“为你做的那些？”Bucky重复着，惊愕地看向他。他像是失了神，他看着Steve说话时并不像是真正在看着他。

“是的，”Steve说。“我知道你并不是真的想那么做。我知道你只是作为一个好朋友给我一些安慰。我知道那只是在浪费你的时间，没有别的。但对我而言……则是。”

Bucky偏过头。“对，”他说地慢条斯理。

“我也喜欢姑娘们，”Steve仍旧盯着天花板。所有那些与Rachel的对话，她为他倒了威士忌并鼓励他说出来，都是为了这一刻偿清。他说过这些话，因此现在也能说出来了。

他有什么理由那么害怕呢？Bucky不会离开他。即使他讨厌这些，即使他认为Steve堕落又令人厌恶，他也不会离开。他一次又一次地证明了这一点，而Steve不该这样去揣测他，不该看轻他，不必去担心Bucky会因此放弃他。

“但不仅仅是姑娘们，知道吗？”

“知道，”Bucky附和着。

Steve脚尖在他大腿上推了一把。“我要睡了，Buck。我们可以明早再聊，如果你想的话。”

“知道。”但Bucky一动也没动。直到Steve关了灯。他才缓缓地站起来，拖着步子。

“嘿，”他在房间的另一侧开口说。Steve就要昏昏地睡过去了，没有意识到Bucky已经回到自己的床上，但是他的声音就从那里传来。

“嗯？”

“你有情人吗？在那间酒吧里？是因为这个你才总去那间酒吧吗？”

“没有，”Steve嘟哝着，困得浑浑噩噩了，他的好朋友说出的话却引人发笑，可以说得上是滑稽了。他咯咯笑了起来，声音闷在枕头里。“没有，当然没有。”

“但是……如果你以后有的话会告诉我的，对吗？不论你想要和谁一起，你不会瞒着我，对吗？”

“不会再隐瞒了，”Steve说，即使这也可以算作是一句谎话。他绝不会按照Rachel的意思去做。她双手晃着他的肩膀，让他早点对他坦白一切，但Steve不能。他不会再亲吻Bucky，也不会坦白心事。他与Bucky相处时已经够自私的了，在这一切之后，他又怎么能逼迫Bucky说出拒绝的话呢。

“我们明早再聊，”Steve丢了一句话又睡了过去。

* * *

他们早晨没有再聊到这个，但一切都好。

他们选择去看了电影，因为有谁会在二月份跑去科尼岛？一切正常，正常得可怕。Bucky每隔几分钟就会瞥瞥他这里，通过Steve的表情来感受大屏幕上在演什么，他总爱这么做。似乎Bucky才是那个假装前一晚的对话不存在的人，虽然不用为他喝得酩酊大醉找借口。

“他一句评论都没有，”几天后他在酒吧里告诉了Rachel。“一个字也没有。”

Steve认为这算是最好的情况了，Bucky在Steve的大坦白后表现得一如既往，但是开诚布公后他反而为此不满足了。他想要听他说点什么，哪怕是一句肯定，又或者（这个梦有点美了）一句来自Bucky的坦白，或者来个额外的吻。

“你有告诉他你完完全全被他迷住了这件事吗？”Rachel问。“或者你有告诉他你想吻遍他的身体吗？”

“没有。”

“你应该告诉他的。听你的描述他应该也对你同样着迷，说实话。我是说有谁会放弃家人，放弃好生活，去和一个他不爱的人生活在一起。”Rachel手舞足蹈地说。

“你压根都不认识他，”Steve回复道。“所以你说的不算数。”

Steve从酒吧回家后他们没有讨论这个，这次回家的时间很正常，Bucky问了一句，“你去哪了”而Steve回了一句“酒吧。”Bucky嗯了一声表示知道了，接着就聊起了晚餐准备吃什么的话题。

未来的两个星期里他们都没有再讨论到这个，直到Bucky最终拖着他去教堂，整整四个月他都没有去看Winnie寄来的让他们去教堂的信件。每次去教堂都会间隔很久，Bucky的妈妈总给他介绍别的姑娘。Bucky最终还是会妥协，在Beck的抱怨以及Winnie的催促下，他并不真的想与母亲完全断了联系，起码不像对待他父亲那样。

Steve开始觉得他们不谈论这个也没什么，只要他们在沙发上休闲时Bucky还会拉着他的脚架在自己的大腿上，一起听着收音机。Bucky并没有疏远Steve，即使现在知道他是同性恋，有那么一会儿他确实为这松了一口气。

只是他没法让脑子里的那个声音静下来，那个声音在说这是Bucky刻意忽略的方式。也许他强装Steve很正常，也许这是他镇定自若的原因，因为也许他决定去遗忘Steve不招他喜欢的这一面。

* * *

“我们去和两位女士约会，”Bucky刚进家门就宣布了一句。现在已经是春季，是今年真正暖起来的一天，也就是说Bucky的衬衫袖子卷了起来，Steve已经完全被他的手臂吸引去了注意力而忘记了回答。

“什么。”Steve眨了眨眼看向Bucky，放下手边的画簿，Bucky走近了他发懒的沙发边。他揉乱了Steve的发丝，然后笑着迅速逃开了Steve对他肩膀的一击。

“我们已经几个世纪没有带着两个姑娘一起出去了！”Bucky背对着他嚷嚷，在柜子里东翻西找。

他们还是没有聊到那件事，关于Steve不在Bucky身边时在做什么。Steve为他们对这个话题避而不谈感到痛苦。但是只要他们不讨论这个，Bucky就不会将他拖去各种约会。

显然现在这样的状态结束了。

弥撒后的几个星期，Winnie给Bucky介绍了一个Steve没有见过的金发姑娘。Steve尝试着继续与Beck聊西班牙内战，但多数时候他会远远望着Bucky带着迷人微笑的脸。女孩笑得很开心，但有那么一刻她像是在笑Bucky而不是被他逗乐。

Steve知道她会是个麻烦。

“我自己能找到约会对象，”Bucky嚼着一块面包再回来时Steve抱怨了一句。

“不过，是和姑娘。我知道你也喜欢姑娘们。你承认过的！”他用面包指了指Steve，像在控诉。“你也喜欢女士的。”

好吧，起码他现在提到了这个。

在这么多月过去之后，Bucky终于（几乎）提起了这件事，只是不是Steve期待的情境。

Steve瞪着Bucky，但Bucky瞪了回来，边嚼着面包。也只有Bucky能让咀嚼看起来那么咄咄逼人又暴躁。他们互瞪了很久直到Bucky叹了一声躺进沙发里，将Steve的脚抬起来架在自己腿上，然后将最后一口面包塞进嘴里。

“好吧，如果你想要带自己的约会对象，为什么你从前没这么做过？”他问，双手环住Steve的脚踝。

这就是原因，就在这里。Bucky总是会这么做，友善地抚摸他，不带任何思索顾虑。他将自己的手包裹在Steve的脚踝上，Steve想要他想得几近绝望，这就是他没有约会对象的原因。

“Steve，你永远找不到那个合适的舞伴如果你从不与女孩们出门的话！如果你都不和她们约会，又怎么能娶到老婆？”

这与Steve想要的一切背道而驰，但他又不像Rachel那么勇敢。如果他是Rachel，他就会说“你是最适合我的舞伴，你这个蠢货，”但他还是Steve，所以他说，“我会带着自己的姑娘一起。”

Bucky僵硬了，他不停地眨着眼。脸上闪过各种表情，最终才勾起了一个傲慢又确信的微笑。

“你是要到大马路上问遍路过的所有女士直到有人同意吗？”Bucky问，暗自发笑。“Zelda有朋友。你见到Zelda就会知道。你会喜欢她的，pal。像她那样的姑娘，朋友也不会差。”

“不，”Steve说，摇摇头。如果他要去，他不会和Bucky约会对象的朋友一起，那个人只会看他一眼就藏不住失望。如果他必须看着Bucky与一个姑娘约会，他起码得带着一个喜欢他的人一起。一个他也喜欢的人。“我认识一个人。她会同意去。”

Rachel，总是对Steve的这个好朋友充满好奇，她会毫不犹豫地同意去的。

“什么？不可能。”Bucky笑了出来，尖锐又充满怀疑。

Steve气愤地拿起了画簿架在腿上。他下笔太重，画得太黑，但这总好过看着Bucky。即使是他最好的朋友都不相信他能找到一个对他感兴趣的人。这太可恨了。

“嘿，嘿，”Bucky低语，手指伸进Steve的袜子里去揉擦他的皮肤。“不是你想的那样。任何女士能和你在一起是她们的幸运。只是如果有那样一个特别的女孩你应该告诉我的。”

“她会同意去的，”Steve重复道。

Bucky不满地看向他，他的嘴唇紧抿成一条线。“我猜我也不能为这个吃惊，是吗？你也没有告诉过我同性恋酒吧的事。你是在哪里认识了她？如果你成天待在那样一个地方的话。”

Steve耸耸肩，收回了搁在Bucky腿上的双脚。这一夜他们没有再说任何话。

直到凌晨一点的时候，在几个小时的辗转难眠后，他才突然意识到让Rachel与Bucky见面可能是个非常糟糕的主意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章见小醋坛巴基~  
> 圣诞快乐！


	6. Chapter 6

他伸展开四肢躺在地板上，无精打采。

也许最初回到女孩们身边时他还为自己除了唉声叹气就做不了别的而感到窘迫，但事实是消沉不仅仅被Barnes家容许，甚至是受到鼓励的。

当Steve进了大楼，面对公众以及参加访谈，或者是不情愿地接受神盾局的训练项目，他是全面积极并自信沉稳的。他说话时用美国队长的声线，开启他的高速思维模式，善用他头脑中被血清强化了的策略性区域，他表现得像一个已经无缝地完全适应于21世纪的人。

但在这里，与Rachel和Beck一起，消沉是受到鼓励的，只要Steve的心情就在这一频道上。

“别，”Rachel说，就在下午Steve回到家中，刚结束一轮与政客们的会议，再次拒绝Fury对他加入神盾局的劝说，以及一轮与Natasha、Clint进行的严苛的训练，训练中Steve完全无法掌握如何射箭。“你想到别想，呃嗯。现在把那个假笑从你脸上挪走，Steven。这个家里不需要伪装出来的快乐。”

他争辩了整整三分钟，他说，“我没事，Rachel，”以及“不用担心我，”但她叹着气，握住了他的手。

“如果你感觉不好的话不用伪装，”她小声道，“你可以拥有任何的心情和情绪。在这个家里，我们不需要美国操他妈的队长。在这里你就是Steve Rogers，没有人要求你必须怎么做。”

因此他隐去了那个笑容，任凭他坚强的姿态变为颓废和挫败。他任由自己变得脆弱、渺小以及伤感。

几个小时后，即使吃过肉丸汤并且看了卓别林，Steve仍旧允许自己带着那些阴郁。

“猜猜我今天学到了什么，”他以仰在地板上的姿势问，整个人舒展开躺在Beck脚边。

Beck伸出脚，架在他的肋骨上，轻踩着，伴随身体微微晃动。“和历史有关的？”她猜了一句，注意力仍在电视上。时间过了凌晨三点，Rachel已经入睡。

Beck说她过了75岁之后每天就难连续睡超过四个小时，而Steve则是不喜欢在21世纪入睡的感觉。他们现在有隔音墙，这使得整个城市死一般寂静，使布鲁克林静得不自然。

即使是战争年代，他也能听见Bucky的呼吸声，近在身边。

再加上他会做梦，真实又痛苦的梦，他任Bucky坠落，还有些虚假的，他成功救了Bucky或是随他一道离去，醒过来总是更加痛苦。到了清晨，仿佛经历Bucky又一次离世，而Steve又依旧活在这世上。

Rachel和Beck的年龄太大，因此睡眠时间不稳定。通常的情况是，当Steve深夜不愿陷入睡眠时她们中有一个醒着。

今晚，Beck特意找出了一部关于内战的纪录片。Steve一直在补习错过的历史，但Beck更倾向于19世纪的，她当作放松。有时候听到那些他有知识储备的内容很好，一场与他经历的战争毫无关联的战争，发生在这个世界还没有被炸弹和超能力充斥的时代。

“你今天学到了什么，Steve-o？”Beck问，更用力地推了推他的肋骨。

“我知道他们建了一堵墙，穿过柏林，之后又拆毁了它，”他说。Natasha和他说起苏维埃历史就像一般人喜欢说鬼故事那样，调暗光线，降低声音，一字一句增强悬念。

他们有提到过给他进行历史补习，由神盾局提供的历史补习，而Beck对这个主意全无好感。她对所有政府机构的信任度和对她那只没用的老胳膊差不多，她要求他把听过的内容都与她交流一遍。她也提供书籍给他，并坚持他从《美国人民史》一书开始。

“是的，”Beck回道。“柏林墙。建成，又被拆毁。还有别的吗？”

“说约翰肯尼迪是天主教徒。”

“我没有告诉过你吗？我发誓告诉过你。”

“我确定没有，”Steve说，手包裹在她的脚踝。她的袜子很厚，Steve几乎感受不到她瘦弱的骨骼。“这确实令我感到震惊。一个天主教徒的总统。你能想象吗？”

Beck哼了一声。“当然，我可是经历了这一段。”

“别炫耀，Rebecca，”他说，轻轻地去挠她的脚心。

她踢开了，大笑起来。

“但他被枪击了，”Steve补充。

“是的。”

“今天，我还知道这个世界上没有人了解James Buchanan Barnes，”Steve喃喃道。

Beck停下摇晃。她终于将视线从电视上移开，里头正讨论着冷港战役，Grant将军一波又一波地将士兵送上防线，短时间内就丧去7000多条人命。但联邦仍将其称为一次胜利。

“这个世界上也没有人真正了解Steve Grant Rogers，”Beck说。

Steve叹了一声，又继续盯着屋顶出神。

“鹰眼，”他说着又捉住她的脚踝，“Clint，他今天和我一起训练，他可能是个粉丝，我猜？美国队长的粉丝。”

Beck应和地咕哝一声。

“我猜他是看着漫画书长大的，还有他祖父说的那些与咆哮突击队一起在法国某个营地里的事。也许是真的，也许胡诌。谁知道呢。”

“所有从欧洲回来的人都能说上一两个咆哮突击队的故事。据我所知，只有不到两成是真的。”

Steve又叹了一声，尽量不去想象Beck从某个挣扎着回到家乡的退役军人那里听说什么滑稽的美国队长的故事。

“我要说的重点是，”Steve继续道，“Clint是粉丝。然后他就开始讨论他最喜爱的角色。那个角色是Buck。当然会是Buck，一个好斗的，该死的喜剧性调剂角色。一个狙击手。”

“他确实很擅长用枪，不是吗？”

“是的。但那是Clint口中的Bucky。那个角色，他口中的‘我最喜爱的角色’。”

“这个世界上没人真正了解James Buchanan Barnes，”Beck轻语。她声音里有迷惘，像是还在为此忧愁。似乎她也像Steve一样活在内疚中。

“如果说那只是个漫画书角色的话倒没什么，”Steve说。“但角色的故事和真实的故事已经缠在了一起。我是说，听到Clint讨论他当然很棒，你懂吗？只有你我和Rachel，我们几个会讨论他，而不将他当作一个与世长辞的英雄。因此我没有打断Clint，而是鼓励他继续说，而他最终和我说了关于我与Bucky如何相遇的故事。”

“我根本不记得你和Bucky是如何相遇的。”

“well，Rebecca，你不在场。因为那时候你还没有出生。”

Beck笑起来。“别炫耀。”

Steve笑了会儿，闭上了双眼。

“Clint以为你是怎样认识我哥哥的？”

“我猜最主流的说法是Bucky发现我被几个男孩堵在小巷子里胖揍，于是吓跑了那些人，救下了我。”

“well，”Beck说。“那确实上演过成百上千次。”

“没错，”Steve说，而记忆是令人刺痛的。比起被一枪击中的疼痛还要鲜明，即使他有超级士兵的治愈能力也摆脱不了这样的心伤。“但那不是我们相遇的故事。”

“快点告诉我，还在磨蹭什么？”

“确实有这样一个小巷子，有几个难缠的家伙，但是仅有一次我不是被揍得发晕的那个。”Steve说道。“是Bucky。”

“真的？”

“是的，几个意大利的小鬼。或者是俄国的。记不清了。但是他们这样称呼他……就是，你记得他们曾这样称呼他。他们也这样称呼你的，少数几次。”

“什么，”Beck的语调平静。“犹太佬？死爱尔兰人？”

“Rebecca，”Steve抱怨一声。花了她一会儿功夫再躺进椅子里。“第一次是我救了他。我一手拿着根木桩，一手拿着个破酒瓶冲进了巷子，那时候我们还小，所以他们块头也比我大不了多少。很快赶跑了他们。”

“懦夫们。”

“那之后我整个人快跌到地上，心悸还是什么的。Bucky把我拖起来，带回家里，所以历史也没那么瞎扯。他确实救了我的命，只是不是从地痞们手里救的。”

“那是个精彩的故事。”

Steve哼着声表示认同。

电视荧幕上，解说员正谈论到Mary Todd Lincoln，读她曾写给丈夫的信，用她自己的话来说她的故事。如果Mary Todd Lincoln明天就再从墓地里爬出来，奇迹般的在几个世纪的沉睡后醒来，她会允许别人做这样的纪录片吗？她能辨认出历史学家口中的那个自己来吗？会不会觉得他们说的关于她的内容也颇有道理，也许不是所有的，但是她零零碎碎留下的，给这个世界的遗赠是不是也昭示她曾如此真切地活过呢？

又或者她会像Steve一样吗，对别人认知里的那个自己完全感到困惑？

在战争最激烈的时刻，Steve连喘口气的功夫都没有，更别说把注意力放在历史将如何铭记他这件事上。

“他们全都弄错了，”Steve低声抱怨，视线再次对着天花板。

“谁把什么弄错了？”Beck问。

“我的一生，Beck。所有人都弄错了。”

“是啊。”

“Ken Burns有想过为我做一部纪录片吗？” （注：Ken Burns执导过历史纪录片《战争》）

Beck瞥了他一眼，然后拿起放在腿上的遥控器。她推推眼镜，然后按了键，关掉了正在看的纪录片，回到了主菜单界面。她在操作上不如Rachel熟练，但她最终找到了另一个纪录片，这一部的标题很简单，就叫做《战争》。

“你的故事占了整整一集，”她说，拉动菜单，给Steve看每一集的小标题。“你和突击队。在第八集，我印象中。他们的人联系到Rachel。这事一直都会有，搞历史相关的他们总是想知道更多，但Rachel早就不再多说了。有这样一个诉讼案，Rachel和Peggy试图阻止他们擅自在政治议题中使用你的头像，但没有用。他们说你是公共财产。那之后再有人问及美国队长相关的Rach就变得十分不友好。”

“嗯。”Steve笑着去想象Peggy与Rachel协作一致为他的荣誉作辩护的模样。“你们还是把我的一些东西捐去了史密森尼博物馆。”

“我们没给出任何重要的东西，”Beck说。她的手紧紧握拳架在椅子扶手上，Steve坐起来一些去研究她的神情。但太暗了，看不出什么，眼镜对电视的反光作用藏住了那双眼睛。“我们没有给他们任何东西会，会，会-----”她咽下一声啜泣，然后双手遮住了眼睛。

“Rebecca！”Steve赶忙坐起身，脑袋里飞速运转。“怎么了？发生什么了？”

她深吸一口气，缓缓吐出来，然后放下双手。“都是我的错，所有这些都是我的错，历史之所以把你的一生说成这样。现在你回来了，我不知道那些是对还是错。但是我确实是自私的。”

“你不自私。”

Beck的笑声像含了沙子。“我当然是自私的。关于你和Bucky的事，我自私了几十年。其实可以说出来帮那些像我们一样挣扎的孩子们的，但我害怕他们把你的故事都搞成一团糟，如果他们知道美国队长对Bucky着迷的话。”

Steve轻颤。他还不习惯Beck把这事说出来。还不习惯Beck是知晓这一切的。

“你知道，同性恋这样的词是神盾局给我的禁词之一，在任何情况下都不允许说出来，尤其是对媒体。”Steve沉思道。

Beck再次大笑出来，这一次声音里有更多愉悦的成分，少了尖锐。

“是的，我读到那个的时候也笑了。但是我必须再严肃地板起面孔，因为站在我身边的特工已经傻眼了，好像美国队长失笑是她的责任。如果我用这个词来描述我自己，还不知道她会吓得做出什么来。”

Beck哼了一声，晃了晃脑袋。

“Rachel考虑过对着摄像头说出来，”Beck在几分钟的沉默后继续说。“对Ken Burns的人说出所有故事。关于你和Bucky。所有的。考虑过把Bucky给你写的信都移交给他们，还有画满他的绘本。那时候情况好很多了。我们已经结婚有段时间，那几年Rachel一直咕哝着帮你出柜的事。我们从1972年就一直为此争执。为了帮助同性利益的运动，你懂吗？如果说美国队长可以是同性恋，那么没有人应该再为自己的性向感到畏惧。至于Ken Burns那里，我们几乎达成一致了。但是最后一秒我退却了。”

他尝试去想象，从21世纪醒来时全世界都已经知道了他与Bucky之间的故事，美国队长的另一部分传奇故事。很难说，这是件好事还是坏事。

“为什么？”他问。

Beck耸耸肩。“曾经军队里有这样一条规则，不问不说（Don't Ask Don't Tell）。不允许任何人公开出柜。废除了，去年的时候，但是我害怕他们为此扯下Bucky的每一块勋章，所有荣耀，我没法接受那些。”

“哦。”Steve应答。

“这很自私，”Beck说，她的声音又一次破碎了。他靠得更近些，脑袋架在她骨节突出的膝盖上。

“没关系。我很高兴你是这样的。你可以因为Bucky的事自私，”他坚称。“我就总是这样。”

“哦，嘘，”Beck回。手指穿过他的发丝。

他们这样待了会儿。电视关了，万籁寂静，Steve也迷迷糊糊有了倦意。

“我一直在写一本书。”

Steve动了动，咕哝一声，“以为你写了很多书呢。”

“这本不太一样，”她说。“是关于你的。我准备修改修改，所有这些年的逃避，与这本书一起。这是一本正式的Steve Rogers与Bucky Barnes传记。”

Steve从膝盖上抬起脑袋来，注视着她。

“差不多完工了，”她又说。“今年就能发行的，也许。我已经完全准备好给你出柜了，在你起死回生前。”

“我可以读一读吗？”

“当然。你看我今晚才知道你和我的哥哥是怎样相识的，你可以协助我完成它。你有考虑过写作吗？”

Steve眨了个眼，惊讶地发现她问题是认真的。“我连八年级都没有读完。”

“呃，”Beck回道。

“那不然考虑先读一读它，嗯？”

虽然对写作水平没有自信，阅读能力还是没有问题的，但他还是盯着封皮整整三天没有翻开它。

End of the line，扉页上写着。

Steve深吸入一口气，开始阅读。

* * *

1939

Rachel可以预见的迟到了。

只要他们约的地点不是酒吧------这情况虽然比较少见------Steve比起约定的时间晚来三十分钟依旧能被Rachel再迟到十分钟给打败。她如果不是住在酒吧楼上，那么她早晨开店门的时间绝对也会推迟。

Steve站在这里整整六分钟，与Bucky以及他的约会对象一起，在餐馆门口，他们会请女孩们吃晚餐以及跳舞。

Zelda很美，她有一头金色卷发，和迷蒙魅惑的双眼，与Mae West像极了。（注释：Mae West演员、剧作家，美国众所周知的性感偶像1893-1980）六分钟前他们相互介绍，她在见到Steve之后并没有露出不用为他介绍一位朋友而如释重负态度。她甚至直接询问了他的艺术作品，她的注意力更集中在他的回答里，而不是她身后帅的令人发晕的Bucky。

她对于印象派的知识着实丰富。他们见面的三分钟后，她兴致勃勃地谈论起雷诺阿，对Steve谈论近期读过的关于这位艺术家的传记，但是在Bucky身边她有些羞怯，有些不自信。Bucky现在自信非凡，他笑容足够迷人，触摸友善。

Steve咽下一声叹息，六分钟已经耗尽了他所有力气。他转过身，这样他不必去看Bucky搭在Zelda肩上的手，他那只没有问题的耳朵对向别处，这样他不用去听Bucky低沉的嗓音和Zelda回应的浅笑声。

他们看上去十分登对。听起来也是。Bucky的妈妈会非常激动的。

他瞪着街对面，考虑今晚到此为止，但此时Rachel出现了，看起来美极了。

她的裙子再一次衬着她的红唇，配上那双鞋子，她的腿长简直有两米。她的步态摇摆，Steve收紧了下巴，深深后悔这一整个决定。Bucky会以为Steve花钱雇来了这样一个约会对象。这是唯一合理的解释，为什么她这样的姑娘会愿意与Steve这样的家伙约会，明眼人都会这么觉得。

Rachel脸上舒展开一个笑容，像通常那样。走近后一只胳膊搭在他的脖子上，一个吻印在他的脸颊，而这个是绝对不常发生的。

“嗨，”Steve道。他退开时笑容僵在脸上。

“哦，糟糕，”Rachel说道，靠他比平时靠得更近了。她舔湿了拇指去蹭他的脸颊。“我们连晚餐都还没吃，我就把口红印在你脸上了！”

她冲他眨了个眼，满是恶作剧的意味，Steve翻了个白眼，一手架在她肩上把她转了个身开始介绍。他以为Bucky会被Rachel震惊到的，因为她既高挑又迷人，不像通常愿意与Steve约会的那些女孩。

相反的，Steve震惊了，因为Bucky脸上一片空白。他的眉毛平稳，嘴唇紧闭着，嘴角没有弯弯向上带着他通常的笑意，也没有像他生气时那样撇下去。他的眼角没有丝毫波澜，什么也没有。

“Rachel，”Steve介绍，仍在专心地研究Bucky的表情，绝望地寻找哪怕他的一丝一毫情绪变化。“这是Bucky。”

“哦当然。”Rachel伸出一只手。“大名鼎鼎的Bucky。Stevie已经谈了所有关于你的事迹，先生。我是Rachel。很荣幸见到你。”

“Stevie，”Bucky跟着她重复了一遍。他的动作僵硬，但起码没有忽略掉Rachel伸出的那只手。“对了，嗨，很高兴见到你，这是Zelda。”

Rachel脸上还挂着一脸可疑的笑容，但对上Zelda后那笑意收敛了些许。她毫无掩饰地将Zelda从头到脚打量一番，Steve只得去捏Rachel的手肘以提醒她这不是在Sully的小酒馆。他们真该庆幸现在Rachel没有张嘴叫疼。她与Zelda握了手，盯着Zelda时稍稍出神，Steve在一旁微笑，暗自地，细不可察地笑着，盯着地面。

“有人饿了吗？我想我们在外头也等了够久的。”Bucky发话，催促着他们进餐馆里。Steve给了Bucky一个不满地瞪视鉴于他话里对Rachel的小挖苦，但这会儿Bucky忙于盯着地面，他的手还放在Zelda的后背。

Rachel在他身边，藏住了一声奸笑。他赶紧拉住她以免被听到。

“谁他妈的是Bucky？”Rachel逼问道，与此同时Steve嘘她小声点，“你到底在做什么？”

他眨了个眼，恍然间意识到Rachel只知道James这个名字。他已经越来越信任她了，在过去的几个月里，但他还是习惯于用James而不是Bucky。

“是个小名。你不知道这城里有多少个叫James的小子吗？我们通常叫他Bucky。”

“嗯，”Rachel了然道。

“我之所以没有告诉你，是因为。你知道为什么。我是直到上个月才告诉你我的姓氏！”

“Steve，这没什么。我喜欢Bucky，这名字不错。我们该进去了，否则他们会发现我们在外头对彼此大吼大叫。”

他再次捉住她的手肘，阻止她急冲冲往里走。她低着头对他叹气，穿了高跟鞋后她身高不可思议。

“又怎么了？”Rachel问。她煽动几下睫毛，然后露出微笑，没有一点天真无邪。

“你到底在做什么？”他再次问道。

“我就是去约会我的好朋友Steve和他最好的朋友Bucky以及Bucky那位迷晕众人的朋友Zelda。”

“Rachel。”

“我什么也不会做好吗。”

“你刚刚叫我Stevie。”

“嗯，你猜怎么着。我确实叫了。Bucky难道不这么称呼你？像是昵称或者什么的？”

他现在后悔和她说过的所有话题。

“而且你吻了我的脸颊。”

“我每次都亲你的脸颊。”

“你没有！到底在这里玩什么把戏，Rach？”

Rachel叹气。“我有这样一个理论。”

“老天，”Steve感叹，已经做好最坏的打算。

“我的理论是，”对他耳语道，“你最好的朋友Bucky像你喜欢他那般也为你着迷，并且我会证明给你看，我会让他嫉妒得发疯。”

“不。Rachel！不行！”Steve哀鸣着被Rachel拖进了餐厅，这才回忆起为何过去整整一年都没有介绍他两认识。

* * *

“你长得真像年轻时的Mae West，”点完单后Rachel说道。Zelda的脸颊微微泛起粉色，她们两滔滔不绝地聊着Mae West直到餐点送上来。

Steve好奇Rachel会不会想起上周出现在酒吧里的那个基佬，他介绍时说自己是Mae West。他的头发漂得过浅，但那也就是他们唯一的相似之处了。

Rachel说话时手舞足蹈，而Zelda的注意力令她愈发兴奋，因此聊天中她不止一次手招呼到Steve脸上来。

能见到Rachel在外头与同龄人接触令人欣慰，见到她愉快地与另一个女孩子交谈。在酒吧里她是管事的，她的话语尖锐，严苛。所有的老主顾都尊敬她，宠爱她，但她对任何事都没太多耐心。在这里，Rachel柔和许多，Steve实在没法不对她微笑。她是如此活泼又有朝气。

她们开始讨论文学-----Steve很清楚Rachel并不爱读书，即使Sully不断把小说塞进她手里------Steve瞥向Bucky，后者在点单后就维持长时间沉默。

“所以你们是怎么认识的？”Bucky问道，音量有些高。他在脸上挤出一个笑，但缺少感情。这是母亲为他介绍对象时他会用的笑。笑中夹着痛苦。

Bucky的手指尖在桌上毫无章法地敲打，Steve感到头痛，每一下敲打都令他额上青筋突突跳动。

对于这样突如其来打断对话，Zelda轻瞪了Bucky一眼，但Rachel笑了，挪动座椅靠近Steve，胳膊与他搂在一起。“哦，他吓跑了那些找我麻烦的家伙。”

故事的真相恰恰相反，但Rachel从他们认识的那晚就让他领教到她捏造虚假故事的本事，因此他猜接下来到了她施展拳脚的时候了。

Steve微笑着摇摇脑袋，觉得自己没必要再贡献什么说辞了。

“他挺起胸膛然后冲着流氓小子们大吼‘放开这个好女孩’。”她降低了音调去模仿Steve的声音，这逗得Zelda笑出声来。“你真勇敢，Steve。”

“原来如此，”Bucky回道。他没有笑，没有翻白眼，没有叹气，这是煎熬。他没有说一个自己的故事来回馈，即使他兜里有差不多一百个在小巷子里拯救Steve的故事可说。

Bucky本该被Rachel震惊到的。他应当被她的美丽与魅力所打动，会一连说上好几天。他应当为她的聪慧感到欣慰，并且会在对方没有朝他们看的时候给Steve竖起一只大拇指，挑挑眉，然后惹得Steve羞红脸。

“他是我的英雄，”Rachel补充道，靠在他肩头，煽动睫毛看向他。

“停下，”Steve说，还是忍不住大笑。她太可笑了，但她去瞥Bucky再回来对Steve奸笑时更有意思。他真该想个法子停下眼前这一切，但Bucky的手指又开始在桌上敲打，而Steve还没有办法。

* * *

“你觉得她像同志吗？”Rachel在舞池中小声询问。他们倚在吧台，啜饮手里的酒精看不远处Bucky与Zelda漫舞。Bucky醉得已经不适合跳舞了，但整体来说还行。总之Zelda看上去心情不错。

“不想让你空欢喜一场，孩子。”Steve回答。

“你只比我大几岁，Steven，”Rachel怒道。“还轮不到你叫我孩子。”

Steve对着啤酒杯闷笑，已经晕得不行了。那都是Bucky的错。在他决定跳舞前一轮又一轮地买酒。

“什么叫我空欢喜一场？”Rachel反问。“我们这样的比你想象中的多。她给我那种对的感觉，Steve。非常对的感觉。”

“好吧，好吧。”

“我对你就有同样的感觉，并且你证实了我的猜测。”

Steve轻笑。“那确实是。”

“我对Bucky也有这样的感觉，”她说，抬起一只胳膊绕过他的脖子，拉近了两人的脸颊。Steve手按住她肩膀，拉远了两人的距离。

“你当然有，不是吗？”他问。

她咬住嘴唇点头。“他正在看我们这里。我要让他嫉妒得发疯。我们是不是应该吻一会儿？你觉得呢？”

“停，”Steve止住她，满脸通红地挣开她的束缚。“不。绝对不行。”

“或许他真的很嫉妒，只是掩藏的比较好。他是那种擅于隐藏心事的类型吗？”

Steve对她皱眉，意识到对于Rachel而言，Bucky今晚的举动并无异常。在她眼里，在Zelda眼里，Bucky只是礼貌和忙碌。实际他远不及平时那般迷人和健谈，但姑娘们怎么会发现他的微笑有什么不同？她们几乎对他不了解。

“他没有嫉妒，”Steve抱怨道，仍盯着Bucky跳舞。他跳的依旧不赖。

Bucky确实有些不对劲，但那绝不是嫉妒。

“不，我不信。他爱慕你。他看你的眼神里都闪着星星。你看不见吗？什么，你难道瞎了吗？”她坚持，急得直跺脚。

“实际上，有那么点，”Steve回复，洋洋得意。“是的。”

Rachel仰着头大笑。

“我好像得了散光！”Steve说。“周围的世界都变得一片模糊了。”

Rachel继续笑，一只手搭在Steve肩上。

“停下，”他制止，对她晃了晃手指。“无论你打算做什么，我都不会允许，并且不会喜欢你那么做。”

紧接着Bucky摇摇晃晃到了他们身边，完全抛下了他的约会对象，对方正追在他身后，打算跟上他的步子。

“现在很晚了，”Bucky抱怨说。“我觉得今晚就这样了，准备回去睡了。明天得早起。”

“什么？”Steve问。“不，你不用。”

“是的，我用。”

“不，你不用。”

“你又不是我肚子里的蛔虫，Rogers。我有要紧事要做。”

“要紧事？什么样的要紧事？因为你周六会做的唯一一件事就是睡到中午。”

“我今天玩得很开心，”Zelda说，在Bucky开口前打断他。Steve惊讶地发现他们事实上在非常拥挤的舞池里，并不是单单四个人。Rachel头摇来晃去地听着他们对话，身体小幅度摆动。“Steve，很高兴认识你。Rachel你答应给我看你设计的服装草图。我等着呢。”

Rachel点头，Steve认识她以来第一次见到她脸红。

“Bucky，你会送我回去吗？”她问。

“当然。”

“我们和你一起！”Rachel插了一句，匆匆取出了吧台挂钩上的外套。“反正顺路。我们送你吧。”

“你知道她住哪儿吗？”Steve小声在她耳边问。她瞪了一眼，催促着Zelda穿上外套，然后走上街头。

“你们没必要这么早结束，”跟在她们后面，Bucky开口道。“你们进行的很顺利。”

“没事。”

“我说认真的，你应该带她去别的什么地方。带她回我们公寓。我明早再回来。”

Steve不悦地哼了一声。“不，那是不可能的事。”

“Steve，拜托。”

“别说了，Bucky。”

Bucky叹气。“你应该娶这个女孩，”他抱怨，立起大衣衣领，避免冷风吹进脖子里。最近天气暖和多了，有了春意，但夜晚没那么令人舒适。

Zelda和Rachel其实是住在相反的两个方向，但Rachel坚持他们要一起走，先送Zelda再送Rachel。Rachel勾住Zelda的胳膊，走得格外轻快。当她回头给了Steve一个眼神，Steve接受了她的信息，与Bucky跟在后头。

Zelda与年迈的叔祖母一起住，在一栋破损失修的大宅里。门廊有四阶，Zelda刚踏上第一阶木头就吱呀呀作响。

“很高兴见到你。”Zelda捏着Rachel胳膊。Rachel脸上堆满笑容。“真的，Rachel。我说认真的。在大城市里结交朋友比你想象中的难多了。”

“是的。我的意思是，我也是。”

“你会读我推荐给你的那本书吗？”

“当然。”

“很好。”她再捏了一把Rachel的胳膊然后转身。Zelda走到一半才意识到Bucky还在一边晃荡。“再见，Bucky，”她说，微笑地与他挥手道别。

Zelda关上门，Rachel踮起脚转了一圈，然后给了Steve那种极为自信的表情。“看到没！”她的眉毛像在这样说。“看到那有多基？”

送Rachel回去的路上，Bucky拖着步子在两人身后，似乎在尽量给Steve一些隐私。如果这真是一次约会，Steve会感谢他。而现实是他听着Rachel在他耳边叨了一整路Zelda的话题。

他每隔几分钟就会回头确认一眼Bucky在哪儿，他实在难以自控。即使月光明朗，没有云层遮蔽天空，Steve仍无法分辨出他脸上的表情。

“你们要进来坐坐喝一杯吗？”她问，反手指着Sully‘s的小酒吧。外头看起来与任何一间破旧的酒吧无异。阵阵鼓点。人群中的噪音刚好传到街头。几个男人站在一边抽烟，但看上去没有不寻常之处。无所事事，享受初春夜晚的一群人。

Steve知道进去之后光景会截然不同。

“不了，”Steve说着瞪了她一眼。Bucky不能再喝了，而Steve也不知道他突然进一间同性恋酒吧会作何反应。Steve不确定他能否接受，如果Bucky进了Sully‘s之后感到恐惧，恶心，或者厌恶……

“你就住在这里吗？”Bucky皱着眉问。

“楼上有一间小公寓，”Rachel回答。“只有我和我叔叔住在这里。他是酒吧老板。”

“嗬，”Bucky回，双手在胸前交叠。

“很高兴见到你，Bucky，”Rachel说。

“是的，”Bucky回复，他的声音温和且诚恳。“你也是。希望我还能再见到你。”

“哦，你当然会，”她回答。Rachel唐突地将他拉进一个拥抱，Bucky惊得眼珠都瞪出来了，但随着她轻拍背部，他也感到了放松，越过她肩膀去看Steve。“我很高兴见到你。”Rachel放开时又说了一遍。

“是的，是的，”Steve赞同道。“你已经说过一遍了。”

Rachel浅浅一笑，翻了个白眼，然后拍了一把他的肩膀。“回去睡吧，小老太，”她说着朝酒吧的方向去了。“已经过了你的就寝时间！”

Steve和Bucky目送她穿过马路。她停在门口和几个男人交谈，Steve认出来Raul和Peter，但这里也不能完全确定是不是他们。

“你应该给她一个更像样的道别，”Bucky说。“送她进门，或者跟她去公寓里。我可以等你出来。”

“不需要那样的道别。”

“她刚刚是不是叫你小老太？”

“是吧？大概？”

“我祖母也这么叫我。”

“好像是那么回事。”

Bucky叹了一声，似乎下一秒就要说Steve无可救药。取而代之的是手搭在他肩头然后说，“现在送你回去，Stevie。”

整整走出三条街，Bucky的手仍放在Steve肩上，他们无声地行进。与他的判断力相违背，与他受到的那些教训相违背，就像每次当Bucky与他分享快感再离开时，他就会有所期望。都怪Rachel，被她传染了无端的期望。

Bucky今晚并没有吃醋嫉妒，但他确实有些异样。伤心，也许是。听天由命了。Bucky的异样令Steve企盼期待。

“我们不是你想的那样，知道吗，”他说。“我和Rachel之间。”

Bucky放手前，手指捏紧了他的肩膀。他什么也没说。

“她只是个朋友，”Steve继续道。“一个关系不错的朋友。”

“是吗？”他看上去很受伤，带了点怒意。“你们认识多久了，一直瞒着我。”

“差不多一年，”Steve坦白。

“哇哦。”

“她真的只是我的朋友。”

“你说什么就是什么，pal。”Bucky嗤了一声。

“我说认真的！”Steve强调，他抬头对上Bucky，Bucky不愿与他对视，这教人心烦意乱。

“那女孩为你着迷成那样，”Bucky说。“你应该明天就去娶她。”

“Bucky。”Steve捉住Bucky手腕直到他停下步伐。他转身面向Steve，叹着气，似乎对着一个大麻烦。叹着气好像Steve就是这样一个大麻烦。“我们只是朋友，并且会保持这样的相处方式。”

“那真是太蠢了。如果你不更进一步真是蠢透了。”

“就算蠢我也认了，那就是不会发生！”

Bucky嗤笑一声，跺着脚走远了，走得太快，Steve不得不一路跑着去追赶他。

“你能慢点吗！”Steve叫住他，开始气喘连连。

Bucky立刻停下来，小声道歉，揉着Steve后背直到他呼吸平稳。他们再次上路。Steve鼓起勇气，企图变得像Rachel那般勇敢。

“她在测试一个理论，好吗？”Steve坦诚道。

“什么理论？”Bucky问。

“那是她的事。但是我保证，没有什么大不了的。”

“你应当娶了她，Steve，”他说。

“我不会见一个朋友就娶一个。”

“从没见过你那样的，”Bucky说。“她在你身边时你很自在。很放松。而你在任何别人身边都不自在。”

“你在我身边的时候我感到自在。”

Bucky只是咬紧了牙关。

“你今晚为什么这么安静，Buck？”

“我没事。”

“你说谎。”

“就是有点累，Steve。没什么特别的。”

“不，你整晚几乎没说话。你没有开一个玩笑或者说一个故事，你总是擅长说故事的。送她们回家时你几乎一直无视Zelda，甚至连个合适的道别都没有。还要我继续说下去？”

Bucky摇着头，冲过最后一个路口赶回他们的小公寓里，笨拙地摆弄手里的钥匙，这样他就不用看也不用与Steve对话。Steve跟着Bucky身后上楼梯，一阵心灰意冷。

他感觉宿醉已经提前来了。头疼欲裂，胃里的啤酒在翻江倒海，也许正弄得他溃疡或者更糟。他已经打算放弃然后回床上休息，然后想到之后回Sully‘s他要怎么向Rachel交代。

想到他会告诉对方经历了这么久的时间，离开口说出来只差那么一点，他却又什么行动都没有，令他羞愧得无法再想下去。

因此，他拉开门，在身后阖上，上锁，从Rachel那里得到了一丁点勇气。

“她试图引起你的嫉妒心。我的意思是，让你吃我的醋。”

Bucky蓦然睁大双眼，受到惊吓般，但很快恢复过来，转而变得困惑，多了轻松。“瞎扯。那女人是个怪胎。”

“她不是怪胎。虽然她确实很弯。”

时间静止了，Buck正蹬鞋子蹬到一半，Steve仍双手插在兜里。

虽然Rachel已经和他抱怨了多少个星期-------“你可以和他提到我。和他说任何和我相关的事。带他来喝一杯，不成吗？嘿，而且你可以问他有没有认识的女同。” “他不认识任何女同。” “这可说不准，Steve。我们的群体很庞大。我确信。” ------Steve从没打算告诉Bucky的，尤其是以现在这种方式。

“听着，”他说，脱下挂在肩上的外套，只希望双手别闲着。他缓缓将衣服挂起来，故意的，不去看Bucky。“她是我的朋友。她是我在酒吧里最常相处在一起的人。我和她说过很多，关于我和你。关于我们从前的关系。她有这样的一个理论，她觉得你迷恋我，像我迷恋你那样，即使我告诉过她几百次你不是这样的。我们之间的事只是一时的。但她坚持自己的看法，她知道我对你的想法，然后她想让你吃我的醋。所以，简而言之，我们不会结婚。”

深呼吸，抬头对上Bucky，他看上去像Steve猜想的那样一脸苍白和惊恐。

“Steve。”Bucky缓缓吞咽。Steve盯着他滚动的喉结，不得不再次将视线移开。“我并不知道事情是这样的-----我很抱歉，我-----就是-----”

“没什么，”Steve打断他，他实在没勇气去听接下来的话。他不愿意听到拒绝。他希望能拖到明早，当他们再次讨论这件事时。“下次在舞厅里我会看好她不乱来。如果我们再一起见面的话，她不会再有像今天这样的举动。”

Bucky注视他太久，这逐渐令他感到恐慌。

“我去睡了，”Steve丢下一句。踢掉鞋子，解开领带，然后倒上了床垫，衣服完好穿在身上。他将毯子拉得遮住脑袋，尝试平复呼吸以及心跳。公寓里一片寂静。Bucky不知何时已经关了灯，Steve一直没听见另一张床有弹簧被挤压的响动。他在Bucky有任何动作前就睡了过去。

* * *

早晨，Bucky起床时Steve醒了。他动作尽量小心，但门吱呀一声，满脑子都是Bucky的失眠夜以及后背的酸痛，这点动静足以吵醒他。Steve及时睁开眼，捕捉到Bucky溜出房间的背影。

比起昨晚畅饮带来的惨痛教训，他更担心Bucky现在会怎么做。在过去那么多月里，他们都没讨论过一个字，所以没什么。什么都没有变。他们还是Bucky和Steve。那么让Rachel出现在Bucky身边愚蠢决定就会让一切有所转机吗？

几分钟后，Bucky回来了。Steve没有指望他再回来，因此来不及继续装睡了。

“嘿，”Bucky发现Steve睁着眼时打了一声招呼。“你后背还难受吗？”

“还行。”

Bucky噘起嘴，皱着眉头，说道，“我煮了咖啡。”

“谢谢。”Steve撑着胳膊坐起来。Bucky靠近了，没有将两只杯子中的其中一只放进他手里，而是将它们都放在地板上。他坐在Steve床边，背对他。

Steve观察他绷紧的肩背线条，他挺直的背脊一直都令Steve嫉妒不已。Steve握紧了手里的床单又躺回去，以免自己探出手去抚摩他的后背。

“Buck？”他低声询问。

作为回应，Bucky叹了一声，他也躺下了，伸展开身体，仍旧背对他。Steve应当给他更多空间，应当向墙边挪一挪给Bucky更多空间，但他没有这么做。这是多年来的第一次，Bucky又躺在他的床上，而Steve待在原处没有动弹。

“那不是为了你做的。”Bucky喃喃道。

“嗯？”

“在你妈去世后那段时间我们做的事。你说我为了你做出牺牲，你说因为你是我在这个世上最好的朋友。还是什么来着？你说你很方便，和你做那些事轻松？”

“那都不重要，”Steve轻声说。他将膝盖缩到胸口，身体蜷成一团。

Bucky狠狠叹气，这使得不去触碰他变得更难做到。“重要，”他强调。“当然重要，你一直以来以为只有你一个人这样，你以为只有你对我的感觉是那种我们应当对女孩儿才有的感觉，因此你独自一人去体验这样的生活而不是和我一起，你去同志酒吧，你去结交同志朋友，而且大概被无数双眼睛盯上过。”

Steve探出手，指尖触到Bucky后背，感受到他身体不住颤栗。几乎立刻，Bucky翻过身，面向Steve，在整张床的另一侧。

“哇哦，”Steve惊呼，被对方突如其来的动作惊到。当Bucky挪动着躺在他枕头上时，Steve尽量保持不动，他总觉得如果他呼吸得太大声或者盯得太凶，Bucky会站起身逃走。

Bucky张张嘴，试图组织合适的语言。他又挫败地叹了一声，撩起Steve额前的碎发，然后挪近，直到近得能够亲吻Steve。

而后，他亲吻Steve。

温柔，且充满试探性，不像他们曾经分享过的那些亲吻。那些热辣又仓促，只为了赶紧将手探向彼此的裤子，或者激烈，惩罚一般地挤压对方的唇瓣，为了不在情事间喘出太多声音来。

Bucky的亲吻从容，不紧不慢，像在说他们有大把时间。Steve渐渐从震惊中缓过来，开始回吻他，Bucky在他的吻里放松，一点一点的。他手托在Steve脸颊，他分开的唇里是丝缕的咖啡味，Steve用舌头描摹品尝它们。

Bucky的呻吟里都是释然。

Steve轻抚Bucky的颈项，拇指搔刮他的喉结，但很快便不满足于此，拉拽着将他带得更近，Bucky紧抿的嘴亲吻Steve唇角，他退开些，叹着气。

“你把一切都搞砸了，知道吗？”Bucky小声问。

Steve轻哼一声，贴近了掠夺另一个吻。Bucky错得离谱，因为这不叫做把一切搞砸。这是理想和完美。

“Steve，”Bucky唤他。

“在离开你父母的房子后，我们不该停下来这一切的。那真是蠢透了，Buck。”

“我们并没有做过像现在这样的。”

“想象一下我们现在本可以有更多发展，如果我们没有停下一切的话。你应该听听酒吧里那些人说的。我们有很多可尝试的。我有想法，还有打算。我们本可以尝试更多的，如果离开你父母后我们没有停下那些。”

“Steve。”Bucky坐起来一些，蹙着眉。“我们一直居无定所，在破房子里，或者和六个不认识的人住同一个屋。还有在Gilman的阁楼里！那么做我们会被捕。”

Bucky又任他亲吻了会儿。“被逮捕，”他在Steve唇边小声抱怨。“被逮捕，Steve。”

“Bucky，我们已经在这屋里住了两年！浪费了大把的时间。”

“也许。”Bucky说着耸耸肩。“我不确定。我还觉得我们停下来一切是对的。我们不可能那样一辈子，所以趁着年轻停下来，然后去寻找结婚对象。”

“哦，”Steve回答，避开他。“那感觉怎么样？”

“糟透了，”Bucky说。“我受够了。”

“是吗？”

“精疲力尽，”Bucky说。他脸埋进Steve发丝里。“我妈不会再让我踏进那个家门除非我找到稳定的，你知道吗？”

“哦，Bucky，”Steve说，伸出手托住他脸颊。现在他明显有权利这样做了。

‘“不，不，我不想再说这个了。”Bucky转过脸颊去亲吻Steve手腕。这令他浑身颤立。“我只是想给你一些提醒，在我们再次亲吻前，我想告诉你这改变不了任何事。总有一天，我们都得成家。总有一天我们都会有各自的妻子。”

“那就等那一天来了再去考虑。”Steve手指探进Bucky发间，轻轻拉拽，显得急切。“现在你能停下抱怨然后到我怀里来吗？”

Bucky叹息，好像在牺牲自己，好像Steve是个大麻烦。但他微笑着，明媚耀眼。“总是这么强势，但如果你坚持的话------”

Steve再次亲吻他，推来拉去的直到Bucky躺在他最满意的位置，就像多年来他渴望的那样。仰躺着，Steve趴在Bucky胸口，挤在他腿间。他手掌下，Bucky的心脏快要从胸腔里蹦出来，而Steve从未感到如此幸福。Bucky尝起来和从前一样，但是亲吻他的感觉变得更棒。

一切太棒了，Steve甚至觉得Bucky口中的那一天将永不会到来。


	7. Chapter 7

又一天晨练结束后，Natasha在衣帽间门口堵住他，邀请道，“请你吃午餐。”

他第一反应是拒绝，一句 _“不，谢了”_ 再加上几句冠冕堂皇的借口逃走，但他咬回了即将脱口而出的话。

他的头发还湿淋淋的，奇怪的一簇簇竖在头顶，自从PR把他送到理发师那里后就一直呈现这种状态，而Beck的小说快要把背包烧出一个洞。他们安排的新特工教他-------过去一个世纪里所有战斗新招式和所有新型武器-------对于Steve来说太过残暴，因此他肩上还带着伤。

通常来说，他最不乐意的就是和Beck、Rachel以外的人一起吃午餐，但Natasha近一个月来都没出现过。时间过去太久，她的头发长了直了，更加利落，发尾向里弯曲。她也在专注地研究他，脑袋偏向一侧，不带表情，唯有眼神透露出她在揣测。

拒绝她无疑是在承认自己根本没有离开公寓的勇气，所以他微笑着点头，跟着她出门，来到可憎的场景里，也就是时代广场。

他们点了冷罗宋汤和乌克兰饺子。在他喝下第一口汤时Natasha带点期望地看着他。

“我朋友做的更好吃，”Steve评价道，Natasha显得有些失望，他竟然没有被水煮卷心菜以外的食物感到吃惊。“但能凑活吃。”

Natasha笑了，对于一个如此自制的人来说这声音轻松又热情。这笑声令人吃惊的程度害得Steve洒了几滴汤在T恤上。

“我之前有听到你笑过吗？”他问，用纸巾擦了擦胸前T恤。

“我之前有听 _你_ 笑过吗？”Natasha反问。

“好吧，是的。你说的有道理。”

“我们对彼此并不熟悉，”Natasha说。“虽说共同抵抗外星侵略者是增进友谊的好机会。”

“要说清楚，你才是一连消失好几星期的那个人。而且我用盾给你当踏板，让你腾空二十英尺的那次配合可以说是几近完美的。”

“拜托，”她开口打断他。“那差不多是三十英尺。所以你说的那个做汤比Vanya还好喝的朋友是谁？该不会是那个大名鼎鼎的Rachel Barnes，时尚设计师，活动家，曾与我们的美国队长有婚约的那位。”

Steve哼着笑出了声，确确实实地。

“快看看，”Natasha说。“我现在可算听过你笑了。这还真是团队友谊突飞猛进的一天。我为我们感到骄傲。”

“好样的，”他懒懒地回答，微笑着低了头。接下来的几分钟他们安静地各自进食。

Steve已经不打算继续研究Natasha午餐邀约的目的。

“我想见见她，”Natasha说。

“谁？”

“你的未婚妻。”

“她不是我的未婚妻。她从来都不是我的未婚妻。我只是她的掩护罢了。”

他从女孩们的相簿里学会了这个词，被剪报占满的那本。1975年黑体加粗的头条， _‘时尚教主称美国队长是她的‘掩护’。’_ 配图上的Rachel嚣张又美丽，附有整段文章和一行引用。“我不是什么被愚弄的女人。他并没有因为和Carter特工的关系背叛我。看在上帝的份上，他只是我的掩护。”

很显然，在女武神轰炸机三十周年纪念这天媒体挖掘旧八卦时，Rachel受够了，冲他们吼了起来。“我就是那时候出柜的，”当他盯着文章看时Rachel告诉他。

“所以你什么都很清楚，是吗？”Natasha问。“关于她和Rebecca Barnes。”

“呃，不。我了解她和Zelda Corrigan。她和Beck是后来才走到一起的。战争结束后。”

“我想见见她们两个。”

Steve喝着汤，意味不明地哼了一声。“还有什么是你不想做的，嗯？为什么你会突然出现？”

“你需要一些同龄的伙伴，Rogers，”她说。“这个或者说团队友谊还不够理由我们出来吃顿午餐吗？”

Steve向后靠上椅背，双手在胸前交叉，等待对方坦白。虽说是中午，这间小餐馆却很空。他们周围的桌子都可疑地空着，而Natasha关于他笑的那段俏皮话有点讨好的意思。

“好吧，”Natasha开口，叹了一声从包里掏出一叠厚文件。“我们有任务了。”

* * *

他回家时女孩们正在阳台上。他透过玻璃门看了一会儿，她们并排坐在躺椅上，面朝栏杆的方向，望着远方。

今早Beck起床没有困难，她一整天的精神应该都很不错，此刻手边只有一支拐杖而不是轮椅。

Rachel手里捧着一只马克杯，里面盛着热饮，用来缓解关节疼痛的。Beck喝的是威士忌。她一只手搭在Rachel肩上，Rachel相应地倾着身子，好让Beck亲吻她的脸颊。

Steve脸上有了笑意，但难以言说的痛苦让他看向了别处。

就在一个小时前，一间被他和Natasha包场了的俄罗斯小餐馆里，他同意参与一项任务。

并不是加入他们或者做任何他们想让他去做的事，只是这项任务，他接下了。

会接下任务主要还是因为Natasha详述了具体内容以及任务能救下多少无辜生命。此外，如果他一直拒绝，不算是虚度光阴吗？

在训练间隙与Peggy谈论SHIELD以及他犹豫不决的意愿后，可以说结果是必然的。

虽然女孩们不会喜欢他的决定。

Steve为自己开了一罐啤酒，从包里取出Beck的原稿，加入她们之中。他花了不到四十八小时来阅读，在回布鲁克林的地铁上看完了最终章。Steve喜欢坐地铁。它一如既往的充满腐臭和怪异。

比起他与Buck接连离世的前一章，Steve更喜欢最终章。在最终章里，Rachel和Beck开始了新的生活。

“读过了，”他宣布说，音量足够听力障碍的人听清楚。在战争以外的情况下，Steve仍然不太习惯他过于优异的听力以及没有小毛小病的身体。而见到女孩们受着他曾经受过的苦令他心里更难受。

他高高挥舞着原稿，Beck不禁皱眉，然后他花式地把原稿摆到她膝上。

“读过了？”Beck重复道。

“我做了点注释，”他说，滑坐在她身旁的椅子。

“注释，”她再次重复道。

有那么一会儿，Steve发觉很难与她对视。她正做着Bucky曾经爱做的事，那种努力地对Steve表现出恼怒但最终转为一个浅浅笑容的模样。

“你知道，”她说，“有的部分我得重写，鉴于你还活着。说真的，那是个大麻烦。”

“当然，当然，”他回道，胡乱地摆了摆手。“Beck，你有一整章是关于我母亲和我家人的。你是从哪里弄来的那些内容？有一半我连听都没听说过！”

Beck戴上了真切的笑容，喝干了她的威士忌，将玻璃杯摆在一边，手抚向膝上的书。在她的另一侧，Rachel叹了一声。

“那点东西她调查整理了三十年，”Rachel抱怨。

“有很多是从我妈那里得知的，”Beck回答。“因为和Sarah是朋友，她知道一些事。还有一些是从旧档案，军队，移民，医院，那些方面挖掘出来的。但是你知道Sarah在临终前给了我妈一整箱她和你爸的信件吗？有战争时候的，有之前的。”

“不，”Steve低语。“不，我不知道。为什么她不-----”

Rachel仰起头大笑起来。“Steve，相信我。你不会想读那些信的。”

“什么？ _为什么？_ ”

“不太文雅，”Rachel解释说。

“绝对能算是污秽的了，”Beck补充道。“Sarah大概不忍心扔掉它们，但也不想由你来发现。”

“你的父母深爱着彼此，小老太。书信我们都替你保存着。”

“哦，”Steve应着，又躺回椅子里。起初浏览Beck的原稿时，读着Bucky的故事和Rebecca眼里的他们，他做好了心被撕碎的打算。这样去回顾自己的过去是愉悦的，即使这提醒他有多么思念母亲，哪怕这么多年后。“她不怎么提起他。我不知道他们的关系是像那样的。她为什么不和我说说他呢？如果她曾是那么爱他？”

“悲伤的力量不容小觑。”Beck低声说。她与Rachel交换了一个眼神，Steve看得一头雾水。

“是的，”Steve嘟哝。他现在几乎已经不在脑袋里与Bucky对话了，他有Rachel和Beck的陪伴。诚然，他不禁会去想如果Bucky就在身边，知道Steve在战争结束这么久之后还去出任务会做出什么样的反应。

他绝不会说什么鼓励的话。而且没准他会比待会儿女孩们的反应更气愤。

在他身侧，Beck翻开了原稿，停在扉页，那里贴着一张蓝色便签，是书里众多便签里的第一枚。Steve是便利贴的忠实用户，将它们贴满了Beck的原稿，为他喜欢或者有所遗忘的部分做短评，纠正Beck弄错的日期或者街角名字，为她不了解详情的章节提建议。那些Rachel不在场的情况下酒吧里发生过的事，在公寓里他们是如何相处的，在战乱时是如何彼此依偎，但Bucky仍让他感到触不可及，即使是Steve由他坠落之前。

第一张便利贴就贴在标题正下方，简单的一句，“ _Ouch.（疼）_ ”

“Ouch，”Beck念道，抬眼瞥了Steve，皱起眉。“你不喜欢这个标题？”

“曾经考虑过的标题也不少，”Rachel说。“ _异性恋美国队长和其他的惊天谎言。_ ”

“ _Fuck you，Ronald Regan._ ”[注：这里还是标题，不是对话。Ronald Regan-美国总统]

“ _犹太青年和天主教徒相遇在Wallabout市场_ [注：布鲁克林的一个市场]”

“ _布鲁克林男孩爱情故事_ ”

“哇哦，”Steve感叹。“这些都可圈可点。但是怎么说，End of the Line很棒。只是太扎心，你知道的。 _Ouch_ 。”

“Ouch，”女孩们应声。

现在还不是告诉她们新任务的时候。也许晚餐后更合适。也许等到明早。

“你刚刚说的Ronald Regan是谁？”夕阳西下时，Steve问。

* * *

Rachel连着两天没有和他说话，当他表示第二天一早就要离开时态度才稍有缓和。她伏在他身上哭了会儿，让他保证会安全地归来，让他和自己一起做一块犹太白面包[注：犹太教在安息日食用的面包]，即使他此刻最需要的是睡眠。

Beck耸耸肩，说对他有信心，让他答应回来后和她一起完成书稿。她止住了向他说教美帝国主义的打算，但他清楚回来后她会准备好大把的书籍等他研习。

第二天清晨她们都早起为他送行，郑重又满是疲倦。“别被炸飞了，”Rachel把包好的犹太面包塞进他的包里时Beck在一旁叮嘱。

“不会的，”Steve做着承诺，露出笑来。这天早晨和几个月前他出发去对抗外星人的那次有了许多不同。此刻，他有了更多回家的企盼。

“我们爱你，小老太，”他从前门出去了，身后Rachel小声说。“非常爱你。”

* * *

**1939**

_“日。哦，操，操。该死的。”_

Steve睁开一只眼，映入眼帘的是Bucky踮着一只脚满屋子跳。他衣服穿了一半，裤子挂在腰上，上身赤裸。皮带开着，随着他的跳动到处乱甩。

这般可笑的模样为何又如此令人着迷呢。

如果Steve的双臂再长一些，他会伸过去把Bucky捞回床上，但是要在不起床的状况下捉住满屋子跳的Bucky对于他来说是不大可能的，而他还没有起床的精神。

他对着枕头叹了一声说，“注意用词，Bucky。啧啧。”

“你的鬼东西到处都是，”Bucky接话，控诉般地用手指着Steve的方向，虽然他还半弯着腰在揉脚趾。“你这个乱丢东西的小混蛋。这已经我第三个撞到脚趾的早晨了。”

“你就是用那张嘴亲你妈的吗？”

“最近没有，”Bucky说，踢走地板上的一叠衣服，套上一件干净的汗衫。“最近都忙着亲你。一定都是你传染给我的坏习惯。我就知道你是个不良影响。”

“你再靠近点，我可以再 _影响影响_ 你。而且只有好的影响。”整段话在他一声哈欠后失去了一大半的效果，Bucky倒是笑了出来。笑得太大声，打破了清晨的宁静，甚至可能吵到了他们的邻居，Steve不介意，谁让Bucky的笑声是他最喜爱的声音之一，不管什么时间，哪怕清晨或者深夜。

“你真是可笑。”Bucky大摇大摆地朝他走过来，扣着工作服的纽扣。Steve向他的方向动了动，在这样一周的起床经验里，Bucky学会了站在他碰不到的位置。“ _太_ 可笑了。”

“脚趾怎么样，pal？”他问，手臂向床外伸得老长，鼓励着Bucky朝他的方向迈哪怕一步。

“糟透了。麻了。一团糟。可能要把它给截肢掉了。”

“那太糟了，兄弟。想让我亲吻安慰一下它吗？”

“恶心，不要。”Bucky又笑了起来。“说正经的，如果我们的床要这样拼在一起睡，那我们得把衣柜挪个地方，这间屋子对于早起的人太不友善了。而且有些人的东西喜欢 _乱丢乱放_ 。”

“你和我住了这么久，早该适应了。”

Bucky哼了一声。“我现在脚趾都要断了。你就不知道关心关心？只有我整只脚都废了的时候你才会想把自己的东西捡一捡？”

“哇哦，我爱你。”

Bucky翻了个白眼，脸羞得通红，终于在系好皮带后靠近了一步。Steve圈住Bucky的后腿，将Bucky拉着跪到床边。

“别把我衬衫弄皱了。昨天你把我的衬衫弄皱了。”

Bucky在他做出任何不弄皱衬衫的保证前就亲吻了他。他尝起来清爽干净，为了让Steve多睡会儿起床时没弄出多大动静，而他们共同醒来的第三天清晨Steve也让自己不要太在意晨间口气。

亲吻是早安，是开启一天的理想方式，也是为之后更多亲吻的一个承诺。

Steve啜了一口Bucky的下唇，分开彼此，他可不想像昨天一样被Bucky控诉害他上班迟到。但今早是Bucky在索求更多，微启着唇，搜寻Steve的舌头。

Bucky在亲吻间轻哼。“早 _安_ ，”他轻声说。

“赶紧出门，你这个混蛋，”Steve敦促着把他赶到一边。“如果你迟到了回头一定又赖我。”

“你今天什么打算？”Bucky在去衣柜里找领带之前站着对他微笑一番。几天前在把床拼到一起后，他们把梳妆桌挪到了床尾方向。有点挡住门了。

这是Bucky经常问他的问题。自从他们住在一起后，每天早晨Bucky都会问他当天的打算，只是现在除了问题他还能得到吻。

“我想我会整理整理房间吧，”Steve回答。

他对着镜子打领带，Steve能看到镜子里的Bucky在翻白眼。

“也许还会去酒吧。我这周都没去，Rachel可能会有点担心。她可能会觉得我在生她的气。”

“为什么你会生她的气？”

“就是，”Steve用手肘撑起了身体。他皱了皱眉，背部的每一块肌肉和神经都在为这个姿势抗议。Steve麻烦又没用还总是发疼的身体在为这几晚的接触付出代价，不是长久之计。每一次与Bucky的接触，他都告诉自己可能会是他们的最后一次，而他不会因为身体的原因就轻易地妥协。

“Steve，”Bucky唤了一声，声音低沉带点不悦。

“我没事。”

“Steve！我们讨论过这个。”

“如果我们做得太过了我会告诉你，但是并没有。起床的时候身体有点酸痛很正常。”

Bucky叹了一声不再问。“你刚刚说Rachel？”

“哦，我不太喜欢她在周末那次做的事。她可能觉得我在气那个。”

“让我来告诉你，”Bucky说，对着镜子检查了最后一眼，确保自己看起来像模像样。他坐在Steve身边拼成一张的床上，手在Steve后背，描摹他弯曲的脊椎线条。“今天多躺会儿。待在床上，做点自己的事。画WPA的活儿，但是别超过一个小时。白天放轻松点，今晚我们一起去酒吧。”

“一起？”Steve问。“你会和我一起去？我是说，我们两个人，一起？”

“我不懂两个人分别去的意义在哪儿。”

“但是，Bucky，”Steve开口，捏住他的手掌。“他们就都知道了。你明白吗？他们看到你的时候会认为你是我的约会对象。”

“Well，希望我的地位比起约会对象更重要一些。别再烦恼了。我想见识见识大名鼎鼎的Sully’s小酒馆。”

“好吧。”Steve别过身子，Bucky不会看见他现在笑得有多蠢。

“太棒了，”Bucky说，在Steve脸颊上啵了一口。“今晚约会。”

他从床上弹了起来，披上外套朝外走，走到门边站定，提醒Steve在作画前填饱肚子。

Steve实在受宠若惊，他奖励自己似的再躺回床上，脸埋进Bucky的枕头里睡熟了。

* * *

“快看看我们的稀客！”Steve还在门边Rachel已经朝他的方向喊起来。他冲她笑笑，晃晃被风雨淋湿的头发。“你这段时间都消失去哪儿了？你在生我的气吗？是我太过分了吗？我们那次外出，我是不是做的太过了？抱歉！你知道我这个人-------”

当她发现跟在Steve身后的Bucky时话音停下了。

“嗨！”Rachel打着招呼。实际上她已经激动得不知所措，在吧台后面踮着脚，笑得夸张极了。“你来了！我请你喝一杯。快坐下，快坐下。”

他们坐下，脱掉了淋湿的外套。

“谁有免费的酒喝？”Steve问。在吧台另一侧，Peter挪动着身体，离Raul远了些。他从头到脚地打量着Bucky，向Steve挑挑眉，Steve接收到对方无声的问话，从Peter的表情和肢体动作里读到他的疑问。 _‘他可靠吗？是我们中的一个吗？’_

“我来杯啤酒，”Steve补充道。他伸出手捏了捏Bucky的肩膀，手就这样放了一会儿，朝对面的Peter点了点头。 _‘他很可靠’_ ，是Steve无声的回答， _‘并且他名草有主。’_ 。

“Bucky的酒免单，”Rachel纠正道。她冲他眨眼，瞥了瞥Steve，再冲Bucky眨眨眼。“我很高兴能再次见到 _Bucky_ 。 _你_ 太久没来这里，我以为那次双人约会让你对我彻底失望了，但是没想到你俩现在事事如愿，嗯？”

Bucky称之前的那周为蜜月。没有比这更合适的形容了，而且Steve为了要带Bucky来酒吧激动忐忑了一整天，但现在他只想回家，做点他们昨晚做的事，或者做点再之前那晚做的事。

他想着这两天里做过的事，想得太出神了。

“Steve？”Bucky轻轻用手肘推了推他，对着他听力正常的耳朵唤了一声。他正饮着威士忌，看着他是神情像是已经唤了Steve的名字不止一次。在吧台另一面，Rachel笑容诡异。

“什么？抱歉，怎么了？”

Rachel不禁大笑起来，而Bucky翻了个白眼。好像他们知道Steve出神的时候想什么去了。他脸涨得通红，Rachel笑得更凶了。

“哦，Steve，”她终于稳住情绪，开口说。“想和你生气还真不容易。”

她为他倒了一杯啤酒，没有算在账上。

* * *

虽然与Bucky分享他的这部分生活令他振奋，但Steve依旧会因为带他来Sully's而感到一丝不安。这里太不寻常了，他担心Bucky不喜欢这里，担心他觉得不自在，觉得他可能要一段时间去适应去放松。

另一个让他不安的因素是，这里的每双眼睛对Bucky会比对他更感兴趣。显然Bucky很轻易就吸引了所有目光，Steve倒不介意。他只是静静看着Bucky说笑话，看着他笑，背向后倚着，脸上挂着幸福的笑。

这感觉一定就像领着一位漂亮的女士出门。他想要向众人炫耀Bucky，不介意被看到他有多么自得，因为Bucky就是这么该死的无可挑剔，而他正和Steve在一起。

Raul在叹息Steve找到爱人前没有从他那里得到一个轻吻。

Peter从钱夹里抽出一张速写，那是一个月前Steve醉酒时画的一幅卡通画，向Bucky吹嘘说等哪天Steve成了著名的艺术家这画就值钱了，就好像Bucky没有个几百张他的画。

Rachel向Sully介绍Bucky时他只哼了一声，但是对Steve点了头。去年秋天，Steve才刚来酒吧没几次，Sully撞见Steve对着三个穿着荷叶边衬衫、画了红唇的基佬皱眉。当Sully问Steve是否对他的特定顾客有什么不满时，Steve耸耸肩说，“从我记事起就一直有人叫我基佬，我猜现在是时候认清现实了，不是吗？”那之后Sully对他的态度温和了些，靠在吧台上对Steve说他没有必要伪装成自己不喜欢的样子。Sully说，“作为同性恋没有什么方式正不正确。不需要条条框框。如果你想穿得像个女士，或者在家里和外头两种身份，或者你就是一个爱着男人的男人。这都 _可以_ 。你总会找到适合你的方式。”

Sully现在望着Steve的眼神像是知道Steve已经找到了自己的方式，好像知道他就是那个爱着另一个男人的男人。好像知道他很幸福。

又过了会儿，Sully把Rachel赶出了吧台，由她自己支配接下来的夜晚。他们三个最终来到角落里坐下，Steve又想问Bucky现在是不是还习惯，所有人都知道他们在一起了，但Bucky一只胳膊搭在Steve肩上，将他拉得更近，这似乎就是他的回答。

Bucky有些醉，也玩的愉快，但最重要的，他看起来很喜欢Rachel。

“所以我们那次去Harlem，”Rachel说着，Steve呻吟一声，脸埋进Bucky胸前，因为奇迹般的，这样的举动在这里被允许。“所以我们那次去Harlem！”Rachel重复了一遍，大概一两杯酒之后她变得话多。“和Peter在变装舞会。”

Bucky抬起眉毛。“变装舞会？你竟然私下里做了这么多我不知道的。你还是那个我认识的Steve Rogers吗？”

不像几个月前的那个晚上，当Steve向他坦白Sully's是一间同性恋酒吧的那次，Bucky现在既不生气也没有感到受伤，只是很乐意听到关于Steve的新鲜故事，好顺便取笑他。

“我们从那里出来，互相搀扶着准备回去，”Rachel继续说着。

“哦，别，”Steve说。“快别说了。”

他的抗议被对方忽略了。

“然后这些混蛋不知道从哪里冒出来的，想把我们弄回家。他们好像知道里面是变装舞会，把我认成了一个变装皇后。我倒是没什么。那个变装皇后很美。我也很美。我们是一帮吸引人眼球的女士。但是他们其中有一个要掀我的裙子，看看下面什么情况。这我就不开心了。”Rachel说。

“你踢了他，”Steve提醒她。“就踢在两腿之间。”

Bucky笑得向后仰。他的颈部线条美极了。

“所以那家伙趴下去了，”Rachel说。“那家伙趴下去了，就像我预想的那样，但是比起逃跑，我们的Steven选择去撞那家伙的同伙，那个凶残的小拳头和醉醺醺的叫喊声。”

Bucky又笑了。Steve只能叹气。

“没错，那是我认识的Steve。绝对是他没错。看来我没有认错你，你还是那个可以预见的小混蛋。”

“哈，”Rachel感叹，对Bucky举杯。“为了小混蛋。”

“然后呢？”Bucky问。他双眼闪着光芒，亮晶晶的。他如此惬意，如此随意，胳膊圈着Steve的肩膀，如同他们属于这里。

Steve爱他爱得快要发疯。

“Well，Steve结实地挨了一顿揍。”

“当然，”Bucky点头应和。

“有那么一会儿，我真觉得我们完蛋了。但是我们的朋友Claudette不知从哪里冒出来了，就像是复仇天使。”

“多谢那位Claudette，”Steve低语。故事开始朝好的方向走了，但如果没有Claudette的介入，他可能会被揍得更惨，可能会连累Rachel。

“要知道，Claudette很高，但是没有一般的变装皇后那么壮，”Rachel慢慢解释。“但是，幸运的是，她的拳头比石头还结实，她救出了Steve。我们三个逃离了那里，那群为难我们的蠢货并没有追赶的意思。”

“哈，”Bucky应道，向Rachel举杯。“为了蠢货。你知道的，通常都是我把Steve从打斗里解救出来。但是我很高兴这位Claudette帮了我一次忙。平安无事就好。”

“那并不是结局，”Steve说，为回忆打着寒颤。

Rachel做了个鬼脸。“所以当我说Claudette是我们的朋友时，我的意思是她其实是 _Sully的_ 朋友，所以当我们三个成功逃回布鲁克林，她没有轻易放Steve回去。她拖着我们两个向Sully坦白了一切。”

“Rachel并没有去变装舞会的许可，”Steve说。Sully那晚上吼了很久，主要是对着Rachel，但Sully来到他面前时Steve感到眼前在放走马灯。

“ _你竟然带着一个16岁的少女去Harlem？去舞会？怎么着，你是没长脑子还是什么，小鬼？_ ”Rachel模仿着Sully的语调。“ _你们两指不定会被拘留或者更糟！_ ”

“等等，”Bucky打断，眼睛眨个不停。“16？你才16？老天，你和我妹妹一个年纪。”

“我现在17了，谢谢你提醒。”然后她几乎没有转折地接着说，“猜猜我前几天遇到谁了。”

“谁？”Bucky问。

“Zelda，”Steve猜了一句。

“你怎么知道？”Rachel双手抱在胸前，噘着嘴。

“你脸上写着，就和你讨论美女明星时候的一个样子。那种恍恍惚惚犯花痴的样子。”

“花痴！”

“Zelda怎么样？”Bucky问。他看上去有些内疚又十分困惑。

“Zelda，”Rachel咧着嘴笑，“她 _非常棒_ 。”

“是吗？”Steve跟着笑起来。Rachel的好心情总是这么有感染力。

“是的。”

“要和我们说说吗？”Steve问，Rachel开始静静地出神，那个沉醉的表情再次回到她脸上。

“就像我说的，我遇到了她。”

“你只是遇到她？”

“当然，”Rachel回答，得意地笑了。“我记得上周末她告诉过我，她在医院的轮班结束，所以我在门口晃悠着直到她出现。”

“Rachel，”Steve责备道。“别跟踪那个可怜的姑娘。”

“等等，你为什么要跟踪Zelda？”Bucky问。他歪着脑袋盯着Rachel看了好一会儿，大概在脑袋里回放着他们糟糕透顶的双人约会。他眼睛越睁越大，直到他终于领悟到比起Steve，Rachel明显对Zelda更感兴趣的事实。“ _哦，_ ”他感叹一句，逗得Rachel大笑。

“我是认真在和你说跟踪这件事，Rachel，”Steve说，在桌子下轻拍着Bucky的膝盖。“做护士很辛苦，结束那么长时间的值班她最不需要的就是你的埋伏。”

“哦，你又知道了，Steven。她很高兴见到我。实实在在的高兴。”

“老天。”Steve真担心Rachel之后会为此心碎---或者更糟-----如果对方是个一般的女孩儿。

“我们的群体远比你想象中的更庞大，”Rachel说。她的语调有着超越年龄的成熟和睿智。“而且我告诉过你，Zelda给我那种对的感觉。”

“什么，”Steve仍带着怀疑地问，“你的意思是，你的直觉是对的？”

Rachel对他狡猾地笑，躺在自己的椅子里，抬着眉毛。

“Rachel！”Steve的脸涨红了。他永远无法适应Rachel表现出的这种厚颜无耻。

“哇哦，”Bucky点着头赞叹，比起震惊，他看着Rachel的眼神更像是对方令他印象深刻。

“你真的该相信我的第六感，Steve，”Rachel说。“我会邀请她来酒吧的。”

这晚最后Rachel几乎让他们相信了她与Zelda约会过。她和Bucky因为对犹太甜点的共同爱好而产生了友谊，还用他们的铜锣嗓演唱了一曲大概《Mayn shtetele Belz》。太难分辨了。酒精总会让Bucky优美的嗓音变得像猫在哀嚎，而Rachel即使是最佳状态下也是个五音不全。

“拜托，”Steve快要站不稳了。“该回家了。我需要睡眠。”

“哦，你需要的是睡眠还是别的？”Bucky对着他媚笑。但只是一会儿，Bucky的嘴唇抿成一条线，皱起眉。“不，你确实需要休息。后背现在感觉怎么样？你还好吗，pal？我们现在回去休息。”

Steve翻了个白眼，把Bucky拽了起来。他能感觉到Rachel对着他俩笑，但不打算看她。

Steve原以为今晚她会双手捏着他的肩膀，晃着他在他耳边念念不休，“ _我告诉过你的_ 。”。但她没有炫耀自己的先见之明，只是默默地替他高兴。这感觉很好。

Steve为Bucky穿好外套，把他的胳膊搭在自己肩上，支撑着Bucky摇摇晃晃的身体。Bucky往一边靠，抱怨说自己能走成一条直线。

“我的后背真的没有问题，Bucky，”Steve向他保证，再次把两人身体拉近。“过来。外面很冷，需要你给我取暖。”

Bucky哼了一声，滚烫的双唇对着Steve耳边说。“你现在操纵着我挂在你身上是吗，Rogers？这就是你的目的吗？”

Steve笑了，拖着Bucky朝门的方向走。

“明天来吃晚饭，”Rachel说，为他们撑着门。“就在楼上的公寓里。我给你们做点正宗犹太菜。”

Bucky立刻振奋起来。“肉丸汤？”

Rachel轻笑。“没有喝过我祖母的秘制配方肉丸汤你们的人生就不够完整。”

“不好说。我祖母做的就很好吃。”

Rachel笑着，嘴咧得老大。“就这么定了。你得过来比较比较。”

“好的。”Steve回答。

* * *

这条回家的路近几个月来Steve已经走过了无数遍。只是现在，有Bucky的陪伴，在他耳边聊着遇到的那些人，从他们嘴里听说的奇奇怪怪的事。

生活没有什么太大的变化。Bucky和他一道离开Sully's，他们仍会去工作，也会按时回到家里。他们还是会瞎玩瞎闹，Bucky表现得像个小混蛋，而Steve会把他推到一边，尽量不笑出来。家里沙发上他们紧贴着彼此，听广播的夜晚Bucky仍会把Steve的脚抬起来放在自己膝盖上，当Bucky的拇指划过他脚踝凸起的骨骼，Steve仍是那么放松。

他们之间的那些点点滴滴从来没少过，Bucky的胳膊搭在他的肩上，Steve突然明白过来，他们从来都没办法真正意义的保持距离。

即使是Bucky与Winnie那些朋友们的女儿约会，即使是Steve为自己消磨时间的去处撒谎，他们之间的肢体触碰从没间断过，拥抱和抚摸头发、Steve的脚歇在Bucky膝上。即使他们并不是以Steve希望的那种方式在交往，却给了他这样的错觉，也许那就是Steve对酒吧里颇有魅力的男人没有兴趣的缘由。

“嘿，Buck？”Steve问，他抬起脸时却发现Bucky正在望着他。

这是个细微的变化。从前Bucky不会像这样看着他，尤其是在外面，而这已经不是Steve第一次抓到他那样看自己，对方不希望被发现在盯着他看似的迅速地转开视线。

“怎么？”Bucky嘟哝。他如此贴近，温暖的鼻息扫过Steve的脸颊。

“就……谢谢你，我想说。”

Bucky皱起眉，眉间一道沟壑。如果是在家里，他会用手指抚平那些褶皱直到Bucky展露微笑。那是另一个细微的变化。

“因为？”Bucky疑惑地问。

“为了你愿意和我一起去酒吧，”Steve泛起红晕。低下头盯着脚尖。“抱歉之前瞒了你那么久。”

“别，”Bucky的声音柔和。“我很高兴你找到了适合自己的地方。你有了只属于自己的去处是好事。”

“Well，也许我找到了，但是无论哪里只有你在才会更完美，Buck。有你在才会更好。”

Bucky的前额贴着Steve的，将他搂得更紧了，Steve甚至不用抬头去看也知道Bucky在微笑，温柔且带着浓情蜜意。

当Bucky对着女孩们笑得迷人又自信时，Steve总是嫉妒的，但Bucky此刻的神情更棒。更柔和，也更亲密，比Bucky给予任何别人的都更真诚。

“这就是为什么我们离不开彼此，Steve，”Bucky在他耳边说道。“只有我们在一起才会更好。”


End file.
